


𝕿𝖗𝖆𝖎𝖈𝖎ó𝖓 𝖞 𝖆𝖒𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖉

by Miss_Mayor



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Infidelity, Inspired by Ever After High, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mayor/pseuds/Miss_Mayor
Summary: Tras enterarse de la traición de su novio con su mejor amiga, Apple llamará a su antigua amiga Raven. Y juntas redescubrirán su amistad de hace tantos años interrumpidas por las relaciones tóxicas con las que empezó a juntarse.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White, Daring Charming/Duchess Swan, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Raven Queen & Apple White
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Miraba la calle desde la terraza de su cuarto, pensando cómo podría haber ocurrido algo así, si fue por su culpa al no ser lo mejor que se podía esperar de una novia o si también hizo algo incorrecto en estos casi tres años en los que estuvieron juntos, antes de que él la engañara con otra chica. Ya no sabía qué hacer, se le había terminado el cigarrillo y sin él ya comenzó a recordar todos los horribles sucesos de esa misma tarde.

Cuando Duchess se lo dijo en aquel banco hace casi unos veinte minutos, no podía entender como su mejor amiga y él había guardado eso durante casi un mes y seguían como si nada frente a ella. Se había quedado en schock al escucharla diciendo todas esas cosas sobre ellos: que eso podía pasar entre dos personas muy cercanas, que no había sido nada importante para ellos, que Daring solo la quería a ella y por eso le había pedido que no se lo contara pero se sentía mal por seguir con el secreto, que a Sparrow se lo contaría también ... y demás cosas. Siempre diciéndola que no se enfadará con ellos.

En ese momento no supo que hacer, solo sabía que estaba empezando a llorar mientras que las amigas de Duchess las veían a lo lejos, observando y cotilleando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Hubiera seguido pensando en aquel banco y en que pudo o no haber hecho e ignorando todos los mensajes que le escribía Daring, hasta que apareció Raven sofocada, parecía que había corrido una maratón cuando fue hace diez minutos que le escribió SOS. No sabía a quién escribir la verdad, pensaba que iba a estar bien sola pero no quería estar sola, ¿pero a quién iba a pedirle que viniera?, solo pensó en escribir a su antigua mejor amiga, ya que sabía que ella vendría aunque no hablaran.

Su intuición no falló y allí apareció ella, dispuesta a escucharla y consolarla.

"Apple ¿qué te ocurre? Me has dejado muy preocupada con ese mensaje. ¿Estabas llorando?" Preguntó la pelinegra mientras observa a su amiga apoyada en la barandilla mirando hacia la calle.

"Daring y Duchess han tenido un romance, hace casi un mes, y me lo acaba de confesar ella misma hace unos veinte minutos, creo" Solo pronunció Apple mientras se giraba para decírselo a su antigua amiga, un momento antes de voltear su cara hacia donde estaba antes.

Raven no sabía que decir, no habían estado juntas por mucho tiempo y le pareció raro que le escribiera para venir pero ahora que estaba aquí no sabía qué podía decirla, después de tanto tiempo sin apenas hablarse.

"Lo lamento Apple".

"Es mi culpa por no intuirlo, había notado que ella estaba rara conmigo y apenas nos juntamos los cuatro, pero no pensé que sería por esto" Como no pudo pensar en algo así entre ellos dos. Antes habían sido dos parejas súper cercanas y ahora cada vez que decía de hacer algo juntos, ellos dos ponían excusas siempre, Daring con su entrenamiento y Duchess con sus clases de ballet.

"No te eches la culpa Apple, tú no estuviste con otra persona y además no tenías que tener dudas si confiabas en él" Dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la mano. Estaba molesta porque su amiga pensara que era su culpa cuando fue de ellos dos solamente.

"Tal vez, pero si se fue con ella sería porque no hice todo lo que podría haber hecho para que no ocurriera" Apple pensó mientras la miraba.

"Mira Apple, no sé cómo ha sido tu relación. Desde hace tiempo,nos separamos cuando empezasteis a salir, pero sé qué la culpa ha sido de esos dos solamente". Raven le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias por venir Raven, sé que no hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo pero quiero darte las gracias por haber venido tan rápido" Apple se alegró muchísimo de lo que ella viniera, necesitaba una amiga de verdad en este momento.

"Me gusta saber que aun confíes en mí y me dejas estar a tu lado en tus peores momentos. Me encantaría que pudiéramos llegar a ser como antes" Contestó Raven con otra sonrisa.

La rubia no se esperaba para nada eso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se alejó de ella y su grupo de amigos para irse con los otros. Yéndose con Duchess y sus demás amigas, escuchando como los criticaban, los ridiculizaban, habla mal de ellos y ella siempre se tapaba los ojos y los oídos. Como podía ser así mientras que Raven sabiendo que se juntaba con gente que se burlaba de ellos, vino al ver su mensaje. Quería olvidarse de todo y empezar de cero de nuevo, necesitaba un abrazo en ese instante pero no sabía si ella se lo permitiría; "Raven, ¿te pudo dar un abrazo?".

"Claro, ven aquí" Abrió sus brazos para que se abrazaran.

Se sentaron en el banco de la terraza después del abrazo, para que Apple le contase todo lo ocurrido hace unos veinte minutos, y el resto de la historia. Raven estuvo a su lado cuando comenzó a salir con él pero fue unos meses después cuando la rubia comenzó a juntarse con otras personas, así que ya mucho de la relación no sabía.

"No puedo creer que dijera que no te enfadaras con ellos, además de que fue hace un mes y te lo querían ocultar, ¿Dime qué la abofeteaste o algo así?" Raven esperaba que le hubiera hecho algo a esa bruja que se merecía eso y más.

"No, sabía que se merecía una pero no pude, me quedé en blanco. Solo quería irme inmediatamente de allí" Dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Y él que te ha dicho sobre eso? ¿Qué excusa de mierda te ha dicho?".

"Me ha escrito un montón de mensajes pero no los he leído, aun" Apple enseñó su iPhone con treinta o más mensajes de él, diciendo que no era nada, que ella se lo inventó todo para fastidiarlos a ambos porque la rechazó...

"Apple, necesitas bloquearle, él es capaz de inventar cualquier excusa para que lo perdones sin más. Y no te merece" Raven dijo cogiendo el iPhone y bloqueándole en contactos, instagram, snapchap... y cualquier relación que tenga con él por teléfono.

"Gracias Raven, no podría haberlo hecho yo" Apple le dijo cuándo se lo devolvió.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Raven, era su novio llamándola para preguntarla ¿qué dónde estaba?, ¿qué si Apple estaba bien? o ¿qué si iba a volver a la quedada con ellos? Escuchaba la rubia mientras su amiga conversaba con él.

"Era Dexter, me pregunta si voy a volver a la quedada" Estaba diciendo Raven mientras se volvía a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero.

Apple no sabía qué decir, habían pasado como dos horas desde que vino y era normal que sus amigos preguntaran por ella pero no quería que se fuera, quería que siguiera escuchándola y dándola consejos como antes. Sus amigos estaban siempre con ella, ¿no la podían dejar que estuviese un rato más aquí?, Apple la necesitaba y ellos querían que se fuera de su lado en este momento.

"¿Te vas a ir?" Dijo Apple secamente mirando hacia otro lado.

"No sé ¿tú quieres que me vaya?" No sabía qué debería hacer ella, habían hablado como si nunca se hubiesen separado y ahora Apple estaba empezando a usar ese tono que tenía para confundirla con lo que quería, parecía una arqueóloga mientras intenta resolverlo.

"Ese no es el punto, eres tú quien decide irse o no. Pero seguro que tus amigos te están esperando" ¿No lo sabe? ¿Acaso no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Para qué vine si después de dos horas se iría luego? Bueno no me importa, solo la he llamado porque quería hablar con alguien pero si ella se quería ir, no iba a evitar eso. No la llamaría más si prefería luego irse con sus amigos, estaría mejor así sola.

Ahh odiaba a la Apple mimada enserio, si quería que se quedara que se lo dijera bien y se quedaría, pero no con ese tono de niña consentida que le impedía decirlo claramente lo que quería que hiciera ella. Por mucho que le hubiera ocurrido con su pareja, no era justo que lo pagara con ella o con sus amigos que solo se preocupaban además de que fue Dexter quien la llamo. Ella se había olvidado por completo de la quedada en todo ese tiempo que habían hablado.

"Bueno pues si quiero irme, ya has empezado con tus exigencias de niña mimada y luego sé que acabamos enfadadas, así que mejor me voy"

Como se atrevía a decirla niña mimada, ella solo quería que se quedara pero ya veía que Raven prefería otra cosa, así que respondió "Muy bien, total me ha sido de poca ayuda".Mirando hacia el otro lado como si no fuese de gran importancia.

No creía que le pediría disculpas en ese instante, pero por lo menos que no fuera una desagradecida así con ella en serio. Apple puedes ser menos complicada ¿alguna una vez?, solo una vez en la vida, pensaba la pelinegra de su amiga.

"Siento no haberte sido de ayuda, de verdad" Dijo Raven mientras entraba a la habitación para irse en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

No iba a quedarse más tiempo con ella si empezaba a comportarse así de borde, porque en esos momentos parece que lo único que quiere Apple es iniciar una disputa pero a Raven Queen no le gustan los enfrentamientos y tampoco iba a besar el suelo por donde pisaba mientras la pisoteaba.

Y Apple escuchó como cerraba la puerta de su habitación para verla después de unos minutos cruzando de una acera a otra, alejándose de su casa.

[...]

"Ya abro yo, no te preocupes" Le dijo Apple a un enanito, antes de que abriera la puerta ella misma.

Esta vez no sabía si ella vendría, ayer después de haberla hecho venir aquí y tener ese desenlace tan malo cuando se habían reconciliados más o menos ese mismo día, estuvo toda la noche pensado en lo ocurrido ayer: su relación, su supuesta amistad, pero sobretodo la discusión con Raven. Sabía que se había pasado con ella y tenía que arreglarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, después de lo relacionado con Daring no iba a perder otra relación en el mismo día.

"Raven" dijo Apple sonriendo.

"Apple, si me has llamado para que vuelva a ocurrir lo de ayer, dímelo ya y así nos ahorramos todo eso", dijo Raven, no había venido para que Apple White volviera a ser una borde con ella de nuevo.

"No, nada de eso. Quería que vinieras para pedirte disculpas Raven, sé que me pase ayer sin que tú hicieras nada malo". Apple esperó que Raven aceptara sus disculpas, había pensado sobre ayer y no quería que su reconciliación acabara así.

"Está bien Apple, me alegra que te disculpes conmigo, ¿pero solo me has llamado para pedirme perdón en la puerta de tu casa?" Preguntó graciosamente eso último.

"No, no, no, vamos a mi habitación por dios" Se había olvidado que estaban hablando en medio del pasillo de la entrada, así que alcanzo la mano de Raven y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto.

"En serio, lo siento" Dijo al llegar a la habitación mientras Raven miraba todas las películas que había encima de la cama de Apple.

"Apple no te preocupes, es verdad que te pasaste ayer conmigo pero ya lo he olvidado. Por cierto ¿por qué tienes todas estas películas encima de la cama?" Raven contestó mientras las miraba bastante interesada.

"Son las películas infantiles que veíamos juntas cuando venías, ¿te acuerdas?". Eran películas ya antiguas de dibujos animados en DVD, su madre las quiso tirar cuando se divorció de su padre pero Apple lo impidió, eran recuerdos de cuando ellos las elegían y compraban juntos.

"Es verdad, las veíamos a todas horas de pequeñas, pero ¿por qué están aquí?" Raven la miro sin comprender aún que hacían esparcidas por la cama.

Apple esperaba que preguntara eso, quería que hicieran una fiesta de pijamas como antes, y que mejor que ver las películas que más les gustaban de pequeñas esa noche.

"Bueno, ¿podríamos verlas juntas esta noche? .Así podríamos evocar nuestros recuerdos viéndolas ¿claro que si tú quieres?" Apple esperaba que quisiera, había programado todo esto y sería una pena que al final no lo hicieran juntas.

"Me encantaría pero no sé si tu madre me dejará y además no tengo pijama ni cepillo de dientes". Raven pensó que quedarse de repente en casa de Apple sería muy raro.

"Ooh no te preocupes, ya se lo dije a mi madre. Te puedo dejar uno de mis pijamas, y le he pedido a un enanito que compre un cepillo de dientes para ti" Apple había pensado en todo cuando comenzó a prepararlo, así Raven no tendría excusa si no quería quedarse.

"Está bien, solo si me prometes que veremos _Jumanji"_ Respondió Raven, le encantaba esa película de pequeña, era tan divertida y de aventuras. Hasta tenía el juego de mesa.

"Será la primera que veamos esta noche, te lo prometo", dijo Apple felizmente.

Apple le contó todo el plan que había diseñado para aquella noche, las películas que podrían ver, los helados que comerían en la madrugada, la ropa que podría probarse junto con el maquillaje... una fiesta de pijamas como hacían antes.

Cuando la madre de Apple llegó a trabajar, los enanitos prepararon la mesa y empezaron a servir la cena. Blancanieves era una diseñadora muy famosa de moda, y una antigua modelo que ganó Miss Mundo como dos veces seguidas, pero que al casarse con su marido, se dedicó a diseñar ropa de alta costura, yendo siempre a las semanas de la moda de los diferentes países, y siendo catalogada como una importante diseñadora de este siglo.

Al inicio de la cena Blancanieves se extrañó de ver a Raven allí. Sabía que su hija le había pedido permiso para invitar a alguien pero no le había dicho el nombre de su invitada.

"Raven ¿te gustó la cena?" Preguntó mientras los enanitos traían el café junto con el postre final, una tarta de manzana.

"Sí, estaba muy rica, gracias" Respondió Raven, la cena estuvo riquísima, los enanitos siempre cocinaban excelentemente desde que ella podía recordar cuando venía de pequeña jugar o quedarse a dormir con Apple.

"¿No quieres un trozo de tarta, Raven? Esta buenísima" Apple le preguntó, era su tarta preferida y no podía irse a dormir sin haber comido un trozo de ella.

"Gracias Apple, pero no me gusta mucho la tarta" dijo Raven, para que no le sirvieran un trozo, esperaba que no se molestaran los enanitos o ellas por eso.

"Es verdad, lo siento, no me acordé.¿Quieres que pregunte si hay algo más de postre?" Había programado todo pero había olvidado de que ella no comía esa tarta, ¿lo mismo habían preparado algo más los enanitos?

"No te molestes Apple, no suelo tomar postre normalmente después de cenar". Casi nunca solía tomar dulces, y menos por la noche.

"Raven hacia mucho que no te veía y mucho menos por aquí, me sorprendió que Apple me pidiera permiso para invitar a una amiga con tanta insistencia y ciertamente no pensé que serías tú". Comentó Blancanieves, mientras removía su café con la cuchara.

No le había dicho el nombre de a quien había invitado a su madre, aunque era razonable que pensara que era Duchess, estos dos últimos años era con la que más se relacionaba y había realizado tantos planes con ella. Aparte de que con Raven no se juntaba ya y casi nunca hablaba de ella en las cenas.

Raven no sabía que responder a eso, no esperaba ese comentario tan directo de la madre de su amiga, pero es verdad que no había pisado esta casa durante mucho tiempo.

"No lo digo de malas formas, me agrada que seas tú, hacia cómo dos años o así que no te veía por aquí, pero veo que Apple y tú habéis vuelto a hablar" Blancanieves se llevó su taza hacia los labios al terminar.

"Si, es verdad que Apple y yo hemos estado un poco distanciadas pero hemos resuelto nuestros problemas y espero que volvamos a tener la misma o mejor relación que antes". Raven dijo mirando a Apple al terminar.

Apple estaba terminando su trozo cuando se sonrojó al escucharla.

Su madre observo esas miradas de amistad, así que al fin habían vuelto a ser amigas, se alegró por ellas, habían sido súper amigas durante tanto tiempo que fue una pena que se separaran, aunque su intuición de madre le dijo que algo pasó entre Apple y su otra amiga.

"Me alegro de que hayáis arreglado vuestros problemas, eres una gran amiga para Apple". Se dirigió ahora hacia su hija "¿Entonces ha pasado algo con tu otra amiga?". Blancanieves preguntó, no le agradaban esos dos y seguro que había pasado algo para que su hija hubiera vuelto a llamar a Raven, cuando estuvo varios años sin quedar con ella.

Su madre intuía que había ocurrido algo, para que estuviera Raven con ella, pero no le podía contar lo que había sucedido, además de que a ella no le gustaba nada Duchess o su relación con Daring (no habían hablado juntos aun y mucho menos de romper o algo, así que no quería que le odiara más) y sabía que la juzgaría duramente como siempre.

"¿Por qué ha debido de ocurrir algún problema? Es sólo que Raven y yo hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias, y vamos a empezar de cero otra vez" Mintió lo mejor que pudo para que no lo notara y esperó que Raven le siguiera la mentira.

Raven la miró extrañada, sabía que tenía una relación distante con Blancanieves, como ella con su madre, pero no contar lo que ocurrió con ellos, su madre la podría ayudar y apoyarla si hablaba tan mal de esos dos seguro que se alegraría por un lado.

"Pues me alegro de que esté todo bien, ya pensaba que esa Duchess había hecho algo o tu novio. Sabes que no me gustan ninguno de los dos, me parecen malas compañías para ti". Su madre se terminó su café al decirlo, Apple le estaba mintiendo a la cara, lo sabía, no había sacado de ella su habilidad para mentir estaba claro y además la cara de Raven tenía escrito que no era así la historia. No sabía cuándo había empezado a tener ese comportamiento se juntaba con malas influencias, casi repetía el curso pasado y ahora además la mentía.

No sabía si se lo había creído o no, pero no quería seguir hablando de este tema y que le vinieran recuerdos de la infidelidad de su novio con su supuesta amiga.

"Lo sé mamá pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, puedo cuidarme de mi misma" Apple respondió intentando aparentar confianza.

"No lo dudo hija mía, pero a veces no ves venir a las malas personas hasta que no te perjudican, solo lo digo para que tengas precaución querida" Su comentario parecía que estaba lleno de ironía para Apple, era muy seguro que a su madre no le había convencido su historia y si se quedaba más tiempo con ella, no sabía si su madre la descubriría totalmente.

Se quedó un silencio incómodo después del comentario de su madre, pero no queriendo que le pregunte algo más, Apple decidió que ya podría volver a su habitación para continuar su fiesta de pijamas, ya habían terminado de cenar por completo.

Su madre parecía que iba a decir algo más sobre esos dos, pero Apple rápidamente comenzó a hablar.

"Mamá, ya hemos terminado de cenar, ¿nos disculpas si vamos a seguir con nuestra fiesta de pijamas?" Esperó que su madre las dejara irse y no preguntara nada más.

"Por supuesto Apple, espero que os divirtáis y no os durmáis muy tarde, luego os pueden salir ojeras". Blancanieves podría seguir intentando averiguar qué le había pasado a su hija, pero posiblemente solo recibiría más mentiras por parte de ella. Y estaba demasiado cansada con la colección otoño-invierno para seguir su juego de mentiras hoy, parecía que en esta casa nadie hablaba con sinceridad.

"Claro mamá, no queremos que nos salga las ojeras, no es estético", dijo secamente Apple mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y agarraba a Raven para salir del comedor.

Las vió subir las escaleras luego de que escuchara que Raven le deseaba buenas noches.

[...]

Al llegar a la habitación, Apple cerró la puerta, y se fue rápidamente al baño, Raven no pudo esperar a preguntar por qué había mentido a su madre.

"Oye Apple ¿por qué no se lo has contado a tu madre?, ¿pensaba que ella lo sabría ya? Como parece que no le caen muy bien ellos" Raven preguntó mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

"¿Piensas que si se lo hubiera contado, me hubiera consolado o algo así? Se nota que no la conoces como yo" La rubia dijo mientras salía del baño hasta llegar a su ventana con un paquete enano.

Apple estaba muy agobiada en ese momento, había mentido a su estricta madre y los problemas de ayer volvían a su mente. Necesitaba fumar un cigarro rápido para despejarse un poco de su vida, así que abrió el paquete, cogió un cigarro y lo encendió para llevárselo a los labios, mientras abría la ventana y le daba la espalda a Raven.

Raven no se dio cuenta de eso durante unos minutos debido a que estaba acariciando y observando Gala "No sé Apple, creo que tu madre te podría ayudar con esto. Sé lo que se siente tener una madre así pero yo creo que ella te entendería".

"Lo único que haría sería juzgarme y decirme qué ya me había dicho que eran malas personas, que no me juntara con ellos…" Apple soltó el humo de su boca, si su madre la entendiera y comprendiera como él. Ojalá su padre estuviera aquí con ella.

Cuando la gata blanca, se movió hacia el escritorio, la pelinegra vio el humo que venía de la dirección de Apple, no creyendo que era verdad pero estaba claro que ella ahora estaba fumando, se vio perfectamente el paquete de cigarros en el escritorio. No entendía como su amiga tenía ese vicio.

"¿Ahora fumas, Apple?" Raven le miró para saber cómo reaccionaría a su pregunta, ya que se giró a verla.

"Creo que no hace falta que responda ¿no? Me ayuda a olvidarme de mi vida" Respondió Apple dándole otra calada.

"Entiendo que quieras olvidarte de todo lo relacionado de ayer pero no lo hagas fumando" Raven espero que la rubia lo entendiera y lo dejara al instante.

"¿Piensas que solo es eso lo que quiero olvidar de mi vida?" Le miró a los ojos mientras soltaba el humo otra vez, si hubiera sido solo lo de Daring lo que hubiera ocurrido estos anteriores años.

"¿De qué si no te querrías olvidar? Ella no entendía de qué cosas se quería olvidar su amiga.

Apple río en ese momento, mirando hacia la ventana "Supongo que mi vida parece perfecta desde afuera, tengo una casa preciosa con enanitos para servirme todo el rato, una madre famosa y que gana bastante dinero al mes... es verdad ¿de qué me podría quejar?, solamente mi novio me ha engañado con mi amiga, mi padre que tanto quería se fue hace casi dos años y mi madre le presta más atención a su ropa, pero cuando me la presta a mí es solo para criticarme".

"Apple, no es eso lo que quería decir, todos tenemos problemas y cuando nos ocurren contárselo a nuestros amigos y familiares nos ayuda a superarlo. No te los guardes para ti, cuéntamelos a mí y te ayudaré" Dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia la miró al escuchar eso "¿Ah sí?¿Pues dónde estabas cuándo se fue mi padre de casa? ¿O cuándo mi madre se fue a un balneario después de eso? ¿U otras cosas que me han pasado estos dos últimos años? ¿Dónde estabas, Raven? Para bien o para mal los únicos que estuvieron aquí son ellos ¿sabes?, me ayudaron todos esos días. Me sentí sola durante todo ese tiempo y ellos me ayudaron a recuperarme, me acompañaron a todos lados, me ofrecieron probar a fumar una vez y sin eso estoy seguro de que podría haber dado un ataque de nervios mayor que el que habría tenido cuando se fue él, si no fumara, porque me ayudó a olvidarme de mi existencia".

Genial, ya le había sucedido lo mismo de ayer, Raven le intentaba ayudar y ella poniéndose a la defensiva, diciendo solamente comentarios mordaces. Si ella quería irse ahora mismo lo comprendería perfectamente, siempre se ponía así cuando le intentaba ayudar.

Raven sabía que no había estado con Apple cuando pasó todo eso, se había enterado claro, pero aparte de decir por mensaje lo siento no había hecho nada más. Menuda amiga era entonces, Apple había estado tan mal y ella no había estado allí, si hubiera estado lo mismo ni se habría juntado tanto con ellos o ni fumaría para aliviar sus penas.

Ninguna de las dos habló después de ese comentario de la rubia, no sabían cómo dirigirse la una a la otra en ese momento.

"Apple sé que no he estado en esos momentos de tu vida, y de verdad lo siento mucho pero ahora si estoy y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a pensar que estás sola. Y como amiga tuya que soy, no voy a permitir que sigas con ese horrendo vicio " Raven soltó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella para apagar su cigarrillo contra el alféizar de su ventana y luego lo tiró por la ventana.

Apple se sorprendió de su acción, no se esperaba nada eso, en otras circunstancias se habría enfadado muchísimo, apenas lo acababa de encender y además mañana tendría que limpiar la mancha del alféizar antes de que algún enanito limpiando su habitación lo viera y se lo comentara a su madre.

"¿Sabes que mañana lo tendré que limpiar?" Dijo Apple con cara seria.

"Pues espero que te levantes pronto amiga" Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Raven, no sé qué había hecho estos dos días sin ti" Estaba agradecida con Raven, primero la ayudaba escuchándola y bloqueándole, y ahora haciendo eso, ella sí que era una verdadera amiga.

"Ummm... diría que te hubieses fumado toda la caja" Contesto riéndose.

"Lo mismo, no te voy a mentir", dijo Apple contagiándose de su risa.

Volvieron a esconder el paquete de cigarros en el baño para que no lo descubriera nadie antes de que Apple lo tirara mañana por la mañana.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, volvieron a su plan de la fiesta de pijamas, se maquillaron, se probaron ropa y ahora tocaba ver la película favorita de Raven de la infancia como acordaron, _Jumanji_. Y por último tocaba pintarse las uñas.

Apple se las pintó de rojo, que era además el color que más la animaba, mientras que Raven prefirió no pintárselas, así que estuvo poniendo música en la televisión mientras hablaban.

"¿Pero cómo no se dio cuenta que estaba en la mochila? Preguntó para saber porque no se dio cuenta de eso Maddie.

"Pues no sé, Alistair dijo todo el día que le dolía la espalda por la mochila y Maddie preguntaba por su libro de filosofía, y resultó que a última hora encontramos su libro en la mochila de Alistair" Raven reía al recordar ese momento en que se dieron cuenta los dos y todos los demás.

"Debió de ser un momento muy gracioso" Apple dijo mientras daba una capa de gel protector en sus uñas de color rojo.

"Si ves a Alistair luego exigiendo que Maddie llevara uno de sus libros como hizo él” Dijo riéndose aún por recordarlo.

Apple se terminó de pintar las uñas mientras Raven seguía poniendo canciones "¿Quieres que te pinte las uñas?, estoy segura de que quedarán súper bien".

"No sé, nunca me las pinto y no tengo las manos tan bonitas como las tuyas" Respondió mientras que se miraba las manos, tenía las uñas cortas y no largas como las de ella.

"Ohh Raven, tú también tienes las manos bonitas, y si las pintas se verán mejor aún, ¿me dejas? Tengo mucha práctica" Contestó a su amiga, las uñas pintadas quedan súper bien a todo el mundo y Raven no iba a ser menos, además ella era una excelente pintadora de uñas.

"Ummm... ¿pero de qué color? No me apasiona el rojo y solo tienes colores de ese tono" Apple realmente le encantaba ese color y sus tonalidades, tenía muchas cosas en su cuarto rojas como el cojín de corazón, o el marco del espejo...

"Tengo más colores, lo que pasa es que siempre me anima el rojo. Mira allí tengo más colores, me los regalaron por mi último cumpleaños" Señaló su último cajón del escritorio para que ella los viera.

"Entonces, ¿qué color quieres?" Preguntó mientras se observa sus uñas recién pintadas.

"Creo que de negro me gustaría" Dijo mientras que cogía el esmalte negro y se lo llevaba hacia la cama donde estaba Apple.

Apple lleno un poco el pincel de esmalte negro y comenzó pintando la uña del dedo gordo derecho de Raven y así hasta llegar a pintar todas sus uñas, primero una capa y luego otra después.

"Te queda muy bien, además siempre sueles ir de negro o morado, te conjuntaran con tu ropa" Dijo Apple mientras le daba una capa de gel para que duraran más pintadas.

"¿Tú crees que me queda bien? No me las he pintado nunca y además creo que escogí un color demasiado oscuro" Contestó mientras se las miraba, era la primera vez que se las pintaban, al menos Apple sabia pintarlas bien.

"Raven, es el color oscuro por excelencia. Pero te queda perfecto, además el negro significa elegancia ¿sabes?" Apple le dijo a su amiga para que volvieran a ver sus manos después de que terminara de darles la capa de gel a habían sido perfectas

Cuando se les secaron las uñas, volvieron a poner otras películas de las que veían de pequeñas como _Toy Story o Hook._.. Hasta que ya pensaron que era bastante tarde y se fueron a dormir.

"Buenas noches Apple, me ha encantado esta tarde, me ha recordado a cuando éramos pequeñas. Deberíamos hacerlo más" Comentó Raven dándole la espalda para dormir, mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos internos.

"Si, yo también me he divertido, ha sido como volver al pasado". Respondió ella mientras que Raven ya estaba durmiendo y no era de extrañar ya que eran las 4.a.m ¿quién no tendría sueño a esa hora?

Pero Apple parecía que no podía dormir o lo mismo era sus pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz, Raven vino a su casa dejando a su novio, sus amigos que nunca se alejaron de ella, corriendo... todo por una persona como Apple. Ella era la mejor amiga que podía tener alguien y Apple no le había agradecido todo lo que había hecho por ella como debía ser. Eso era algo que no podía dejar para decirla mañana, tenía que ser ahora, por muy tarde que fuera.

Después de estar como media hora mirando el techo pensando en su amistad, Apple se giró para ver si Raven se había dormido, respiraba tranquilamente. Sabía que no le gustaba que le despertaran mientras dormía pero ella no podía quedarse con eso dentro, tenía que decirle que había sido de mucha ayuda y que le agradecía mucho por venir cuando ella era una amiga así con ella.

Así que hizo un pequeño susurro para ver si la escuchaba "Raven, ¿estás despierta?"

Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que pareció que Raven se despertaba ya que emitió un sonido al sexto movimiento en que movía su espalda, aunque más bien fue un gruñido. Seguro que estaba molesta pero necesitaba decírselo, así que regresó a preguntarla lo mismo y a moverla otro poco la espalda.

Emitió otro gruñido hasta que por fin se medió despertó "¿ummm,.. Apple?".

Raven había contestado, no pensaba que se iba a despertar y ahora ¿qué iba a decirla?, ¿qué tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente y tenía que hacerlo ahora?.

"¿Te he despertado? Perdona, es que no puedo dormir" Dios mío, que tonta era, le había costado tanto trabajo despertarla y cuando lo consiguió, le dice eso tan estúpido.

"Bueno un poco pero no pasa nada, intenta contar ovejas, ya sabes que eso siempre funciona" Raven dijo mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

"Lo intentaré gracias, y lo siento por despertarte" Raven pareció no escucharlo ya.

Apple sabía que no podía dormir sin decírselo así que volvió a mover su espalda e intentó encontrar las palabras necesarias para decirle una buena disculpa, mientras que se ponía del lado mirando la espalda de Raven.

"Raven, siento haber sido una mala amiga" Dijo Apple que sonó en toda la habitación mientras le miraba la espalda.

Pareció que ya se había vuelto a dormir hasta que le respondió "Apple no tienes que disculparte otra vez te he perdonado ya y yo tampoco he sido una gran amiga para ti, no estuve cuando ocurrió todo lo que dijiste antes".

Apple empezó a respirar más rápido en ese momento cuando ella le contestó que además se culpaba de todo lo que había dicho cuatro horas antes, cuando lo había dicho sin pensar realmente en eso, solo fue un comentario cruel de los suyos.

"Raven, me agradan tus palabras pero no tenías por qué estar allí, yo me aparté de ti y los demás cuando pasó lo de mi padre y todo lo demá no hablábamos ni siquiera, y además yo ignoraba todos tus mensajes de quedar o algo. No te culpo por eso, te vuelvo a pedir perdón por ser una amiga horrible para ti, lo lamento tanto "Apple dijo mientras su respiración se hizo aún más rápida.

Es ese momento Raven se giró hacia su dirección, ya no dándola la espalda sino mirándola.

"Tal vez no has sido la mejor amiga del mundo, pero te vuelvo a decir que te perdono porque todos esos años que estuvimos juntas fuiste la mejor amiga que pude querer a mi lado, y no voy a olvidar esas cosas solo porque ignorabas algunos de mis mensajes"

"Si solo hubieran sido mensajes ignorados Raven pero..." Apple estaba diciendo, en el momento en que Raven le hizo callar.

"Shssssss Apple, no hace falta que me lo cuentes, perdonamos todos tus errores, yo, Dexter y todos los demás. Todos te hemos echado de menos y esperamos que algún día quieras volver a alguna quedada con nosotros para divertirnos todos juntos como antes "Raven dijo, no quería saber lo que Apple le iba a decir, intuía que había escuchado un montón de cosas malas sobre ellos o sabía todas las cosas que les habían intentado hacer para fastidiarles Duchess y su grupo de amigas pero estaba seguro de que Apple aunque no lo impidió, no era participe de eso y con eso se conformaba.

Esas palabras alegraron a Apple, Raven y ella volvían a ser amigas después de tanto tiempo separadas, podrían volver a ser como antes de que ocurriera lo de su novio, lo de su padre... quería que eso pudiera ocurrir y dejar este capítulo tan desastroso de su vida. "¿De veras? Me encantaría volver con vosotros, si me aceptáis".

"Apple eres bienvenida una vez y todas las veces que quieras a nuestro grupo, estoy segura de que les encantará que vuelvas". Raven le dijo en medio de su bostezo, para que ella supiera que siempre sería bienvenida al grupo.

"Raven, gracias por estar aquí, conmigo, te quiero" Apple dijo, pero lamentablemente Raven ya se había vuelto a dormir, pero esta vez ya no la despertaría. Además que ella también tenía sueño, ya era demasiado tarde para seguir despierta.

Esa noche no pensaría en lo ocurrido entre Duchess, Daring y ella. Quería volver a como era hace tres años, con Raven y los demás, con su padre en casa ... pero sabía que no era posible ese sueño aunque intentaría por lo menos volver a estar junto a sus antiguos amigos otra vez y sabía que Raven le ayudaría a resolver el asunto de su infidelidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, este es mi primer fanfics así que espero que os haya gustado y queráis seguirla:)  
> Espero vuestros comentarios y os agradezco que hayáis llegado hasta el final .


	2. Chapter 2

Ring, ring, ring, ring… sonaba el despertador iphone, indicando que eran las 7.a.m del lunes y al mismo tiempo despertando a Apple y Gala. Ese sonido significaba que tendría que levantarse, asearse, desayunar con su madre y demás cosas antes de que le llevara al instituto ¿No podía simplemente quedarse en su cama durante todo el día? Tardó unos minutos más en apagarlo ya que estaba aún medio dormida, y un poco cansada de anoche.

No quería para nada ir, no podía quedarse en casa para… ¿la eternidad? Si faltaba hoy nadie se daría cuenta pero le había prometido a Raven que iría al instituto el lunes sin falta. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso exactamente? No quería ir para nada y además se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida con las gafas puestas mientras estaba revisando su trabajo ayer, encima se le habían roto de dormir apoyada en la patilla derecha.

Siguió tumbada en la cama meditando mientras Gala se volvía a acurrucarse a ella, pero ya si que se tuvo que levantar cuando escuchó un toc toc a través de su puerta, eso significaba que su madre estaba esperándola para desayunar. Lo mejor de tener que ir al instituto aunque no quisiera era empezar el día desayunando con su madre, al menos esperaba que estuviera de buen humor sobre todo para decirle que se le habían roto sus gafas.

Tuvo que salir de su cama tan cómoda y suave para irse a la ducha, lo mismo con agua fría se aclaraba la mente y pensaba un plan para no encontrárselos hoy. Entró a su cuarto de baño privado y se metió en la bañera y encendió el agua fría, eso le ayudaría para enfrentar su mañana y planificarse. Después se puso el uniforme del instituto y se miró al espejo para maquillarse, las gafas le habían dejado unas marcas debajo de su ojo cuando se quedó dormida revisando el trabajo, ahora tendría que ocultarlo con base de maquillaje que ella no solía ponerse.

Al bajar las escaleras y pasando al comedor, vio a su madre mirando el iphone (seguramente estaría mirando las tendencias de este año o algo sobre la empresa como las ventas).

"Se te han pegado las sábanas" Dijo mientras miraba su móvil y tomando el zumo de naranja.

"Lo lamento, no me gusta empezar la semana" Apple dijo mientras empezaba a servirse una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada junto con un zumo de naranja. Y era más o menos así, no le apasionaban empezar la semana y menos esta.

"¿Será eso o simplemente estuviste hasta las tantas con el ordenador? Blancanieves dijo mirándola mientras dejaba su iphone boca abajo encima de la mesa.

¿Pero cómo se enteraba de todo, si casi nunca estaba en casa? Había estado haciendo el trabajo sobre el metabolismo de biología ayer por la noche, ¿pero qué iba a hacer si no? Si se olvidó por completo de hacerlo en todo el fin de semana, después de lo del viernes por la tarde y luego con Raven desde el sábado hasta el domingo que se fue antes de cenar. Ella empezó sobre las 07 p.m. pero era tan largo que tuvo que seguir hasta muy tarde, seguro que al profesor Rumpelstiltskin le encanto poner un trabajo así para solo un fin de semana.

En vista que su hija no respondía a su acusación de por qué se había despertado tarde pues siguió diciendo" Si te hubieras dedicado el fin de semana a lo que estabas haciendo ayer tan tarde, no hubieras tenido que trasnochar pero como siempre estás en tu mundo en vez de en la realidad, te pasa eso Apple".

"A mí también me hubiera encantado hacerlo en el fin de semana mamá, pero no era mi culpa que mi novio se hubiera ido con otra y la otra me lo tuviera que contar ese mismo viernes" Apple pensó por un momento en decírselo pero no sería una buena idea así que prefirió seguir callada frente a ella. Terminando su desayuno para poder irse antes, que no es que quisiera ir allí pero seguro que a ellos podría evitarles, no como a su madre.

"Apple, ¿qué tienes en la cara? ¿Gírate hacia la derecha?" Blancanieves miraba cerca de su ojo derecho, parecía que tenía unas marcas rojas.

Apple pensó que las marcas de las gafas no se notaría con la base que llevaba pero claro su madre ¿qué no iba anotar? Intento no girarse hacia ese lado, pero su madre ya le miraba directamente.

"¿Son marcas?" Blancanieves ya no tuvo que mirarla mucho más para saberlo.

"Me lo he intentado tapar con base… ¿se nota?" Apple respondió terminando su tostada de mermelada de fresa, cuando ella se miró al espejo no veía que se notaran mucho, se lo había escondido bastante bien.

"Claro que se nota que estás muy maquillada hoy, ¿acaso no te has visto? Cariño en este año la tendencia es llevar maquillaje natural. Pero bueno ¿cómo te las has hecho?"

"Pues es que estaba revisado un trabajo que estaba haciendo y como era tan tarde me quedé dormida con las gafas y apoyada en ellas" Su madre puso cara de pocos amigos cuando aún no le había dicho lo peor " Y al despertarme he visto que se me han roto" Apple espero que su madre no se enfadara por lo de las gafas.

"OOh Apple, si hubieras hecho el trabajo cuando debías no te hubieras quedado dormida y no se te hubieran roto las gafas. Pues no sé si podrá ir hoy el chófer a la óptica por la mañana a que las arreglen porque después de llevarme a la oficia tiene que dejar el coche en el taller y no nos lo devuelven hasta las 02.10 p.m" Blancanieves dijo con disgusto.

"Bueno no te preocupes, puedo esperar hasta la tarde". Contesto rápidamente para que pudieran dejar el tema y no le recriminara más.

El desayuno trascurrió normalmente al igual que las cenas, hablaban un poco y al rato su madre estaba atenta a su móvil ya sea por trabajo o a saber que más y entonces Apple podría al menos disfrutar de un pacífico silencio.

"Mamá, ya he terminado de desayunar. ¿Te importa si hoy salgo un poco antes? Creo que debería de llegar hoy muy puntual, para exponer mi trabajo" Normalmente se quedaría un rato más pero en vista que había empezado la mañana tarde y no quería pasar más tiempo con su madre que parecía que se había despertado del lado izquierdo, así que se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Además que había pensado que si llegaba pronto podría entrar en el aula y así no se cruzaría con ninguno de ellos ya que nunca llegaban pronto.

Se montó en el coche y salieron hacia el instituto, que no estaba muy lejos de su casa y la verdad podría ir andando sin ningún problema pero su madre decía que mejor ir en coche así no tardaría nada en llegar y tendría más tiempo para preparase por la mañana, aunque Apple creía que era más para que no fuera andando con sus _amigas_.

En esos minutos que duraba el trayecto, se quedó mirando por el cristal, así podría ver perfectamente su destino final. Menos mal que habló más o menos con Raven para que le aconsejara el lunes de que hacer, aunque para estar en clase no era ningún problema, Duchess era un año mayor que ella al igual que sus amigas y Daring así que no las tendría que ver en esas seis horas además que como ellas no estaban allí, se hizo amiga de una chica llamada Ashlynn que había venido nueva hace dos años para estar con su novio, que además se conocieron porque Hunter era un buen amigo de Daring.

Pero el problema estaba con el recreo o los pequeños descansos que había entre clase y clase, hace apenas setenta y dos horas le seguía encantando la idea de que su aula estuviera al final del pasillo derecho del primer piso pero ahora no le agradaba para nada que estuviera la de él encima. Teniendo las aulas una encima de otra, sería muy fácil coincidir y eso no quería que pasara para nada, no estaba preparada mentalmente para ese encuentro.

Se quedó tan absorta que no se dio cuenta que el coche se había parado hace rato ya, intuía que el conductor estaba esperando a que bajara para irse a llevar a su madre. Ya no podía retrasar la entrada al instituto más, así que haciendo un esfuerzo abrió la puerta y salió del coche después de despedirse del conductor. Se decía a si misma al caminar "Muy bien Apple has bajado del coche, ahora solo toca cruzar el paso de cebra, entrar allí, no cruzarte con nadie e ir directamente a la clase, fácil ¿no?"

Empezó cruzando la calle sin mirar a su alrededor esperando que no le reconociera nadie y se parara a hablar con ella. Todo iba perfectamente a su plan, había cruzado la calle, atravesado el vestíbulo, sin cruzarse con nadie y ahora solo le faltaba subir las escaleras que estaban antes de llegar al final, así habría menos posibilidad de encontrarlos ya que suponía que usarían las que estaban al final como habitualmente para llegar a clase de historia (si, se había aprendido su horario para ver en qué descansos podrían verse unos minutos o antes de empezar la primera clase del día).

Se le dibujó una gran sonrisa pensando que podría conseguirlo hasta que al subir las escaleras vio a Humphrey Dumpty esperando en medio del pasillo. Estaba claro que no había venido aún el profesor y por eso estaba afuera.

"No puedo estar viendo esto" Dijo en voz alta mientras se le borraba la sonrisa inmediatamente pensando en a quienes podría encontrar si no abrían la clase pronto. Todo su plan de venir más pronto, no cruzarse con nadie o incluso ni pasar a por su libro de matemáticas que estaba en la taquilla para nada.

"Es muy feo ¿no?, pensaba que quedaría mejor si lo pintaba de azul pero ve igualmente horrible" Le dijo Humphrey pensando que su comentario estaba dirigido hacia su trabajo de plástica.

Le costó un poco entender de qué le hablaba hasta que vio lo que llevaba en las manos, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? No quería decirlo en medio del pasillo, y ahora él pensaba que se había burlado de… ¿su trabajo de plástica? "Lo siento, lo siento, no me refería a tu trabajo que sin duda es muy… ummm…artístico." No era muy bonito la verdad pero no iba a burlarse de ello.

"No te preocupes, ya sé que es muy feo" Dijo apenado.

Como podían ocurrirle este tipo de cosas, seguro que había hecho algo en otra vida para que le ocurriera todo esto, aparte de que se encontraba la clase cerrada había dicho algo que parecía que se burlaba de él.

"Lo digo en serio, me gusta y... ummm...ese azul... combina con tus gafas Humphrey. No es tan feo como dices, lo mismo el profesor Piper lo expone” Apple dijo sonriendo para animarle ya que le había menospreciado indirectamente a su trabajo.

Mientras seguía intentando ver las cosas buenas de su trabajo y decírselo, no se dio cuenta que estaba viniendo el subdirector y su profesor de lengua Milton Grimm que les saludó antes de abrir la puerta para que pasarán al aula. Por fin podría entrar y no tener que encontrarse a ninguno de ellos dos durante todo el día de hoy o bueno eso esperaba.

Las clases de legua de Milton no eran para nada aburridas, solo tendría que esperar unos quince minutos para que sonara la campana para que empezara la clase. Mientras iban llegando más alumnos a la clase, Apple estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana por si pasaban por la puerta y así no los vería aunque no se dio cuenta que Ashlynn había llegado y sentado a su lado.

"Hola Apple ¿qué tal tu fin de semana? Me imagino que lo debisteis de pasar súper bien Daring y tú" Preguntó haciendo que se girara a saludarla y hablar con ella.

Es verdad que le había contado que habían quedado el viernes por la noche para una cita romántica que al final no sucedió debido a eso, ¿pero ahora que le respondería? No iba a comentar su infidelidad en el instituto.

"Bueno verás… al final cambié de planes el fin de semana, por el trabajo de metabolismo ¿sabes? Era tan largo que lo cancelamos y me dediqué a hacerlo todo el fin de semana" Esperaba que fuera convincente, el trabajo fue largo aunque lo hiciera el domingo por la tarde noche.

"Vaya, yo también tardé bastante en hacer el trabajo pero sonaban tan románticos vuestros planes del fin de semana, que quería que llegara el lunes para que me lo contaras con todos los detalles. Pensé que al menos vosotros podríais veros antes de que se fueran a pescar este fin de semana".

Ashlynn parecía que estaba triste por lo ocurrido, quería decirla que de verdad no era para tanto, sobre todo en esos momentos ya que sabía que había estado con otra ¿cómo iba a seguir con su cita el viernes? Ya ni se acodaba de todo lo que le había contado que ocurriría en esa cita con él.

"Si una pena pero bueno ya habrá otros días para vernos después de que se hayan ido de pesca" Si que había hablado sobre sus planes anteriores con Ashlynn pero en ese momento ella estaba tan ilusionada, ya que hacía tanto tiempo que no quedaban para divertirse aunque ya sabía el por qué.

Luego de decir eso prefirió cambiar de tema que le agradara más mientras esperaban a que sonara la campana para comenzar la clase de lengua.

[...]

¡Daring Charming!" Se escuchó por todo el pasillo del instituto a Duchess que no estaba muy feliz mientras iba hacía él que estaba abriendo su taquilla. Parecía que no le había escuchado ya que siguió metiendo la combinación de su taquilla como si nada.

"Acaso no me escuchaste" Duchess grito aún más alto cuando llegó a estar al lado de él.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestarla porque estaba seguro de que si contestaba ahora saldría en la página principal del instituto por montar un escándalo aún mayor que ella gritando en el pasillo.

"Claro que te he escuchado, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo? No estoy sordo" Respondió intentando mantener la tranquilidad, buscando su libro de historia.

"Pues entonces debes de ser ciego. Daring te he mandado miles de mensajes, y no has contestado a ninguno" Se estaba poniendo muy enfadada, no contestaba sus mensajes ni sus llamadas durante todo el fin de semana y le hablaba como si casi no se conocieran.

"Tal vez no has pillado que quería ignorarte" Se giró a mirarla al cerrar su taquilla, contaba el secreto y encima le venía exigiendo respuestas, le estaba haciendo enfadar y no sería bueno para ella ni para él, no podía dejarle en paz.

¿Le estaba diciendo directamente que le había estado ignorado? No no Daring nunca le ignoraría, solo estaba un poco molesto con ella por contar el pequeño secretito de ambos. Lo entendía pero una simple llamada o mensaje, tal vez debería de cambiar de estrategia para hablar con él, ser más ¿dulce?

"No te creo, solo estas un poco molesto con lo del viernes y lo entiendo, fue un error pero tampoco es para ponerse así" Respondió mientras ponía cara de no haber hecho nada apoyando elegantemente su espalda en las taquillas. Ella solamente le había contado a Apple su infidelidad como buena amiga que era, lo que las amigas debía hacer siempre.

"¿Solo un poco molesto? Se ve que eres más tonta de lo que pensaba, tal vez debería de haberte bloqueado para que me dejaras en paz, a Apple le funciona" Estaba muy molesto con sus excusas baratas y su actitud de no haber hecho nada malo, en serio pensaba que podría engañarle a él tan fácilmente.

"Daring sabes que lo lamento, yo no se lo iba a contar como acordamos pero ella me presiono con sus preguntas, estaba muy insistente con ese tema, ¿qué si tenías una aventura?, ¿qué si hablabas con muchas chicas? o cosas así. Ella sospechaba, y yo como su mejor amiga no podía hacer otra cosa que decirla la verdad, sabes perfectamente que no tenía otra opción cariño" Dijo mientras le sonreía, con esto seguro que le perdonaría su pequeño error.

Pronunció muy molesto "Si ella sospechaba de eso y te pregunta, tú te callas y le mientes diciendo que son imaginaciones suyas. Y ahora me voy a clase" Apple no sospechaba nada relacionado con unos cuernos, si habían hecho planes para ese fin de semana.

"Mira puedes hacerme responsable de vuestra ruptura pero si ha pasado esto, sería que no eras tan compatible con ella como con… otras personas" Dijo sonriendo y acariciando su cara con la mano, podría estar con Apple u otras pero la química que tenían ellos dos era innegable.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos roto?" Estaba claro cuál era su plan, si pensaba que lo iba a conseguir era una estúpida, su relación solamente había tenido un percance pero nada más. Apple y él eran la pareja perfecta y no iba a consentir que se separan en esta vida u otra.

Esa pregunta le pareció rara, claro que deberían haber roto después de lo del viernes, se había asegurado de contarle hasta el último detalle y algunos más de su imaginación a la rubia para que los odiara a ambos a muerte y no quisiera saber nada de ellos pero se ve que solo había conseguido distanciarlos. Bueno solo tendría que regar un poquito la semilla que había plantado en Apple y conseguiría lo que tanto quería.

"Sabes que me gustan las chicas que llevan el control pero me gusta mucho más llevarlo yo. Has hecho un trabajo impecable pero no lo suficiente, bebé" Daring le dijo con voz suave susurrando cerca de su oreja como si le contara un secreto. Si no se tratara de su fallida estrategia para acabar con su relación con la rubia, le hubieran temblado aún más las piernas y acelerado el corazón.

Y con ese comentario se fue de la taquilla donde se encontraban para ir a la clase de historia, mientras que Duchess se quedó allí en medio del pasillo. Viendo cómo se alejaba altivamente de su lado antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

Faybelle se acercó a ella después de que se fuera Daring, había visto todo y escuchado su conversación, estaba claro que su brillante plan para que cortaran no había funcionado como ella pensaba que ocurriría.

"Sabes que él no dejará su relación con ella" Le pilló por sorpresa su comentario al igual que su aparición pero no iba hacer que notara que no tenía todo bajo control.

"¿Piensas que no soy capaz? Querida Faybelle tenía previsto esto de ante mano, así que solamente tenemos que pasar al plan B. Lo dejarán antes de que termine el trimestre créeme" Respondió cruzándose de brazos, era una mentirosa de élite y así iba a ser, haría lo imposible para que lo dejaran antes de terminar el trimestre.

"Me alegro que lo tengas todo controlado, y ¿ahora cuál es el plan?" Se alegraba que tuviera otro plan Duchess.

"Primero vayamos a clase así encontremos a Kitty y Lizzie y os lo contaré, pero ya te dijo que este no fallará " Digo mientras iban hacía la clase de historia en el segundo piso.

Ya llegaban tarde ¿pero qué más da?, solamente era historia con _el topo_ asique no se perdían gran cosa, solamente su pizarra llena de una caligrafía pésima que se suponía que había que copiar junto con unas explicaciones aburridísimas que le daban ganas de dormirse como Briar Beauty solía hacer.

Llamaron a la puerta, solo fue un poco de retraso ni siquiera había empezado a escribir en la pizarra aunque parecía molesto por haberle cortado su explicación tan interesaste pero no podía hacer nada por impedir que entraran cuando habían venido después de siete minutos de que sonara la campana. No era culpa de ellas que el autobús tardara tanto.

Al final las dejó pasar a regañadientes para seguir con su explicación. Duchess sabía que en el fondo _el topo_ era un profesor comprensivo. Durante la excusa que le decía al profesor miró de reojo a Daring por unos segundos, pero ¡ni la miraba! Cuando todos las observaban mentir al maestro con maestría. Incluso al pasar al lado de su mesa para llegar al final donde siempre se sentaban y estaban sus dos amigas restantes, ¡le ignoro completamente!

No iba a consentir que eso la afectara, pero todo esto que le ocurría era culpa de la rubia y su odio, envidia, celos… iban a ir dirigido a ella claramente. Quería que llorara y se le corriera todo el rímel por la cara, se sintiera una mierda, que lo supieran incluso todos en el instituto aunque eso no sería conveniente para su relación con él ya que perderían los dos bastante reputación social y Sparrow no tenía que llegar a saberlo, estaba muy bien intentando sacarse este curso y todo lo demás que hacía.

"Duchess ¿entonces cuál es el plan?" Duchess sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, que se había girado hacia atrás en medio de la clase para saberlo.

"He pensado que debería de pedirla disculpas" Sus amigas la miraban extrañadas, seguramente pensaban porque lo había hecho si luego quería que fuera igual todo.

"No te entiendo" Dijo Lizzie.

Sabía que sus amigas no eran tan inteligentes como ella, así que se lo tendría que explicar detenidamente como siempre. Menos mal que ella ya tenía asumido que eran un poco tontitas "Como ya sabéis me hice amiga de Apple para hacer que cortaran su relación y así tenemos que seguir con el plan. Yo como su buena mejor amiga me sentí culpable de todo lo ocurrido entre su novio y yo y por eso se lo conté. Si imploro su perdón y digo que no me importa nada él que fue un error, podríamos volver a ser muy buenas amigas y entonces podré aconsejarla sobre su relación con Daring o podría incitarla a salir con alguien menos mujeriego, ¿o quién sabe qué cosas podría conseguir que hiciera? "Le miraron aún más extrañadas.

"Las de atrás del todo, ¿pueden girarse hacia delante y callarse? Llegáis tarde y encimas os ponéis a hablar, para eso no vengáis a clase" Dijo molesto antes de volverse a girarse a seguir escribiendo en la pizarra.

Cuando ya entendieron después de bastante rato su plan pensaron que era genial, un clásico hacerse amiga del enemigo pero siempre funcionaba.

[...]

Ya había terminado la primera hora del día de hoy hacía unos minutos antes. Normalmente se hubiera levantado e ido un momento a la puerta ya que le estaría esperando Daring para darle un beso o incluso uno con lengua pero ¿ya no iba a ocurrir eso más? Así que prefirió quedarse en su sitio y girarse a hablar con sus compañeras de atrás como hacía Ashlynn.

"Entonces chicas, decirme ¿qué habéis pensado algo para la página oficial del instituto? Por qué con lo que publican Dexter o Humphrey bastante que lo ve alguien" Blondie les preguntó ya que era la editora de la página web del instituto.

"Yo había pensado Blondie en hacer un blog sobre el amor, con opción de llamada o algo así para aconsejar a los alumnos y alumnas que tienen problemas para expresar sus sentimientos a otras personas. En mi otro instituto lo hicimos y quedó muy bien" Cupido lo hizo también en su antiguo instituto y hubo gente que vino a pedirle consejos.

"Me parece una muy buena idea así los estudiantes podrán encontrar su media naranja y además atraeremos a más gente. ¿Y vosotras dos qué habéis pensado?" La rubia quería que la página web del instituto fuera famosa entre el alumnado.

"Ummm… verás no he pensado en eso, lo siento. He estado tan ocupada este fin de semana con el trabajo de biología y también con mi nuevo trabajo, me han contratado en el centro comercial ¡en la zapatería _Mary Jane_!" Ashlynn dijo alegremente, ese iba a ser su primer trabajo.

"¡Eso es genial! Enhorabuena enserio, seguro que lo harás genial y ya nos pasaremos Briar y yo a la tienda para verte." Blondie sabía que Ashlynn quería trabajar allí, le encantaban los zapatos y además estaría enfrente de donde trabajaba su novio. "Y a ti se te ocurre algo ¿Apple?".

No estaba prestando atención a la conversación ya que pensaba en que no había hablado con Raven desde que se fue de su casa y debería de pasar a saludarla después de todo lo que la ayudó. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo, lo mismo podría ir a su mesa y saludarles ya que hoy no había venido el profesor de matemáticas y en ese momento estaba en su hora libre. Así que cuando le preguntó tardó un rato en pensar su respuesta.

"Bueno me parece una gran idea el blog de Cupido y si funcionó en su otro instituto, aquí seguro que también funcionara" Suponía que era una buena idea según lo que se había llegado a enterar más o menos.

"Si es una brillante idea pero creo que necesitamos algo más para publicar y que se una más gente a la página web" En serio, quería que muchos estudiantes vieran la página.

"¿Y si encontrarais una historia o noticia interesante? Seguro que lo verían más personas" A todo el mundo le iba el cotilleo y sobre todo a Blondie, que bien lo sabía Ashlynn.

"Podría ser ¿pero qué clase de noticia, podría interesar?" Era interesante escribir sobre algo que hubiera ocurrido en el instituto pero ahora no se le ocurría nada curioso que pudiera atraer a adolescentes.

"¿Por qué no haces un buzón de sugerencias anónimo? Así los alumnos te pueden comentar cosas interesantes que luego tú puedas escribir" Eso le pareció muy buena idea para popularizar la página junto con lo del blog de Cupido.

Después de que le dijera eso, la rubia sacó su teléfono para hacer el blog y el buzón de sugerencias, mientras las otras dos miraban como lo hacía. Apple en cambio se estaba aburriendo de toda esa conversación y pensó que ese era un buen momento para que fuera a saludar a Raven y sus amigos.

Para ir tendría que levantarse de sus sitio y cruzar todo el aula para llegar ya que su mesa estaba justamente al otro lado de la clase, en la pared mientras la suya en donde las ventanas.

"¿Oye chicas os importa si me voy un momento a hablar con Raven?" Levantaron su mirada un momento del teléfono de Blondie, mirándola extrañadas de su pregunta y que no hubiera salido a ver a su novio como hacía siempre pero al final dijeron que no se preocupara, que ellas seguirían con la página del instituto solas. Además que sabía que les pareció rara su pregunta, diría que nunca les habló de su amistad pasada con Raven ni que anteriormente fueron mejores amigas.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de ellas, bueno más bien la de Maddie ya que la de Raven estaba pegada a la pared detrás de una columna, no sabía que decirles. Hacía como dos años que no iba a hablar con ella a su mesa aunque antes tampoco lo hacía ya que se sentaban juntas. Se les veía que les pareció raro su presencia allí, les había cortado el rollo claramente pero Raven le sonrió.

Eso le animó a buscar las palabras para iniciar una conversación, porque no debería de haber ido allí para quedarse sin decir o no hacer nada. Así que les dijo "Hola chicos, de ¿qué estáis hablando?" que era una pregunta sencilla y para nada rara dentro de esa situación tan extraña, pensó.

Le siguieron miraron extrañados Dexter y Alistair ya que seguramente no entendían que hacía allí preguntando eso cuando había dejado hace bastante tiempo de hablar con todos ellos casi cuando empezó a salir con el hermano de Dexter.

Pero Maddie sí que le contestó después de unos segundos "Pues estaba diciéndoles que hoy había llegado tarde porque no encontraba mi mini chistera de la suerte y cuando estaba viniendo a clase por donde las taquillas, he escuchado unos gritos que venían de una chica de un año mayor que nosotros. No sé qué había alborotado sus plumas pero parecía muy enfadada" Dijo mirándola y luego al ver que estaba de pie, le ofreció coger una silla para que se sentara con ellos.

Estaba dudosa si sentarse en la guardia con ellos, no sabía si de verdad no estorbaba allí pero Raven y Maddie le sonreía así que suponía que no les importaría mucho. Solo había pensado en pasar a saludar y volver con Ashlynn y las otras pero esto parecía una perfecta oportunidad para acercarse al grupo de nuevo.

Alcanzó una silla de al lado y la movió para ponerla al lado de la mesa de Alistair ya que ellas estaban giradas hacia atrás para hablar con ellos. Al principio se sintió un poco extraña allí con ellos después de tanto tiempo pero solo fue un pequeño momento cuando notó que era todo igual que antes.

"Yo también lo he escuchado, mientras iba a clase con Bunny que nos habían pedido algo para entregar del club de ajedrez. Me parece que era tu hermano, Dexter hablando con una de su clase en donde las taquillas" Miro hacia su compañero de al lado.

"Ahhh entonces esa debe de ser Duchess, me parece que durante el fin de semana no le ha respondió sus mensajes ni llamadas. No paró de sonar en los tres días su iphone y seguramente por eso estaba enfadada aunque no sé el motivo del desplante de Daring".

Apple al escuchar eso, pensó un segundo que si Daring había ignorado todo lo que le mandaba la otra, ¿tal vez no debió bloquearle tan rápido en vez de hablar con él antes? No no Raven había hecho bien en bloquearle, seguramente había ignorado a Duchess porque gracias a ella se había enterado de su romance cuando él quería seguir ocultándoselo.

"Pero si estaban enfadados, Apple seguro que lo sabe siendo pareja de mi hermano y amiga de Duchess" Dexter dijo haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarla, le daba curiosidad ya que su hermano era raro que ignorara a una chica.

Notó que nadie sabía que había pasado en su relación, ni siquiera a sus hermanos se lo había contado. Por un lado se alegraba que no fuera la comidilla del instituto o por lo menos de este curso y el siguiente, aunque le seguían emparejando con él y ella mentía como si fuese perfecta su relación. Debería de poder decir en voz alta que le había dejado por engañarla pero eso significaría que sentirían pena por ella o peor dirían que era normal, si no habían llegado a esa fase aún. Aunque en verdad solamente le había bloqueado ya que ni siquiera habían hablado de romper y en el fondo, sabía que no quería romper su relación de casi tres años.

"Pues no lo sé la verdad, he estado tan liada con el metabolismo que ni he podido hablar con ninguno de los dos pero seguramente sería algo relacionado con su curso. Ya sabéis Duchess es muy irascible" Respondió con una respuesta bastante creíblemente, todos en el instituto sabían que era muy irascible esa chica.

"Seguramente sea lo que ha dicho Apple, ya sabemos cómo se puso en la excursión del patinaje sobre hielo con Poppy O'hair. Pero mejor hablemos de otras cosas como… ¿qué haremos el viernes?" Raven hizo que dirigieran sus miradas hacía ella para poder ayudar a su amiga que sabía que no había sido una pregunta fácil para responder.

"Buena pregunta Raven, ¿Alistair que vamos a hacer?" Maddie preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Perdonad ¿pero qué pasa el viernes?" Apple le parecía que había algo importante el viernes para ellos y le parecía interesante saber que habían planeado.

"Verás Apple habíamos pensado el viernes en hacer una quedada para jugar a juegos de mesa, si no estás ocupada te invitamos a que vengas" Cuantos más mejor, así sería más divertido jugar a los juegos y sería una buena oportunidad para empezar de cero el grupo con Apple pensó Raven.

"¡Claro Apple, tienes que venir! Jugaremos a un montón de juegos: trivial, monopoli, twister, just dance… Será tan divertido jugarlos mientras tomamos té" Maddie dijo emocionadísima, sería una tarde súper divertida para todos.

Le estaban invitando a ir, ¿pero cómo se había equivocado tanto yéndose con otros? que gran error había cometido con ellos en serio, se sentía súper culpable.

"Me encantan los juegos de mesa, pero ¿tenéis todos esos juegos en una casa?" Parecía un plan divertidísimo, y ya no les volvería a ignorar para quedar o algo. Quería ir a esa quedada muchísimo, así podría pasar página del día que se fue con las otras.

"Bueno cada uno hemos pensado llevar uno a la casa de Alistair" Respondiendo a su pregunta.

"Ahh sobre eso, mi madre necesita la casa porque va a venir mi tía así que no puede ser en la mía pero pensaba que si a Dexter no le importaba que lo hiciéramos en su casa como el otro día".

"No no, claro no me importa, mis padres se van el fin de semana y tendremos la casa para nosotros tres así que creo que podemos hacer la fiesta allí o incluso os podríais quedar a dormir, no creo que a Darling le importe y menos a Daring si se queda su novia" Dexter dijo mirando a Raven cuando dijo lo de quedarse a dormir.

Raven y ella se miraron por un segundo, una cosa era quedar con ellos para jugar a juegos de mesa y otra quedarse adormir en casa de él y de sus ¿cuñados? Ese día sería imposible evitarle en su casa.

"Bueno Dex no sé si al final es buena idea todo eso, mejor podríamos esperar al próximo viernes que mi casa estará libre" Le fastidiaba un poco decirlo pero no creía que Apple aunque se había comprometido a venir, quisiera ir a la casa de los Charming y mucho menos dormir allí.

Apple vio como la cara de Maddie dejaba de sonreír junto con el resto, se veía que lo habían programado desde hace tiempo y por su presencia aquí Raven quería cancelarlo para que no tuviera que ir. Pero como iba a permitir eso después de que llevaran tiempo planeándolo, no pasaba nada podría decir que se encontraba mal o algo por el estilo. Pero pensando en Daring, ¿no era ese fin de semana que se iba a pescar con Hunter? Si si se iba este viernes hasta el domingo, si iba a su casa no estaría ese fin de semana y ella podría ir sin tener la posibilidad de encontrarle.

"No no Raven, no podéis cancelarlo ahora con las ganas que tenéis todos, me niego rotundamente a que eso ocurra. Dexter cuenta conmigo para la quedada y con Maddie" Le dijo mirándole y sorprendiendo a todos al decirlo.

"Por supuesto Apple, que voy y Alistair también" Maddie dijo otra vez sonriente.

Entonces solo quedaba Raven que era la que había dicho de cancelarlo, aunque al principio no entendía a Apple queriendo ir allí pero si ella estaba tan segura de ir pues no iba a impedirlo "Bueno si tanto insistís pues el viernes nos vemos en casa de Dexter".

"Bien bien, ¡Raven también se apunta!" Chilló Maddie felizmente.

"Si vamos a quedar este viernes, ¿podría invitar a Bunny a tu casa? Hacemos muy buen equipo en ajedrez y creo que para los juegos de mesa sería igual" Alistair preguntó a su amigo intentando esconder su vergüenza delante de todos.

Apple suponía que estaba hablando de Bunny Blanc una chica bajita de la otra clase y por cómo hablaba de ella Alistair, parecía que podría haber algo entre ellos. Le recordaba a como ella hablaba antes de él.

Sus sospechas no eran en vano ya que parecía que los que estaban a su alrededor también pensaban eso.

"Claro, pregúntaselo a ver si quiere venir, aunque ya te digo que Raven y yo somos los mejores en estos juego" Dexter dijo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Hablaron de todo lo que harían el viernes y de los juegos que se traería cada uno hasta que se terminó la guardia de clase y vino el profesor de física y química. Aunque siguieron hablando durante el recreo y descansos hasta que sonó la campana de las 02.20p.m y entonces lo seguirían hablando mientras volvían a casa, aunque Apple ya no pudo estar en esa conversación debido a que ella volvía en coche.

Al sonar la campana salió del instituto cruzando la calle para esperar donde siempre al chófer, que normalmente ya estaría en la puerta pero le había dicho su madre que dejaría el coche en el taller por la mañana después de llevarla a ella y se lo entregaban ahora, así que tardaría un poco seguramente.

Mientras esperaba se dedicó a mirar su iphone, le habían añadido a su grupo de quedadas el cual seguía llamándose igual y con la misma foto de perfil antes de que se hubiera salido hace tiempo. Siguió mirando por si tenía algún mensaje de su madre o algún grupo de los que tenía, hasta que vio la foto de perfil de Daring que prefirió volverlo a apagar, sabía lo mismo era capaz de desbloquearle.

Decidió mejor a reflexionar sobre el día de hoy que fue muy agradable de las expectativas que tenía el sábado, no se había cruzado con ninguno de los dos y había quedado con sus antiguos amigos otra vez aunque fuera en la casa de los Charming donde iba a ser la quedada o fiesta de pijamas pero bueno ya había ido alguna vez y se suponía que Daring se iría de pesca así que todo estaba correcto.

Veía irse o cruzar a todos los alumnos de Ever After High, el chófer tardaba demasiado y a este paso iba a ocurrir lo que no quería que le pasara. Y así fue, estaba cruzando el paso de cebra seguido por sus hermanos gemelos menores pero en vez de ir recto hacía ella giró hacia la derecha ya que su coche dorado estaba aparcado allí. Diría que no se percató de su presencia, ya que estaba hablando con Dexter hasta que entró al coche y él se quedó con la puerta abierta del conductor mirándola y dedicándola una de sus sonrisas, que usaba para conquistarla. Y a ella, sin quererlo se le acelerón los latidos de su corazón, mientras le miraba esos segundos antes de que notara que su coche estaba frente a ella y abriera la puerta para entrar y romper sus miradas.

Allí dentro pensó en el momento de antes, una mirada y ya estaba su corazón acelerado, no podía perdonarlo así de fácil pero si le ocurría eso mirándose unos segundos, si le rogaba su perdón ¿sería capaz de no dárselo? En serio debería de aclarar que eran con él: pareja, amigos o nada, habían sido casi tres años y ahora ¿qué haría? ¿Había desperdiciado tres años para nada?, no claro que no, se lo había pasado de maravilla con sus citas, sus besos y abrazos y además le seguía queriendo ¿no? ¿Le podría perdonar y que todo volviera a ser como antes? Es todo lo que quería que pasara pero ¿cómo le iba a perdonar y hacer como si nada? No podía perdonarle cuando había estado con otra y le había mentido durante un mes aparte todos los mensajes que se mandaban.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daring ¿vas a entrar o qué?" Darling preguntó desde el asiento de atrás ya que su hermano llevaba con la puerta abierta como cinco minutos ya.

"Claro Darling, estaba mirando si había mucho atasco. No es mi culpa que vayamos a salir tarde." Dijo sonriendo antes de entrar al coche por fin y empezar a arrancarlo.

"Lo siento, pero me ha tocado exponer el último y ha ocurrido un problema con el ordenador. Encima tengo que rehacerlo para mañana y estudiar matemáticas también" El castaño dijo, que mala suerte que fuera el último y se estropeara el ordenador.

"Da igual hermanito" Si su hermano no hubiera tenido ese problema, no le hubieran llegado tan tarde al coche y no hubieran ocurrido esas miradas entre la rubia y él. Diría que eso era un avance, le había bloqueado pero se le quedó mirando hasta que apareció su coche así que tan enfadada no estaría.

Desde el verano había estado preparándose para sacarse el carnet de conducir y cuando finalmente había aprobado (a la primera) sus padres le habían comprado el coche dorado que quería. Y ya que tenía el carnet no hacía falta que vinieran a buscarles alguien, ya les llevaba y traía él como buen hermano mayor.

"Entonces Dex, ¿qué te ha ocurrido en la presentación del metabolismo?" Darling agradecía que no le hubiera tocado este año el profesor Rumpelstiltskin, el trabajo del año pasado de la estructura del ADN ya fue bastante.

"Pues me ha tocado ser el último en exponer y con lo bien que me lo había preparado, hecho y demás, no he podido exponerlo debido a que el ordenador no reconocía el archivo y he estado con el profesor después de que sonara la campana unos diez o quince minutos intentando arreglarlo y al final ha dicho que lo vuelva a hacer para mañana" Dexter respondió indignado, había estado como todo el fin de semana y ahora tendría que volverlo a hacer.

"Hermanito no te enfades, ¿no puedes hacer un copia y pega en PDF o cambiar el archivo desde el ordenador?" Su hermano se enfadaba por tener que repetir un trabajo, tampoco era para tanto si tuviera a una pesada todo el rato detrás suya como él.

"Eso sería genial Daring, pero ha dicho Rumpelstiltskin que lo haga a mano, ni un copia y pega ni unos papeles impresos, escrito a mano." Pasarlo a mano le llevaría como media tarde y tenía también que estudiar para el examen de mañana.

"Bueno Dex, al menos este fin de semana no tendrás ni otro trabajo ni un examen. Así que ¿podríamos ver una película de miedo actual?, ¿IT 2? Que ya hemos visto la primera" A Darling le encantaban las películas de miedo, que no es que las odiara pero siempre iban a ver de ese tipo y algunas sí que le atormentaba como esa del payaso.

"Ummmm… suena interesante pero había pensado que si mamá y papá se iban este fin de semana, ¿mis amigos y yo podríamos hacer una quedada para dormir?" Si se lo decía a sus hermanos y les convencía, ellos podrían decírselo a sus padres que seguro que les hacían más caso que a él.

"Uhhh mi hermanito menor quiere hacer una fiesta con bebidas alcohólicas en casa cuando nuestros padres se van, que malote eres Dexter" No hubiera pensado que su hermano le iba el alcohol, por un lado estaba orgulloso y por otro le debería de pegarle.

"¡Dexter!"Le miró con sorpresa, no pensaba que su gemelo quería hacer ese tipo de cosas.

¿Cómo pensaban que quería hacer una fiesta con un montón de adolescentes hormonados junto con bebidas alcohólicas y en su propia casa? Eso le pegaría más a Daring y ni eso.

"No no sería una fiesta de juegos de mesa como a veces hacemos pero esta duraría del viernes por la tarde al sábado por la mañana y no habría nada de bebidas alcohólicas o cosas así. Solo sería una reunión con algunos amigos" Esperaba que sus hermanos no les molestara ya que sino les convencía a ellos, ¿cómo lo haría con sus padres?. Por lo menos esperaba tener la aprobación de Darling.

"Bueno si dices que va a ser una tarde de juegos y luego se quedan a dormir, ¿podría ir yo?, sabes que me gusta jugar a juegos de mesa con vosotros y además Rosabella este fin de semana no puede quedar." Se lo pasaba bien en las quedadas a las que iba de vez en cuando y además se llevaba muy bien con Raven, era una gran amiga para ella.

"Claro, ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos jugando a los juegos"No solo había conseguido la aprobación de Darling sino que además quería unirse.

No entendía que tiene de divertido para Darling ir a una quedada de juegos de mesa con Dexter y sus amigos nerds. Quería a su hermano pero tenía que admitir que su hermano era nerd al igual que sus amigos, y él no veía nada interesante a lo que hacían para _divertirse_ , suponía que Darling se apuntaba a veces ya que eran gemelos y tendrían gustos similares. "Bueno has convencido a Darling pero sabes que aún faltan papá y mamá ¿no? Y no sé si te dejarán hacer la fiesta cuando ellos no están".

"¿Pero tú crees que les parecerá una mala idea?" Dijo mirándole, bueno por si acaso se lo contaría primero a su madre.

"Dexter solamente pienso que no te dejaran papá y mamá, ¿además sin que este yo para vigilaros? Hermanito vete diciendo a tus amigos que lo hagan en otra casa." No creía que sus padres lo aprobaran.

"Daring no necesitamos que nos hagas de canguro como si fuéramos niños pequeños o bebés. En especial a mí que no me dejas ni juntarme casi con chicos" A Darling le fastidiaba bastante que sus padres confiaran mayoritariamente en Daring y que por ser el mayor pensara que podía hacer y ordenar a los demás como quisiera, sin contar con la opinión del resto.

"Pero Darling ¿cómo voy a dejar que algún chico se acerque a mi hermanita pequeña? Eso jamás ocurrirá, así que ya puedes ir olvidándote de tener novio en tu vida." Daring dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¡Dexter dile algo!" Le molestaba mucho que pensaran que era una damisela en apuros, esperaba que su gemelo dijera algo ya que solían estar siempre en la misma página y lo que decía Daring no tenía pies ni cabeza.

"En eso tiene razón Daring, no podemos dejar que se te acerquen chicos. Los novios solo quieren aprovecharse de vosotras y de todo lo demás, que clase de hermanos mayores seríamos si no lo impidiéramos" Desde niños alejaban a su hermana de los demás chicos, ni dejaban que viniera su amigo Chase cuando estaban ellos presentes.

"Gracias Dexter por decirlo" Contestó Daring, eso seguro que le había subido el ego más aún de lo que ya lo tenía.

"Si tener novio, es tan malo ¿Por qué ustedes dos tienen pareja?" Porque ellos podían tener pareja o lo que sea y a ella le trataban como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Se quedaron pensando que responderla hasta que habló Daring "Bueno porque nosotros somos unos buenos novios y no encontrarías a unos chicos igual que nosotros nunca Darling, nosotros somos Charmings."

Quería a sus hermanos pero ¿porque tienen que ser tan protectores con ella?, ya era mayor y no le dejaban casi acercarse a ningún chico, si ni les caía bien su amigo de toda la vida y compañero de clase Chase. Menos mal que no le iban los chicos pero aun así no tenían por qué meterse en sus relaciones personales, ella no se metía tampoco en las suyas.

[...]

Durante el camino a casa o la hora de la comida no podía quitarse ese momento en que se quedaron mirándose. Debería de haberse girado hacia el otro lado, ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza más que antes y además mañana tenía un examen de matemáticas, al menos era una asignatura que no se le daba mal.

Este año no podía pasarle que le quedara alguna asignatura como el año pasado, su madre se enfadó muchísimo porque solo quedaba con ellos y estudiaba poco pero este año no podría ser así.

Así que aunque hubiera iniciado hace un mes el curso escolar, ya con lo ocurrido entre ellos tres se dedicaría mayoritariamente a sus notas, así esperaba olvidarse de lo ocurrido tras finalizar el instituto y conseguir también que su madre se alegrara en algo por ella.

Abrió el libro de matemáticas y empezó hacer todos los ejercicios que había mandado el profesor, durante unas dos horas y media estuvo así hasta que ya perdió la concentración y se empezó a cansar de tantos números.

Apple retiró un poco su silla del escritorio para descansar un poco, tener que mirar tantas veces y revisar hojas o cálculos sin sus gafas le producía un poco de dolor de cabeza. Se le rompen las gafas justo un día antes de un examen, todo por el trabajo inhumano del metabolismo aunque al menos no hubo ningún problema con el ordenador como con el trabajo de Dexter.

Por suerte matemáticas era una asignatura que se le deba realmente bien a Apple junto con física y química, y además era el primer examen así que sería sencillo. Mientras ella prefería los números y cuentas matemáticas, se acordó de Raven que era más de dibujar o hacer manualidades ya que es una persona muy creativa.

En ese momento sonó una notificación del iphone, era un mensaje del grupo de Raven y los demás así que cogió el móvil y empezó a leer lo que habían escrito. Era Dexter, decía que se lo había dicho a Darling que le pereció una gran idea y hasta se quería unirse ya que su amiga no podía quedar ese fin de semana.

Tal vez sería raro que fuera a su casa cuando su novio se iba de pesca y casi nunca había hablado con ellos dos, les conocía desde hace siempre, ya que vivían en el mismo pueblo y su padre a veces hablaba con el señor Charming .Pero hasta que llegó al instituto y Daring le pidió salir no había hablado mucho con él , con Dexter alguna vez ya que iban a la misma clase y ahora suponía que hablarían más ya que es pareja de Raven. Pero con Darling diría que nunca había cruzado más de tres palabras o así, únicamente hablaron cuándo fue una o dos veces a la casa y preguntó dónde estaba el baño.

Apple siguió mirando los mensajes que escribían hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Duchess. Sabía que no debería de mirarlo pero le daba intriga que le escribiera cuando habían pasado como tres días desde que se lo contó.

"Holaa Apple, no te he visto en todo el día. Además nos ha parecido raro no estuvieras con nosotras en el recreo, ¿estás bien?" Duchess pensó que era un buen momento para escribirla ya que no se habían cruzado en todo el día, aunque tampoco es que quisiera pero tenía que hacer las paces además a ella no le había bloqueado.

Le contaba todo el viernes y ahora le preguntaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada o tuviera un resfriado, ¿pensaba que era tonta? Debería de bloquearla o escribirla algo es lo único que se le venía a la mente pero al final siguió mirando el mensaje ya que no sabía que responder aún.

"Ohh Apple, me sale que los lees así que supongo que estás aun enfadada conmigo y lo entiendo pero por favor perdóname. Hemos sido mejores amigas durante dos años y medio no dejemos que un chico nos arruine la amistad que teníamos, además que ya sabes que yo paso de Daring ni le miró. Pero por favor dime algo lo que sea." Con este mensaje la rubia seguro que le contestaría algo seguro.

Tardó en decidir qué hacer hasta que se atrevió a responder a su mentira _"_ Si pasas tanto de él ¿Por qué le has estado gritando esta mañana en medio del pasillo?" Acaso pensaba que creería que ella era la que le ignoraba a él, cuando era al revés. Todo el mundo oyó esta mañana lo ocurrido entre ellos dos y Dexter dijo que el móvil de Daring sonó durante todo el fin de semana.

Duchess no hubiera pensado que le contestaría algo como eso. Así que se había enterado de su charla en el pasillo, bueno todos los problemas se puede resolver con más mentiras.

"Me alegro que me contestes y que sepas sobre mi charla con él, solamente le estaba diciendo como podía haberte dejado ir y no luchar por lo vuestro que era tan especial como decías" Y por último una carita llorando de emoticono.

Encima de que arruinaba su relación, le dice las mismas palabras que le decía ella misma cuando hablaban de su relación. Ahora sí que tenía que decirla algo, no podía callarse cuando solo le escribía mentiras. Aunque no le contestara con algo ofensivo (quería pero no podía) pues le mandaría un mensaje sarcástico o irónico al menos.

"Era especial cuando no te metiste por medio Duchess y para que lo sepas no hace falta que le exijas eso, ya que él y yo no volveremos" No estaba segura de esa última afirmación pero eso era lo típico que se decía en esta situación.

"Apple por favor sabes que me arrepiento de lo ocurrido un montón y no puedo dejar que rompáis vuestra relación por esta tontería" Estaba muy segura de que la rubia mentía con eso de que nunca volverían.

No puede dejar que rompan pero si seguir con el secreto durante un mes entero, ¿qué pensaba que iba a ocurrir? No quería seguir hablando con ella sobre este tema u otro, así que prefirió apagar su teléfono y seguir practicando para su examen de matemáticas.

Quería seguir estudiando matemáticas pero no podía dejar de pensar para que Duchess había escrito esos mensajes, seguro que eran por algo que tramaba y no porque en verdad quisiera pedirla disculpas. Ya no tenía que seguir haciéndose la falsa delante de ella si ya había hecho eso con Daring y luego se lo había contado.

Seguía pensando en esos mensajes tan extraños, ¿tal vez debería pedir consejo a alguien para que le ayudara o le aclarara que podría significar? Así que llamó a Raven para ver si le podía aconsejar como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba ayuda con algo.

"Hola Apple, justo pensaba en llamarte también" Apple suponía que si Raven le iba a llamar seguro que su problema no era igual al de ella, pero si necesitaba su ayuda como iba a negársela si Raven le ayudaba siempre.

"Bueno pues tú dirás Raven, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" Primero le ayudaría y ya luego le contaría sus _problemas_ que seguro que no eran tan importantes.

"Vale, ¿por dónde puedo empezar? Verás no tengo ni idea de hacer algo en el examen de matemáticas de mañana y esperaba que me pudieras ayudar". Raven odiaba las matemáticas, el año pasado casi le quedan para recuperar.

"Está bien, primero dime que es lo que no entiendes y empezamos por ahí y luego ya hacemos lo que sepas hacer mejor ¿Dime qué es lo que menos entiendes?" Mientras le ayudaba en la asignatura podría repasar ella también para mañana.

"Ummm… ¿por qué no empezamos por el principio?" Esperaba que Apple no le molestara que le explicara el tema entero desde el principio. Aunque el año pasado suspendiera algun trimeste con tres o cuatro asignaturas, nunca suspendió una asignatura que tuviera números ya que se le daban muy bien mientras que a ella era un quebradero de cabeza.

Sabía que Raven no era de números, pero bueno explicar todo el tema les llevaría bastante tiempo en la tarde pero no iba a dejar a su amiga que suspendiera el primer examen del trimestre.

"Bueno no te preocupes, empecemos desde el principio. Hagamos el ejercicio 5 de la página 8 que es fácil". Ya que empezaban de cero, harían uno facilillo.

Les llevó varias horas que Raven comprendiera por lo menos como hacer casi todo lo del tema, luego ya pulirían lo que mejor se le diera para el examen. Aunque por ahora harían una pausa después de estar todo el rato hablando de números necesitaban un descanso las dos.

"Muchas gracias Apple, enserio sabes que no me gustan nada las matemáticas" Gracias a ella pudo entender muchas cosas de este primer tema, pero no quería para nada imaginar cómo eran los siguientes.

"No te preocupes, así te ayudó y también sigo estudiando. ¿Pero cómo es que no has llamado a Dexter? "A él también le dan bien los números y siempre estudiaba para sacar la mejor nota no como ella.

"No he querido molestarle, con el examen y teniendo que rehacer lo del metabolismo estaría ocupadísimo para poder ayudarme. Oye pero al final me has ayudado con esto y no me has contado para que me habías llamado" Apple le llamaba para contarle algo importante suponía y en vez de hablar un momento sobre eso, se dedicaban a hacer matemáticas toda la tarde.

Ya ni recordaba que quería hablarle sobre los mensajes con Duchess "Pues es que estaba leyendo lo que decíais por el grupo cuando he recibido un mensaje de Duchess".

"¿De esa chica? ¿Y qué te decía? Se regocijaba de que se hubiera metido en vuestra relación o algo así" Duchess era capaz de cualquier cosa, no tenía duda alguna.

Si hubiera sido eso al menos no hubiera sido tan extraño "No, no, me hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras, que no me había visto en todo el día o que por qué no había ido con ellas en el recreo. Y luego me estaba pidiendo perdón".

"¿Pero para qué te pide disculpas? No pensé que te escribiría después de todo lo ocurrido por eso no la bloquee también" Escuchar que esa chica había pedido disculpas fue lo más extraño que escuchó desde hace tiempo y Maddie solía decir muchas cosas raras.

"Pues no lo sé la verdad me ha parecido extrañísimo, pero le he dicho que mi relación se ha roto por que ella se metió en medio" Se debería sentir orgullosa de habérselo soltado así pero eso le recordaba a que Daring se fue con ella.

"Muy bien Apple, ¿y esa tía que quiere? Ya ha roto tu relación y se puede quedar con Daring para siempre, porque habéis roto ya ¿no?" Sabía que le había prometido después de la hora libre que rompería con Daring, pero es que no podía o ¿no quería?

"Bueno aún no quiero hablar con él" Esperaba que no se enfadara, sabía que debería de romper con él. Pero tirar tres años casi de relación era demasiado y no estaba 100% segura de hacerlo, quería esperar un poco más.

"Apple entiendo que no quieras hablar con él, pero únicamente tienes que escribirle te dejo y lo vuelves a desbloquear. No hace falta ni que hables con él o explicarle el por qué, estoy segura de que te sentirás mejor cuando por fin seas libre" Como iba a seguir o arreglar las cosas con Daring después de que le fuera infiel, eso sería una humillación y ella podía conseguir otra pareja mejor.

Ser libre, ella no quería eso ¿no? El mundo estaba diseñado para tener parejas, la vida en general era para dos personas y después de tres años con pareja no sabía estar sola ni cómo conseguir otra además que dicen que el tiempo arregla todo, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para saber qué hacer.

"Ya Raven, pero creo que aún necesito más tiempo ¿vale?" No quería ponerse borde con ella como solía ocurrirle así que lo intentó decir de un modo suave.

"Bueno Apple tómate el tiempo que necesites" No entendía como aún no tenía claro que debía dejarle por todo lo que hizo, pero ella no era Apple y no podía obligarla a hacer eso aunque fuera lo más correcto. Esperaba que no lo perdonara ya que no lo merecía.

Agradecía que su amiga no le molestara que se tomara un poco más de tiempo para saber qué era lo correcto y lo incorrecto en esta asquerosa situación en la que le habían metido.

Después de eso Apple decidió que era el momento de volver con las matemáticas así que se pusieron a practicar lo que mejor se le daba a Raven hasta la hora de cenar. Ya le parecía muy habitual que cuando no le gustaba de qué hablaba con los demás cambiaba de tema o se iba.

[...]

"Entonces mamá ¿qué te parece la idea?" Cuando se lo contó a su madre lo de la reunión de amigos parecía que no le molestaba.

"Bien, seguro que Darling y tú lo pasareis muy bien jugando a juegos de mesa mientras no estamos" La señora Charming mientras hablaba con su hijo y organizaba las maletas.

"Pues si te agrada, se lo dices tú a papá es solo una pequeña reunión de amigos" Hablar con su madre era fácil pero con su padre prefería mejor que se lo contará ella misma.

"¿Cómo una reunión de amigos el viernes por la noche? ¿No erais solo vosotros dos?" La señora Charming le miró desconcertada, pensaba que hablaba solamente de ellos dos.

Su madre no se había enterado correctamente de lo que le había contado, así que tendría que volvérselo a contar y ya parecía que no se lo iba a tomar de la misma manera que antes "Había pensado que como os vais el fin de semana mis amigos podrían venir a dormir".

"No, no ¿Cómo van a venir tus amigos a dormir a casa cuando no estamos tu padre y yo? Si eso puede ser un día que sí que estemos" Respondió mientras que metía en la maleta el traje de rayas de su marido.

"¡Pero mamá! Darling y yo ya somos mayores y responsables para no causar ningún problema". No iban a dejar que ocurriera nada en su casa.

"Si pudiera vuestro hermano supervisaros tal vez, pero Daring se va también este fin de semana de pesca con su amigo así que sin supervisión es inviable querido" Fue lo último que le dijo su madre antes de que volviera al vestidor a por otro traje.

¿Por qué no confiaban en él o en Darling como con su hermano mayor?, no iba a hacer una fiesta como si estuviera en una serie americana solo era una noche de amigos que se quedan a dormir y jugar a juegos de mesa. Ahora ¿qué les podría decir a sus amigos?, si su madre había dicho que encima sin supervisión ni lo pensará. Justo tenía que ser el fin de semana que Daring se iba de pesca con Hunter Hutsman y no se quedaba en casa.

"¿Dex, ya has hablado con mamá?" Darling dijo cuando entró a la habitación aunque cuando le vio la cara supuso que su madre había dicho que no.

En vista de que la señora Charming dijo no sobre el tema, los gemelos decidieron que volviera a sacar el asunto en la hora de la cena con su padre a ver si a él le podían convencer.

En el momento de la cena, estaban todos juntos en la mesa cenando mientras su madre hablaba con su padre.

"Entonces para la convención el traje de rayas y para la reunión el azul marino" Dijo la mujer mayor.

"No al revés, el de rayas para la reunión" Respondió el Señor Charming respondió rápidamente mientras terminaba su plato.

"Pero el de rayas lo veo mejor para la convención, es más elegante" Dijo su mujer, estaba claro que se tendría que poner ese para la convención sí o sí.

Ahora era el momento idóneo para volver a sacar el tema sobre si podía invitar a dormir a sus amigos el viernes. Ya lo había hablado con Darling sobre como soltarlo y además le estaba mirando durante toda la cena para que hablara, era mejor que pidiera el permiso él ya que su gemela cuando hablaba con sus padres se ponía muy indignada y molesta ya que terminaban esas conversaciones en una discusión casi siempre por las mentes cerradas o ideologías de ellos tan diferente a la de Darling.

"Ummm… mamá, papá os vais todo el fin de semana ¿no?" Preguntó Darling ya que Dexter no parecía que iba a sacar el tema y para llamar la atención de sus padres.

"Así es Darling, pero vendremos en cuanto podamos, sabes que son muy tediosas esas conferencias." Si fuera por el señor Charming no irían, siempre son un aburrimiento esas conferencias de fin de semana prefería hacer otras cosas en sus días libres.

"Bueno pues hablando sobre el fin de semana, ya que vamos a estar solos Dexter y yo hemos pensado en algo para hacer, ¡Cuéntaselo Dex!". Ahora estaba claro que era su momento de hablar, a ver como hacía.

"Bueno hemos pensado en invitar a unos amigos…" De repente le interrumpió su madre.

"¿Es otra vez sobre eso de hacer una fiesta Dexter? Vuelvo a repetir que sin supervisión de un adulto no lo podéis hacer" No iba a dejar su preciosa casa sola con unos adolescentes un viernes por la noche y también a dormir.

Ese comentario de la señora Charming le llamó la atención a su marido que no sabía de qué hablaban ninguno de ellos y a Daring que estaba viendo su iphone debajo de la mesa.

"¿De qué fiesta estáis hablando?" Preguntó, no veía a sus hijos como unos fiesteros.

"Tus hijos que quieren hacer una fiesta con sus amigos y que se queden a dormir como si fuera una película adolescente cuando no estemos nosotros" Así explicado como decía su madre parecía una idea horrible pero no era eso lo que querían hacer.

"Papá es solo una reunión con algunos amigos, mamá exagera diciendo que es una fiesta" Darling contestó ¿cómo pensaba su madre que iban a hacer una fiesta? Además intentaba que su padre tampoco les dejara. Discutía mucho con ellos pero en especial con su madre y no quería discutir hoy pero no podía ya quedarse callada.

"Ya he dicho antes que si se quedará Daring pues podría ser pero vosotros dos solos pues no vamos a dejar que lo hagáis " La señora Charming no confiaba en que hicieran eso y no ocurriera nada grave en su ausencia.

Darling no entendía porque sus padres solo confiaban en su hermano mayor, para ella era mucho más responsable Dexter o ella misma pero como Daring era el ojito derecho de sus padres sin él no podían invitar a sus amigos a dormir.

Se levantó de la silla y apoyó sus puños en la mesa mientras decía "Mamá, papá, nosotros dos somos ya tenemos dieciséis años para saber que no debemos causar problemas cuando estamos solos así que ¿nos podéis dejar hacer la maldita quedada con nuestros amigos? ¡Que además sabéis que ni Dexter ni yo haríamos algo ilegal!, ¿No podéis confiar por una vez en vuestros otros hijos en vez de Daring?".

Les sorprendió a todos su reacción en la mesa y la forma de dirigirse a ellos (sobre todo a sus padres), la señora Charming ya le iba a decir que eso no eran formas de hablar para una señorita pero habló antes su padre que no había dicho nada aún.

"Está bien hija, os dejaremos hacer la reunión de amigos para comprobar si sois tan responsables como dices." Solían dejar la responsabilidad a su hijo mayor, pero viendo cómo se ponía Darling tal vez era la hora de ver si eran responsables o no.

La señora Charming se quedó mirando a su esposo, no hubiera pensado que les dejaría a sus gemelos hacer una fiesta sin ellos en casa. Esperaba que su marido no se hubiera equivocado al dejarles y que encontrara la casa como la recordaba.

"Bueno pues si vais a hacer al final la quedada con vuestros amigos, ¿quiero saber quiénes van a venir? Por si tengo que tener más miedo o no a que le pasase algo a nuestra casa". Preguntó mirando a Dexter, ya podrían venir amigos que ella conociera y le agradarán.

Esa pregunta también le interesó a su padre, tenía que decir alguien que viniera a la quedada que a sus padres les cayera muy bien para que no les dijeran después que al final no podían hacerla. ¿Pero quién les caía bien a sus padres que viniera? ¿Alistair? Era uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Raven? A su madre no le agradaba mucho ya que no era del estilo de chicas que le gustan ¿Maddie? Ni la conocían diría. Tenía que decir a alguien rápido, se quedó mirando a su hermano un segundo antes de que se le ocurriera decir un nombre.

"Pues va a venir Apple White,…." Se sorprendieron un poco (hasta Daring que se suponía que ya sabía sobre eso), pero como a sus padres les encantaba la novia de su hermano que además ya había venido a casa un par de veces, no pusieron ya caras muy malas cuando dijo los demás nombres.

Daring se quedó impactado un rato la verdad, no sabía que Apple era amiga de sus hermanos o que vendría a una quedada de nerds y a dormir, pero si iba a venir aquí independientemente de la relación que tenía con ellos seguramente era porque él se iba a pescar y no estaría. Pero si se quedara sería una muy buena oportunidad para que arreglaran su relación, ella no haría el feo de irse delante de sus hermanos menores y se quedaría aquí aunque estuviese él.

"Bueno entonces si viene Apple nos sentimos más tranquilos, ella no haría nada malo estoy segura". Sus padres confiaban más en ella que en sus hijos gemelos.

"¿Entonces nos dejáis?" El castaño quería asegurarse 100% de que les dejaban.

"Si la novia de Daring va a venir, entonces supongo que no pasara nada malo en vuestra fiesta… Agradecer a vuestro padre que lo ha permitido porque si hubiera sido por mí no ocurriría" Bien, lo había conseguido aunque fue sobre todo a que venía Apple lo que convenció definitivamente a sus padres.

Cuando terminaron la cena Darling y Dexter se fueron a su habitación, él tenía examen mañana y el señor Charming se fue a rellenar unos papeles así que su esposa se fue al salón a ver algo en la televisión mientras esperaba a su marido. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella a solas pensó Daring.

Así que se acercó a su madre que estaba en el sofá mientras que acariciaba al perro, sabía que su madre no estaba muy feliz de dejar a los gemelos hacer una quedada de amigos cuando ella no estaba pero menos mal que le daría una buena noticia dentro de un momento.

"Mamá, me voy ya a la cama. Buenas noches, despídeme de papá ¿vale?" Le dio un beso y un abrazo como siempre hacía cuando se iba a su cuarto.

"Claro cielo, espero que duermas con los angelitos" Miró a su hijo mayor y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Eso espero, pero ¿tú estás bien? Desde la cena no has dicho nada" Daring fue al grano, tenía que sacar el tema.

La mujer mayor resopló un poco "No me agrada la idea de la quedada en casa pero si va a venir tu novia, hay menos posibilidades de que acabe en tragedia. Aunque me parece raro que ella venga cuando tú te vas el fin de semana".

"Bueno supongo que Apple intenta ser amable y llevarse bien con Dexter y Darling ya que son sus cuñados, pero aun así te veo preocupada madre." Aún que viniera Apple sabía que su madre seguía angustiada.

"Pues un poco, que aunque hayan dicho que son adultos y que venga Apple me sigo sintiendo intranquila. ¿Y si le pasara algo a mi colección de dedales?" No sabía cómo su marido había accedido a dejar que lo hicieran.

Su madre estaba preocupada y como primogénito y hermano mayor su deber era que no se preocuparan sus padres y vigilar a sus hermanos menores asi que para bien o para mal tendría que quedarse el fin de semana en casa vigilando todos los rincones de la casa y controlándoles.

"Bueno mamá y si me quedara para vigilarlos mientras hacen su quedada de amigos, ¿te sentirías más segura?" A la señora Charming parecía que se le agrandaron los ojos.

"Me quedaría mucho más tranquila, por supuesto. ¿Pero no te vas este fin de semana a pescar?" Le encantaba la idea de que se quedará a vigilarlos pero tampoco quería que su niñito se perdiera ir a pescar con su amigo.

"Para mí es mucho más importante cuidar mi casa, sobretodo la colección de mi mamá y a mis hermanos para que os vayáis tranquilos y seguros que ir de pesca con mi amigo. Ya podré ir otro fin de semana que vosotros ya estéis en casa". Tampoco es que le apasionara la pesca, le gustaba más a Hunter y quedarse aquí significaba que arreglaría las cosas con la rubia.

"¡Pero qué hijo más responsable tengo! Te juro cielo que te recompensaré por esto cuando volvamos, tú dime que quieres y te lo daremos de acuerdo" La señora Charming se puso muy alegre ya con su hijo mayor y su pareja en la quedada no tenía de que preocuparse.

Era una gran oferta la que hacía su madre pero lo que él quería no se lo podía dar ella, además de que no iba a pedir algo a cambio a su madre por hacerlo.

"Con que te vayan sin preocuparte por nada mamá, me conformo. Apple y yo cuidaremos de la casa como si fuese un huevo de fabergé de la dinastía Rusa."

"Daring estoy muy orgullosa de ti, siempre has sido mi niñito responsable pero ahora lo eres aún más. Creo que Apple está haciéndote ser mejor persona, espero que nunca la dejes ir". Le dijo antes de que se fuera del salón.

Mientras se alejaba hacía su cuarto, pensó en el comentario de su madre, por supuesto que nunca la dejaría ir eso ya lo sabía antes de que se lo dijera pero ahora tenía más seguro que estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

No podía esperar a que fuera viernes por la tarde, se reconciliaría con Apple y se quedarían juntos a dormir en su cuarto cuando sus padres no estuvieran. No podía ser mejor su reconciliación con ella, después de que le perdonara le haría sentir mujer de una vez por todas después de estos años juntos.

Tenía una novia un poco mojigata aunque por un lado sabía que no se acostaría con nadie mientras estaban distanciados, tenía su encanto ser el primero y último que la conociera íntimamente.

Tales pensamientos ya se estaban dirigiendo poco a poco a su parte inferior y ahora no podía satisfacerse si seguía así ya que estaba en plena clase de física y química. Pero solo imaginar a la rubia tumbada en su cama ya volvían esas sensaciones ahí abajo.

Tardó como unos diez minutos más en sonar la campana del recreo, y aún diría que estaba excitado, menos mal que su amigo se fue a la cafetería y hoy no tenían que jugar un partido contra los del año siguiente ya que les faltaban tres jugadores que habían faltado hoy. Nadie notaría el estado en el que se encontraba.

Miraba hacia la puerta para ver si venía Hunter esperaba que tardara bastante para que no le encontrara de este modo, sería muy vergonzoso que le viera así y además seguro que se burlaría de él mientras que le preguntaría que como se pone así, si nunca lo había hecho con Apple.

Lo había intentado obviamente durante bastante tiempo, pero Apple se ponía súper nerviosa e incómoda cuando veían una escena en la que salía algo de sexo como iba a conseguir que le abriera las piernas si cuando a veces miraba su escote fijamente le decía que por favor dejara de mirarla así.

Y no contento con la visión en su mente que tenía del cuerpo de Apple en esos momentos mientras observaba la puerta, Duchess iba detrás de sus amigas (raro en ella ya que siempre sale la primera) balanceando todo su culo de un lado a otro antes de salir de clase. Estaba claro que aunque le ignoraba, ella sabía que estaba mirando hacia la puerta y aprovechó para calentarlo, y maldiciéndose a sí mismo estaba más caliente incluso que antes.

En serio, ese no era el momento para estar así pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo mejor que podría hacer era ir al baño a solucionar esto así que se levantó disimulándolo y se marchó hacía el baño de chicos.

La verdad no pensaba que iba a tardar unos quince minutos pero no era su culpa, seguro que su amigo ya había regresado hace tiempo a su mesa ahora se tendría que inventar una excusa.

"¿Oye dónde estabas? Cuando he vuelto ya no estabas, ya pensaba en comerme tu bocadillo que encima que te lo he traído, había una cola hoy" Le preguntó mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

"Como estabas tardando tanto pues he ido un momento a ver a Apple, pensé que no tardaría tanto" En verdad verla la había visto, pero en su sucia mente.

"La próxima vez avisa o deja una nota" Dijo mientras le daba su bocadillo.

"Lo intentaré" Lo mismo sí que había tardado, bueno eso significaba que no era precoz aunque ya lo sabía pero lo corroboró aún más.

"La cafetería estaba llena de gente, ya no vuelvo a ir a por tu bocadillo más" Y encima casi se queda sin el último de queso.

"Gracias hermano, pero recuerda que lo has hecho porque perdiste la apuesta" No quería imaginar cómo habría hecho para ir a la cafetería en el estado en el que estaba antes.

"Primero lo del trabajo y luego pierdo la apuesta" No era la semana de Hunter está pero al menos tenía el fin de semana libre.

"La vida, Hunter, pero ¿qué te ha pasado en el trabajo? Que no me lo contaste al final". Preguntó mientras desenvolvía su bocadillo.

"Horrible tío, en serio odio a los niños, les alquilo cochecitos a los padres para que sus hijos les dejen en paz mientras compran por el centro comercial y me los devuelven con retraso, con mocos pegados… y encima les regalo piruletas por joderme en mi trabajo".

"Sé ve que es encantador tu trabajo" Él no podría trabajar en el puesto de Hunter, deben de ser tan pesados los niños pensó mientras mordía un trozo.

"Encantador, la dependienta de la tienda de zapatos de enfrente" Al menos podía observar a su Ashlynn entre cabezas de niños de 7 años.

"Mira el lado positivo". Mientras su amigo soportaba niños podía ver a su novia a lo lejos.

"Lo único positivo. Pero bueno estoy feliz hoy, este fin de semana lo tengo libre y me voy a ir con mi mejor amigo a pescar" Con lo que le gustaba el aire libre, como es que se pasaba la mayor parte de la semana encerrado en un maldito centro comercial.

"Hunter sobre lo del fin de semana, al final no puedo ir" No quería darle la mala noticia cuando estaba feliz pero ya había hablado con su madre sobre quedarse y tenía que hacerlo para arreglar su relación.

Su amigo parecía incluso que se atragantó cuando lo escuchó "No me jodas Daring, para un fin de semana que tengo libre y no puedes venir, ¿en serio?"

"Lo sé que es una mierda pero no puedo hacer nada para ir, tengo que quedarme a cuidar a mis hermanos que van a invitar a sus amigos a dormir mientras mis padres se van. Y me lo ha pedido mi madre que por favor me quede, ya sabes que lo que dice mi madre va a misa."

"¿Pero cómo qué tienes que hacer de niñera? No son mayorcitos ya o si están tan preocupados tus padres ¿por qué les dejan?"

"Insistieron mucho Hunter y si yo no me quedaba no les iban a dejar hacerlo, no podía dejarlos tirados, soy su hermano mayor" Exactamente no lo había hecho por ellos pero bueno gracias a que se quedaba su madre se iría felizmente y no le molestaba ya tanto la idea de sus hermanos.

"Me cago en todo, lo teníamos planeado desde que me dijeron el fin de semana que libraría, hace ya un mes casi" Deseaba que llegará este fin de semana para poderse ir con Daring y ahora ¿qué haría él?

"Lo siento hermano pero tenía que hacerlo como buen primogénito. Pero seguro que puedes invitar a otra persona para ir "Hunter podría encontrar a otra persona para acompañarlo este fin de semana mientras que él no podía encontrar otra como Apple.

"Supongo que podré invitar a otra persona aunque me hubiera gustado que vinieras tú" Normalmente se lo preguntría a su novia ya que compratían su aficción al aire libre pero aunque a Ashlynn le gustaba la idea de ir de campamento no le agradaba lo de pescar animalitos y además trabajaba este fin de semana. Ahora tendría que pensar otra persona para preguntar al menos se lo había dicho con tiempo para pensarlo.

"No te preocupes encontraremos otro fin de semana para ir juntos" Ya encontrarían otro día para ir al bosque y que le picaran un montón de bichos asquerosos.

"Bueno espero que no te aburras mucho cuidándoles" Los amigos de Dexter nerds eran bastante aburridos según lo que Daring decía de ellos.

"Seguro amigo, que ya encontraré algo para entretenerme" Intentaría conseguir que Apple y él estuvieran algún rato a solas el viernes o incluso durmieran juntos en su habitación. Restaba los días que faltaban para que fuera ya el viernes por la tarde.

"Pescaré un buen pez en tu honor" Comentó antes de que finalizara el recreo al sonar la campana y empezaran a volver sus compañeros de clase.

[...]

Ya había terminado el recreo y sus nervios se habían incrementado aún más, casi ni había dormido en toda la noche para centrarse en el examen de matemáticas. Su meta de este año era sacar muy buenas notas y lo mismo con eso podría irse a estudiar a otro lado.

Tenía que estar tranquila para hacer el examen y poderse concentrar ¿No podía estar como las demás? Parecían tan tranquilas con el examen. Que aunque ya sabía que era el primero del curso pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

No tardó mucho más en aparecer el profesor con los exámenes y empezara la cuenta atrás para entregárselo.

"Buena suerte Apple" Ashlynn le deseo antes de empezar.

Fue un examen simple, la mayoría de los ejercicios eran parecidos a los que practicaron durante la tarde anterior. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que al terminar lo repasaba una y otra vez, no estando segura de sus respuestas. Si hasta escribía en la calculadora cálculos sencillísimos que se podían hacer mentalmente, desde lo de Daring le había bajado bastante la seguridad en sí misma.

Solo faltaban unos minutos antes de que terminara el examen y ya lo había repasado, comprobado y todo lo que se debe hacer antes de entregarlo.

Y después de un rato más volviendo a comprobar con la calculadora ya era la hora de entregarlo. Decidió mirar entonces a Raven para saber si estaba tan intranquila como ella, que cuando notó que le estaba mirando como lo entregaba (ya que su apellido iba antes que el suyo) Pues le guiñó un ojo significando seguramente que iba a aprobarlo, se alegraba por ella ya que estuvieron toda la tarde practicando y estudiando.

Ella tenía claro que aprobaría pero aun así quería sacar muy buena nota para alegrar a su madre, al menos alguna de las White podría estar feliz un rato.

Después de entregarlo por fin, al volver a su sitio en el rato en el que el profesor recogía todo y venía el siguiente, pensó en hablar con sus compañeras ya que ayer las ignoró cuando eran realmente amables con ella.

"Este examen ha sido fácil ¿no chicas?" Apple les preguntó girándose, no es que fueran tan cercanas como lo había sido con Raven o Duchess pero aun así las consideraba amigas de clase.

"Uffff bueno pensé que suspendería pero creo que al final no" Parecía que ese comentario lo pensaban las tres por sus caras.

"Me alegro, seguro que aprobaréis y si se os da mal, siempre me podéis pedir ayuda" Si necesitaban ayuda con la asignatura las ayudaría sin problema, como a Raven.

"Gracias Apple, ¿por cierto entraste ayer a la página del instituto?" A Ashlynn no le gustaba hablar de los exámenes que acababa de hacer, después de dedicarse todo el día anterior a estudiar, ¿iba a seguir hablando sobre el cuando ya lo había hecho? Pues no le apetecía, bastante tiempo había gastado ya.

"Se me pasó por completo con el examen, ¿al final que hicisteis?" Con el examen y ayudando a Raven se olvidó de ver la web.

"Pues ha Cupido con el blog de amor le pidieron consejos varias personas y con el buzón anónimo pues al final es más un blog de cotilleos que cuentan los alumnos sobre historias que les han ocurrido o se han enterado, ya sabes que los chismes les gustan a todo el mundo." Gracias a eso más personas visitaron y se suscribieron a la página.

"¿Así? ¿Y de qué cotilleos han escrito?" No es que le gustaran los chismes como a Blondie pero a quien no le daba curiosidad alguna vez un cotilleo.

"Deberías de meterte Apple, te enteras de unas cosas que han ocurrido a las personas de este instituto" Ashlynn se metió ayer a curiosear y menudos cotilleos que escribieron.

"Ahhh a mí me dio mucha pena la historia de la infidelidad esa" Lo mismo si le hubieran escrito a ella podría a verles dado unos consejos para que no hubiera ocurrido eso en su relación .

Apple se quedó en blanco, habían escrito una historia sobre una infidelidad en el buzón anónimamente. No podía ser su historia ¿no? Duchess no llegaría a tanto, no publicaría que había engañado a Sparrow o dañaría la reputación de Daring. Pero aun así le daban taquicardias pensando si esa era su historia o no, se tenía que sacar de dudas "¿Y cómo es esa historia?" Esperaba que no fuera la suya.

"Pues resumidamente era sobre una chica que le había engañado su novio con otra durante una semana. Pero todo lo que escriben no tiene por qué haber sido real." Pero si había ocurrido no entendía como la gente no se da cuenta cuando su pareja le engaña.

"Eso es verdad Cupido pero la historia lleva ya como 75 likes, y se publicó ayer, a los del instituto sí que les gustan los cotilleos o historias inventadas" Pero si Hunter llegaba a engañarla y encima se lo ocultaba, no tendría tiempo para escapar de su furia.

Casi le daba un vuelco al corazón, se alegraba de que no fuera ella la de la historia y le daba pena la otra chica (si al final era verdad) pero si les había encantado ese cotilleo no quería ni imaginarse como cotillearían sobre la historia de ella si lo supieran que encima sí que había sido real.

Cupido hablaba sobre cómo le había afectado esa historia de la infidelidad, era tan romántica y empática que le entraba una pena cuando pensaba o la volvía a leer (entonces de ella misma no quería saber que llegaría a pensar) Hasta que el profesor Rumpelstiltskin atravesó la puerta del aula.

Tras terminar las clases por fin, se despidió de todos sus amigos y se fue hacia su taquilla como solía hacer todos los martes al terminar el instituto para dejar sus libros de texto de las materias que no le tocaban mañana.

Al llegar a su taquilla, se encontró a Duchess al lado. Después de sus últimos mensajes que no llegó a contestar, ella no le había escrito más o ni se habían visto esta mañana ¿qué quería ahora? Una cosa era verles de lejos o hablar por escrito por el móvil pero conversar con alguno de ellos, no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación. Podría irse sin dejar los libros en la taquilla y así no hablaría con ella o ir a su taquilla e ignorarla o hablarla firmemente si llegaba a hablar.

Decidió hacer la segunda opción, si le había dicho a su madre que ella se podía defender solita eso haría. Le enseñaría a Duchess, a su madre e incluso a ella misma que nadie se ríe de Apple White.

Se dirigió firmemente y lo más confiada que podía aparentar hacía su taquilla mientras que Duchess le sonreía, cuando llegó le temblaba el brazo para abrir la taquilla estando la otra al lado.

"Apple, creo que le pasó algo a tu iphone o algo porque no me contestaste a los últimos mensajes que te envié" Duchess se hacía la tonta con ella, ni que fuera un chico que quería ligárselo.

"No le ocurrió nada a mi iphone, solamente te deje en visto" Lo dijo sin que le importara mucho lo que le acababa de decir.

"Vaya no me esperaba eso de ti que me ignorarás, ya te he pedido disculpas ¿qué más quieres?" Parecía que lo decía con asombro u orgullo.

Quería muchas cosas: que le dejará en paz a ella y Daring, que no le volviera a hablar más… bastantes cosas pero sobretodo que no hablara con ella como si pareciera que era una gran víctima de esta situación.

"Me conformo con que me dejes en paz" Dijo cerrando la taquilla para irse a su casa.

"Apple lo lamento tanto, te lo vuelvo a repetir, si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría. Hemos sido tan amigas que como voy a dejar que nuestra amistad de acabe" Le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo para que no se fuera y le miraba mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

"No me hables de amistad ahora mismo Duchess, una buena amiga nunca hace eso con el novio de otra y además teniendo pareja" Dijo en voz baja, solo faltaba que se enterara alguien y lo contara para todo el instituto mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Para que quería pedirla perdón cuando nunca lo hacía por nadie, solamente repetía lo mismo sobre su amistad y le hacía saber que lloraba por esta situación pero ¿que tenía de finalidad que le llegará perdonara?

"Apple me duele tanto que hables así, fue un error ¿tú nunca has tenido alguno?" Había conseguido que se le corriera al final el rímel, esperaba que eso bajara las defensas de la rubia.

"Claro que no Duchess, siempre he sido fiel a Daring y nunca le haría eso que habéis hecho" Un error era olvidarse de su cita o algo así pero tener una aventura durante un mes era más que un error.

"¿Ah si? pues bien que le coqueteabas al castaño que te miraba todo el rato en la bolera estando Daring al lado" La rubia le estaba calentando, se arrastraba y ella le era indiferente. Su lado malvado empezaba a brotar de su interior y si salía ya no podía controlarse.

"Duchess estaba siendo amable con él ¿sabes qué es eso? Y no me miraba todo el rato, si tendría veintidós años por favor" Daring el mismo día le recriminó por lo mismo sobre el chico castaño, ella nunca lo engañaría y menos con alguien que le sacaba como seis años.

"Apple no intentes engañar a nadie, te mola calentar a los chicos y no te juzgo pero si lo haces termínalo en la cama no los dejes con las ganas" Su plan era conseguir hacer las paces con ella pero se estaba impacientando y ya había salido su otra cara así que ya luego pensaría como arreglarlo después de que fastidiara a la rubia.

Venía a hacer las paces y se comportaba como una zorra durante ¿sus disculpas? No quería ser borde con Duchess, si es que la evitaba pero después de llamarla esas cosas tendría que soltarla algo "La verdad es que tú no intentas engañar, todos saben que eres una zorra que le va calentar las camas ajenas. Dime con cuantos novios más de otras has estado para compararnos entre ambas" Nunca se hubiera imaginado diciendo algo así.

"Lo he intentado con más pero no han llegado a nada, parece que los demás son fieles y quieren a sus novias" Ella ya sabía que era una zorra pero no iba a dejar que nadie se lo dijera y menos una rubia tonta.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo que encima tenía razón, los demás novios que conocía nunca hubieran sido infieles (ni Hunter ni Dexter) en cambio el suyo sí. Sabía que no debería de haberse acercado a su taquilla ya que Duchess le iba a hablar y ni mucho menos contestar cuando ella había empezado a ser borde, no era igual de buena haciendo sentir inferior a las demás personas como ella. Y ahora había pagado su error, no iba a quedarse más escuchando esas cosas sobre su relación que encima tenía bastante verdad, mientras le brotaban alguna que otra lágrima.

No había seguido su plan de reconciliarse pero hacer llorar a la rubia no estuvo mal, no había venido a humillarla pero tampoco le dejó otra opción, de un modo u otro conseguiría que no volviera con Daring. Esperaba que sus palabras le hicieran reflexionar sobre qué tipo de novio tenía que le había engañado, Sparrow nunca le haría eso pensó mientras salía del instituto para reunirse con su novio y volver a casa.

Solo quería volver a su casa, debería haberse ido en vez de haber dejado sus libros en la taquilla y encima estaba llorando en medio del pasillo. Que vergüenza de sí misma tenía ahora, era bastante patética. Seguía andando por el pasillo pensando en lo que le había dicho Duchess que ni vio que se había chocado con alguien que estaba de espaldas suya, tirándole el móvil al suelo.

"Perdona no te había visto, ¿No se te ha roto verdad?". Preguntó cuando vio que la chica se agachó a recogerlo, seguro que encima se le había roto.

"No te preocupes, es una funda contra caídas y golpes. ¿Pero tú estás bien? Pareces triste" Después de recogerlo miró a quien le había empujado sin querer antes, y parecía que estaba llorando.

"Bueno dentro de un rato se me pasara el disgusto… gracias por preocuparte" Lo decía seguramente porque su cara estaba roja como un tomate y aun le salía alguna lágrima.

Le hubiera creído si no hubiera aparecido Duchess de la misma dirección de la que venía ella, pasando al lado de ellas con una gran sonrisa mientras que la rubia se giraba hacía otro lado. Intuía que había ocurrido algo entre ellas dos, por lo que decían Ashlynn y Blondie de aquella chica no parecía que le gustaran los enfrentamientos o problemas pero ya todos sabían cómo era Duchess.

No conocía a Apple White mucho, solo que era la novia de uno de su clase, que hablaba con Duchess aunque parecía que ya no y algunas cosas más que contaban sus amigas que iban a la misma clase que ella. Pero se veía que no estaba muy bien en estos momentos, pobrecilla tal vez no quería volver su casa con el disgusto que tenía asique pensó que lo mismo necesitaba una amiga ya que aparte de ella nadie había visto nada de lo ocurrido.

"¿Oye si quieres vente a mi casa a comer? Y hacemos algo para que se te pase el disgusto, entre mujeres tenemos que apoyarnos" Duchess era una abusona y se notaba que a Apple le había afectado bastante.

"¿Ahora mismo?" Briar asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta, era raro que le invitara a su casa cuando nunca han hablado antes. Y solamente tenían en común que eran amigas de Blondie y Ashlynn pero le pareció una buena idea la verdad, mejor que volver a su casa que además le harían preguntas y ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para mentir.

Así que llamó a su madre aparentando un bienestar que no tenía mientras le pedía permiso y se lo comentó al cochero antes de irse con Briar Beauty a su coche para ir a su casa.

Cuando se metieron al coche no sabían que decir la una a la otra, nunca se hubieran imaginado que comerían juntas cuando no habían hablado casi nunca. Briar pensaba que lo mismo había sido mala idea y Apple solo había aceptado para no hacerle el feo pero es que parecía que estaba pasando un mal momento después de su charla con la bruja esa que iba a su clase.

Apple tampoco sabía que opinar de esta situación tan original pero Briar había sido una muy buena persona invitándola después de a verla visto en un mar de lágrimas así que debería de agradecérselo. "Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, la verdad no sabría qué hacer si hubiera llegado a casa y me hubieran visto de esta forma"

"Para eso estamos las amigas, si quieres tengo pañuelos en la guantera para sonarte. Yo cuando lloro se me llena la nariz de mocos" Cuando le dijo eso, Apple sabía que le estaba ayudando mucho estar con Briar en ese momento.

Necesitaba sonarse después de todo este llanto y además se le iba a resecar la cara de tanto llorar en estos días. Después de que se sonara volvía a poder respirar bien "Si mucho mejor, ¿no le molestara a tus padres que vaya a comer sin haberles avisado?" No quería molestar con sus problemas.

"Ohh no les importara, ya que están cuidando a mi abuelo paterno que le han operado de un tumor benigno. Así que tenemos la casa para las dos solas" Ninguna de las dos se sentiría sola en sus casas si comían juntas.

"Vaya, espero que tu abuelo se recupere perfectamente" Le deseo Apple.

"Eso esperamos todos, gracias. Por cierto si quieres puedes poner la radio o un CD de los que tengo que son bastantes "Tenía varios CD de música, le encantaba ver las portadas de los cantantes en las caratulas.

Apple volvió a abrir la guantera para ver que CD tenia Briar, últimamente la radio solo ponía reggaetón y esas canciones suelen hablar de sexo, machismo… Ella era más de pop y se sorprendió cuando vio que tenía un CD de _One Direction_ su banda favorita de música desde 2013.

"Me encantaba _One Direction_ , era mi grupo favorito antes de que se disolvieran ahora si eso solo escucho a Harry o Zayn" Dijo cuándo metió el CD en la radio del coche.

"Es que Harry Styles es un dios creado a su semejanza, que aunque no fuera mi banda favorita no podía parar de escucharlo mientras que le vía en un poster que tenía en mi habitación antes" Era el novio con el que soñaba conocer y tener todas las noches cuando tenía trece años.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la casa Beauty mientras que escuchaban la canción preferida de ambas del grupo _What makes you beautiful._

Después de que aparcaran el coche y entraran a la casa, pasaron a la cocina. Era bastante amplia y abierta con una isla que daba a la sala de estar, Apple se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla mientras que Briar se dirigió hacia la nevera.

"Es muy moderna tu casa, es agradable. Mi casa es súper clásica, a mi madre le va más lo tradicional" Miraba la casa y no se parecía para nada a la suya, con todos los muebles blancos en vez de madera.

"A mi madre tampoco le apasiona lo moderno pero mi padre quería que esta casa fuera de estilo moderno y mi madre aceptó a regañadientes" Respondió mientras sacaba de la nevera un paquete de filetes de pollo.

"¿Te haces la comida tú sola?" En su casa siempre estaban los enanitos para hacerle la comida, la cama o cualquier cosa normalmente.

"Bueno no soy una experta cocinera como mi madre pero para empanar unos filetes y freírlos con unas patatas fritas si sé" Apple si se metía en la cocina acababa quemando algo seguro, no le salían bien las cosas que cocinaba.

"Pero eso engorda un montón ¿no?" Su madre nunca dejaría que comiera eso, le preguntaría que si quería ser una gorda toda su vida al comer eso.

"Bueno un poco pero puede ser un secreto entre las dos, ¿no te encantan los filetes empanados?" No es que lo comiera todo los días, algún día esporádico y cuando su madre no estaba para enterarse.

"Nunca he probado algo empanado, en mi casa eso está prohibidísimo" Blancanieves tenía un montón de prohibiciones para las comidas.

"Entonces no sabes que te pierdes Apple" Briar dijo mientras que empezaba a freír las patatas y filetes en la freidora.

No tardaron mucho para que pudieran empezar a comer, Briar ya había empezado mientras que Apple se quedó mirándola un rato. Si su madre lo supiese le regañaría bastante pero gracias a dios no estaba aquí y además le daba curiosidad porque a Briar le gustaba tanto esta comida.

Al terminar de comer Apple ya sabía por qué le gustaba a Briar y no era de extrañar, estaba muy rico aunque claro si lo tomara todos los días engordaría a más no poder.

"¿Briar si quieres te puedo ayudar?" No había puesto nunca ningún friegaplatos pero no podría ser muy difícil, además de que le había invitado no iba a dejar que recogiera ella sola.

"Eres mi invitada, por favor quédate sentada que no tardaré mucho en ponerlo" No iba a permitir que su invitada pusiera el friegaplatos de su casa.

"Bueno entonces me quedare sentada. Briar, me has ayudado mucho hoy" Apple estaba agradecida por todo lo que le había ayudado y además no había hecho preguntas.

"Me alegro que estés mejor Apple, estaba preocupada por ti parecías que estabas muy mal después de hablar con Duchess" Cuando la vio después de recoger su móvil se notaba que estaba mal.

"Si la conversación con ella ha sido horrible" No quería volver a recordar lo que le había llamado y lo que había dicho de Daring que eran totalmente ciertas.

"No hace falta que me lo cuentes, pero que sepas que nosotras te podemos ayudar si tienes algún problema" Ashlynn había dicho ayer que parecía que ella estaba un poco distinta a como era siempre.

"Gracias, me siento un poco sola estos últimos días. He dejado de hablar con Duchess y las otras, y ahora pues me relaciono con Raven y sus amigos. Ellos son súper amables pero no llegó a tener la misma relación para estar todo el rato junto a ellos" Adoraba a Raven y sus amigos pero no se sentía tan dentro del grupo en esos momentos.

"Si has dejado a las tóxicas esas y parece que ahora no tienes muchos amigos, ¿Por qué no te juntas con nosotras? Te llevas sentando con Ashlynn y Blondie durante dos años en clase así que ven con nosotras, creo que podemos llegar a ser entre las cuatro mejores amigas" No entendía como Apple se había llegado a juntar con el grupo de Duchess cuando no era para nada como ellas ni mucho menos.

Las conoció al mismo tiempo que a Duchess (excepto a Cupido que vino este año) y ahora con la invitación esporádica de Briar, podrían hacer un buen cuarteto. Todas ellas tenían muchas similitudes y hablaba con ellas en las clases de sus vidas, relaciones... si que podría salir bien la idea.

"Claro si tú quieres quedar con nosotras tres Apple, aunque Ashlynn siempre le ha apetecido que te unieras a nosotras en alguna quedada pero como salías con las otras pues suponía que no querías" Con Ashlynn había quedado alguna vez por una cita doble entre las dos parejas pero nada más, nunca con sus amigas.

"Me parece una idea brillante, yo también pienso que podríamos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas" Ahora se daba cuenta de todos los grupos con los que podría haber quedado en vez de con Duchess.

"Pues entonces genial, pásame tu número y te añado al grupo de las tres" Apple le dicto su número y le añadió al grupo.

"Espero que lleguemos a ser fantásticas amigas. Si quieres mañana voy a buscarte, vamos a ir al centro comercial a dar una sorpresa a Ashlynn"

"Si no te molesta, creo que mañana no tengo nada importante que hacer" Le pareció que Blondie lo había comentado ayer lo de ir a ver a Ashlynn algún día, seria muy buena idea empezar a salir con ellas llendo al centro comercial. Si no hubiera tenido ese enfrentamiento con Duchess nunca le hubiera tirado el movil a Briar y ni mucho menos le habría invitado a su casa o a quedar con ellas, ya que les ocultaba sus problemas en vez de contarselos como ahora a Briar o Raven. 

"Perfecto pues mañana después de comer vamos, mándame la ubicación de tu casa y te vamos a recoger" Briar dijo cuando terminó por fin de limpiar la cocina.

[...]

Al día siguiente Briar vino a buscarla a su casa y luego tardaron unos cinco minutos más hasta llegar al portal de la otra rubia que ya estaba afuera esperándolas.

"¿Me siento atrás?" Preguntó mientas veían a la rubia que se acercaba, a Apple no le importaba sentarse atrás ya que Blondie tenía más confianza con Briar.

"No te molestes, Blondie suele ponerse atrás cuando vamos en coche" Respondió mientras se colocaba los espejos.

"Hola chicas, que ganas tengo de verla como trabaja" Blondie dijo al entrar mientras se colocaba en medio como había sugerido Briar.

"Su primer trabajo, que orgullosa me siento de ella. Quien se imaginaría que empezaría este curso trabajando en el centro comercial" Briar comentó mientras dirigía el coche hacia el centro comercial.

"Bueno seguro que en los descansos se va a enrollar con Hunter, ¿qué os apostáis?" Que suerte trabajar en un lugar donde puedes ver a tu novio que está en frente, eso seguro que le animaba a trabajar.

"Lo mismo cuando llegamos se están enrollando en vez de estar en sus puestos. Sería tan romántico y salvaje al mismo tiempo" Blondie dijo.

Ahora mismo Apple envidiaba la relación de su amiga y su novio. Ellos trabajando enfrente del otro y siendo tan felices mientras que ella era todo lo contrario con Daring, ella nunca había sido envidiosa.

"¿Y Daring y tú vais a buscar trabajo cerca el uno del otro como ellos?". Entre las tres intuían que algo había ocurrido entre esa pareja, ya que ninguno salía de clase a ver al otro ni lo mencionaba Apple tampoco cuando hablaban en clase. Y la curiosidad de Blondie empezó a surgir, le encantaban los cotilleos pero los de pareja aún más y encima ahora era el momento ideal ya que hablaban de parejas.

"¿Daring trabajando?, me parece imposible a no ser que sea la empresa de su padre" Briar no pensaba igual que la rubia sobre cotillear ahora a la pareja después de que Apple le dijera algunas cosas ayer sobre cómo se sentía. Y además era verdad que no veía a Daring trabajando si no fuera con su padre, le conocía desde que entraron a la misma clase en el colegio.

Apple no quería hablar de él, le daba igual como si le ocurría algo (pero no malo) ahora mismo. Había pensado en su conversación con Duchess desde que llegó a su casa y le bloqueó sin pensárselo y como era totalmente verdad todo lo que le había dicho. Y aun así seguía pensado en perdonarle ¿Cómo era así de tonta? Se daba pena así misma.

"Daring seguramente empiece y termine trabajando en la empresa familiar que tiene" Dijo secamente, ojala nunca hubiera aceptado salir con él o pudiera ahora decir que habían roto pero su miedo a ser criticada y que se hablara para cotillear de su infidelidad era mayor.

Tal vez se había nublado con sus ganas de cotillear al haber preguntado a Apple sobre su no muy estable relación ahora mismo, ahora se sentía mal. "Bueno, ¿os habéis traído dinero para comprar?" Ya que iban a un centro comercial podrían comparase alguna que otra cosilla.

"Claro, he pensado en comprarme unas botas de tacón que vi en _Zara_ que si no me las compro muero" Llevaba esperando que llegara octubre para poder comprárselas para este otoño desde hace tiempo.

"Yo no he traído dinero pero bueno tengo la tarjeta que me dio mi madre para emergencias" Apple suponía que no le importaría a su madre si cogía un poco de dinero para comprar ropa.

Después de aparcar en el parking subieron las escaleras mecánicas hasta el segundo piso para ir primero a ver a Ashlynn, al subir vieron a Hunter con sus cochecitos para niños que les saludó antes de entrar por fin a la zapatería.

Ashlynn estaba en el mostrador ya que no había nadie antes de que las viera, así que fue hacia ellas "Chicas ¡al final habéis venido!" Se estaba empezando aburrir ya que no venía nadie y Hunter estaba rodeado de niños como siempre.

"Aun no me creo que sea tu primer trabajo" Briar le dijo entusiasmada mientras se sentaba en el banco que había para probarse zapatos.

"Es muy mona la tienda Ashlynn ¿Cuantas clientas han venido hoy?"" Era muy pequeña y adorable según Apple.

"Desde que he llegado podría decir que han venido dos o tres señoras mayores únicamente" Respondió mientras se sentaba otra vez en el mostrador, llevaba como tres horas aquí ya y no venía casi nadie.

"Bueno seguro que mientras no viene nadie observas a Hunter o piensas en que sitio hacerlo" Briar se rió del comentario ese mientras que Ashlynn tardó un rato en entenderlo.

"¡Blondie! Eres una guarra, como vamos hacer algo así en nuestro trabajo. Y además lleva desde que he venido alquilando coches a niños, no le dejan en paz ni un segundo para mirarme" Si que era verdad que no tenía ni un respiro en su puesto de trabajo.

"Pero hablemos de qué os parece la tienda, no de Hunter y yo" Hoy la había ordenado ella y quería saber sus opiniones ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Te ha quedado muy limpio y bonito estéticamente a la vista. Soy una clienta y te compro algo inmediatamente" El comentario de la rubia le agradó mucho, había colocado el escaparate y el almacén ella sola mientras las esperaba.

"Gracias Apple, me he esforzado mucho para que se vea hermoso" Mientras que venían y Hunter estaba a lo suyo, tenía que hacer algo para no aburrirse.

"¿Oye Ashlynn te importa si vamos al _Zara?_ Hay unas botas que me esperan" Briar dijo cuando vio que eran de temporada y que podían quedarse sin ningún par.

"Ir a comprar no os preocupéis, si ahora dentro de un rato tengo un descanso después de estar aquí casi tres horas" Cuando viniera su compañera del suyo ya podría ir un ratito a tomar algo con sus amigas.

"Ahh pues vayamos a ver algo para comprar y en un ratito volvemos, que he visto en un escaparte un vestido precioso" Le había enamorado a Blondie nada más verlo en el maniquí.

"Bueno si no te importa Ashlynn me quedó contigo para que no estés sola hasta que empiece tu descanso y vayamos a merendar" Le daba pena dejar sola a Ashlynn, que se veía que se estaba aburriendo antes de que vinieran y tampoco había pensado en comprarse algo.

"Si quieres, no tardará mucho más mi compañera en volver. Pues entonces quedamos a las 5.45 p.m. en el Starbucks de abajo para merendar algo, no tardéis" Les dijo mientras que se iban un rato a comprar por las tiendas de alrededor.

No tardó mucho más su compañera en aparecer para que pudieran ir al Starbucks, no estaba muy lejos de la zapatería asi que justamente llegaron a la hora que acordaron aunque ellas aun no habían aparecido allí, decidieron entrar mejor mientras esperaban. Habían pedido ya y seguían sin venir, esperaban que no tardaran mucho más, que era miércoles así que no debería de haber mucha cola en las cajas y Ashlynn tenía un tiempo antes de volver a la tienda.

"¿Te gusta Starbucks, Apple? Es que es la única cafetería que hay aquí" Y además iba siempre a sus descansos a tomar el café aquí que ya se había acostumbrado a este sabor.

"No suelo venir a los Starbucks pero por un día" No solía ir a la empresa americana tan famosa de cafés pero su madre siempre tomaba el café de aquí así que ya tendría que ser bueno para que lo llegara a tomar.

Mientras esperaban a las tardonas, apareció Hunter sin que lo notaran al lado de su novia. Besándola por sorpresa con Apple mirándolos, por un lado era adorable verles y por otro le hacían recordar su situación amorosa actual. ¡Qué mala persona era!, ¿no podía alegrarse del amor de los demás?

Y cuando terminó, diría el beso más largo que habían presenciado sus ojos, la pareja parecía que se había olvidado por completo de la rubia que estaba enfrente mirándoles.


	5. Chapter 5

"¡Hunter, que sorpresa tan agradable! Pensaba que ya te ibas a ir sin verme, esos niños no te dejaban ni un segundo amor" Ashlynn le dijo después de terminar su beso.

"No podía irme a casa sin haberte besado, te veías tan deliciosa detrás del mostrador" Le susurró a la oreja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Que tonto eres" Dijo observándole mientras se bebía un poco de su frappuccino.

Los dos enamorados se miraban el uno al otro compartiendo su bebida mientras que Apple los observaba, envidiándolos un poco y sintiéndose que sobraba en esa mesa. Esperaba que no tardaran ya mucho más en venir.

Después de unos minutos más, Hunter se dio cuenta de que también estaba la novia de su mejor amigo allí. Tenía tantas ganas de besar a su sexy novia que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

"Bueno ¿Y qué hacen solitas aquí las chicas más guapas del instituto?" Preguntó sentándose al lado de Ashlynn.

"Estamos esperando a Briar y Blondie que se han ido de compras, amor. Aunque parece que van a tardar más de lo acordado" Le respondió mientras bebía un poco, ya sabía que Briar nunca era puntual, pero esperaba que Blondie sí, que dentro de media hora tendría que volver.

"Nunca he visto a Briar puntual y llevo en la misma clase que ella desde el colegio" Era un clásico que Briar Beauty llegara tarde.

"No creo que tarden mucho más, solo se han ido a por dos cosas para comprar" Se suponía que habían ido al _Zara_ a comprar unas botas y un vestido, en eso no se tarda tanto.

"Si queréis llamo a Daring y hacemos una cita doble" Seguro que él tardaría menos en aparecer que las dos amigas de su novia.

Apple ya se imaginaba lo incómoda que sería la situación más aún si ha parecía su supuesto novio mientras que la otra pareja les mostraba su amor. No quería para nada que le llamara para venir.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer una cita doble ahora si Ashlynn tiene solamente treinta minutos de descanso? Mejor no le molestes" Esperaba que no hubiera sonado como si no quisiera por nada del mundo que viniera aquí.

Al terminar de hablar, le miraron sorprendidos los dos, tal vez sí que se había notado que no quería que viniera aquí.

"No te preocupes Apple, Hunter es muy bromista a veces, no iba a llamarle de verdad. Pero tienes razón, no nos daría tiempo si viniera" Era una broma ese comentario, pero por lo rápido que dijo eso la rubia, alimentaba sus sospechas de que algo había ocurrido.

"Ahh no había pillado la broma, muy graciosa" Hunter solamente bromeaba y ella diciendo que no quería que viniera él, que tonta por no darse cuenta que no era en serio.

Lo mismo había ofendido a la rubia de algún modo con su broma, puso una cara nerviosa cuando Ashlynn dijo que era una broma. "Pero si queréis hacer una cita doble podemos hacerla después de este fin de semana, pensamos un día y quedamos"

Antes de que dijeran algo alguna de las dos chicas sobre lo que acababa de decir, aparecieron Briar y Blondie con bastante retraso de la hora en la que habían quedado en el _Starbucks_.

"Lo sentimos chicas, hemos visto tantas cosas bonitas que se nos ha pasado el tiempo rapidísimo" Briar les dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas encima de la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Apple y Blondie cogía otra silla.

"Ya lo hemos notado, ¿pero no eran solo unas botas y un vestido? Esto parecen las rebajas" Ashlynn decía mientras apartaba las bolsas de la mesa, que eran bastantes.

"Si al principio solo hemos ido a por las botas y el vestido del _Zara,_ pero cuando ya nos íbamos pues nos hemos parado un momento en alguna tienda que había cerca como _Levi's, HM, Pull &Bear…_" Blondie les informaba mientras Briar pedía un batido con mucha crema al camarero.

"Pero si habéis comprado muchísima ropa, tenéis que enseñárnosla chicas" Apple prefería que hablaran de lo que se habían comprado que de esa cita doble que le habían propuesto anteriormente.

Su petición fue más que aceptada por sus amigas que estaban deseosas de contarles todo lo que les había ocurrido en las tiendas, empezó contándolo Blondie, ya que Briar estaba esperando a que llegara su batido.

"Mirar que preciosidad de vestido, es de verano, pero me ha enamorado y hace juego con unos zapatos que tengo. También he comprado estas cinco camisetas de rayas en CA que había un 3x5, unas deportivas de Adidas y unas…." Apple diría que su amiga había comprado algo en todas las tiendas del centro comercial.

Hunter se estaba durmiendo casi mientras que ellas hablaban de lo que se habían comprado, ya veía todos los días lo que había en las tiendas y lo que acababan de comprar junto con un montón de niños.

Luego de que Blondie enseñara todas sus nuevas adquisiciones le tocaba a Briar, que tardaron como otros siete minutos más para verlos todos, ya que también parecía que había comprado en cada tienda de alrededor.

"Admito que lo mismo he comprado bastante, pero lo que más me ha gustado han sido las botas, son una preciosidad" Comentó mientras abría la caja para mostrarlas.

"Dios mío, ¿pero va a caber todo en el maletero del coche?" Si podría decir que había como más de veinte bolsas en total. No entendía como las chicas se compraban tanta ropa si luego no lo usan todo.

"Hunter, no subestimes mi coche. Claro que caben y espero porque aún nos han quedado tiendas por ver" Hoy era día de compras estaba claro, quería despejarse un poco que mañana tenía examen de lengua.

"Briar, a este paso voy a gastarme todo el dinero que me dio mi madre y también tendría que hacer limpieza de ropa porque tantas cosas no iban a caber dentro de mi armario".

"Madre mía chicas, vais a dejar vacío las tiendas de ropa junto con vuestras cuentas corrientes" Menos mal que sus amigas solo habían venido para verla como trabajaba en la zapatería.

"No creo, anda que no hay cosas en el almacén" Tampoco se iba a gastar todo el dinero hoy, unas cositas más y ya.

"¿Sabéis que la compra compulsiva puede degenerar en un trastorno? No quiero saber quién es el pobre chico que sea vuestra pareja, debería de esconder su tarjeta de crédito si no quiere que le arruinéis" Rápidamente su compañera de clase y la amiga de su novia le miraron.

"Hunter ¿quién te ha pedido opinión? Además somos mujeres independientes, no necesitamos pareja para que tengamos dinero. Y trastorno tendrás tú de tanto tratar con niños" Los chicos eran tan tontos a veces, por eso a ella le gustan más los líos que las relaciones, les veía un rato y luego ya hasta la próxima.

"Anda cariño, termínate el frappuccino" Ashlynn dijo cuando escuchó la respuesta de Briar para él, eso no se le dice a las chicas.

Y es por estas cosas que los hombres no entienden a las mujeres pensaba mientras bebía. Tal vez sí que debería de haber llamado a Daring así no estaría solo junto a cuatro chicas.

Siguieron hablando un rato más de a donde irían a comprar más (ya Hunter no comentaba nada sobre el tema) hasta que terminaron sus batidos o cafés antes de que terminara el descanso de Ashlynn y tuviera que volver.

"Ya que Ashlynn vuelve al trabajo vayamos al coche a dejar las bolsas antes de seguir con las compras. Luego antes de que nos vayamos nos pasamos a despedirnos por la zapatería" Sería mejor que dejaran las bolsas allí antes de seguir comprando para no cargar con ellas.

"Vale, espero que no os gastéis mucho dinero más" Les decía desde la mesa mientras se iban hacia el parking y Hunter iba a pagar la cuenta, que amable de su parte.

"Ya está Ashlynn, te acompaño a la zapatería y me voy a casa" Estaba un poco cansado de tantos niños repelentes, pero aun así quería acompañar a su novia.

"Gracias amor, eres un encanto" Le dio un beso antes de que volvieran a subir al segundo piso.

Después de terminar de guardar las bolsas en el coche, Briar se fue a la tienda de Samsung a preguntar por una cosa de su teléfono mientras que las dos rubias volvieron a entrar al _Zara_.

"No te parece precioso este estampado ¿Apple?" Preguntó mientras cogía la percha.

"Si, que bonitas esas estrellitas" Respondió antes de que lo volviera a colocar de nuevo mientras que miraba por su lado las camisetas que había de la temporada de otoño.

"¿Oye tú no vas a comprar nada?" Ellas habían pagado por bastantes cosas y aún seguían mientras que Apple no había comprado nada.

"No veo nada que me guste tanto para comprármelo" No necesitaba ropa en esos momentos.

"Seguro que algo te gusta, si quieres vamos al _Victoria's_ _Secret_ para buscarte algo sexy para dormir" En esas tiendas siempre hay ropa interior que le gusta a todo el mundo.

Apple se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar en la misma frase las palabras _Victoria's_ _Secret,_ sexy y dormir. Como pensaba Blondie que ella entraría a ver qué cosas había ahí "Que dices Blondie, no necesito ningún pijama de esos y menos sexy como tú dices"

"Apple todas necesitamos tener alguno así, ¿no te sube la autoestima cuando lo llevas? Y seguro que a tu novio le pondrá a cien" Si es que con esas cosas que vendían allí, toda mujer se convertía en una diosa deseable.

Había dicho poner a Daring a cien, pero como iba a hacer eso. Se moría de vergüenza de pensar en algo tan sucio y además no era el momento en su relación para llegar a hacer eso. "Blondie no digas tonterías, me muero de vergüenza al pensarlo, ¿acaso tú lo has llegado a hacer?"

"Bueno una vez con mi madre entre en _Victoria's_ _Secret,_ y al final me compró un conjunto de bragas y sujetador " Blondie no había entendido a que se refería su pregunta.

"No me refiero a eso, si no a la palabra esa que empieza por la "S" ¿sabes?" No podía decirlo en voz alta para que se enterara todo el mundo de que hablaban mientras veían ropa.

Blondie tardó un poco más en entender lo que le preguntaba "Ahhh me preguntas si he tenido se…"Apple le corto antes de que lo dijera.

"Mejor no quiero saber la respuesta, no hace falta que me contestes. Sigamos viendo la ropa, mira este pantalón ¿no te gusta?" Le enseñó la primera percha que encontró, no sabía porque le había entrado la curiosidad de preguntar algo así.

El tema del sexo era muy normal hablarlo entre adolescentes, pero como lo decía Apple sonaba como si fuera tabú o algo prohibido, tenía pinta que nunca había llegado a esa fase con su novio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Daring y tú no lo habéis hecho?" No necesitó repuesta a la última pregunta, ya que se notaba que a la otra rubia le incomodaba ese tema porque le siguió enseñando camisetas, qué inocente era.

"Bueno no importa Apple, la mayoría de chicas que conozco no son sexualmente activas (era un poco mentira, lo mismo sí que todas sus amigas lo habían hecho). Solo tienes que encontrar el momento adecuado"

Qué vergüenza ahora Blondie sabía que ella era igual que el aceite virgen extra, y además no paraba de hablar sobre ese tema en medio del _Zara_. No quería imaginar qué pensaría los dependientes si escucharan de lo que estaban hablando.

"Cambiemos de tema Blondie, mira ya he pensado que quiero comprarme: un pijama nuevo. Así lo estreno en la fiesta de pijamas a la que me han invitado" Eso haría que la rubia cambiara de tema.

"Ahhh quieres estrenar pijama nuevo en la casa de Daring. Me parece muy buena idea, se morirán todos de envidia cuando vean tu pijama" Y ella ya sabía dónde podrían comprar uno perfecto para esa noche.

"¿Pero cómo sabes que es en casa de Daring?" Ahora parecía que ella estaba planeando hacer algo indecente esa noche.

"He escuchado a los del club de ajedrez (Alistair preguntado a Bunny Blanc) hablando sobre una fiesta el fin de semana en casa de los Charming y que no habría padres solamente, pero ¿que estabas planeando? ¿Hacerlo con él mientras hay gente abajo?" No sabía que le gustaba a Apple eso de que te pudieran pillar haciéndolo.

"No no, ¡cómo voy a pensar eso! Es porque es mi primera quedada con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo y quería estar perfecta. Además que él no va a estar, se va con Hunter a pescar así que no iba u ocurrirá lo que acabas de decir" Pero como iba a hacer eso, empezaba a notar que su amiga tenía la mente un poco pervertida.

"Bueno si tú lo dices, te creo. Pero he pensado que podríamos pasarnos a ver los pijamas de otras tiendas, aquí no son tan bonitos"

"¿Te refieres a la tienda que vende ropa interior de mujer? Blondie no voy a comprar un pijama de esos que se te ve todo y que no es nada apropiado para la ocasión" Como iba a llevar un pijama de esos a la casa de Daring y ponérselo con sus amigos delante.

"A parte de esos hay pijamas que te gustan Apple, vamos a verlos un momento y si no te convencen pues nos vamos a otra tienda" No veía el problema en los pijamas un poco sexys, pero bueno también había _normales_.

"Vale, pero no nos quedamos mucho rato. Una ojeada y nos vamos" No creía que encontraría un pijama que le gustara, pero le daba curiosidad entrar a un _Victoria's_ _Secret_ , ya que nunca lo había hecho.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda de ropa interior, ya que no estaba muy lejos del _Zara,_ se podría decir que Blondie sabía perfectamente su ubicación. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que entraría en una tienda como esas y de la mano de una amiga, aunque tampoco pensaba que lo haría con su madre.

Sobresalía del resto de tiendas del centro comercial, con sus paredes negras y su iluminación tenue sobre sus maniquíes. Son tiendas muy características que es imposible que entraras pensando que era otra y allí están dos adolescentes buscando un pijama para comprar.

"¿Seguro que encontraremos algo aquí como un pijama que sea tapadito?" Miraba alrededor y solo veía lencería: sujetadores, bragas o tangas (pero eran monos los diseños y además iban a juego).

"Seguro o si no podemos preguntar a alguien" Blondie contestó mientras miraba un conjunto de color amarillo claro.

"No no, no preguntemos mejor a nadie" Prefería que lo buscaran ellas solas que preguntar a alguien más.

"¿Y dónde está la zona de pijamas? Que lo mismo Briar nos está esperando" No quería quedarse más de lo necesario y sobretodo en la zona de tangas, medias de medio muslo y ligas.

Blondie hizo caso a su petición y se fueron hacía la sección de pijamas, más que pijamas eran camisones semitransparentes con batas. Apple miró por los alrededores, pero no encontraba nada decente para comprar.

"Blondie creo que deberíamos de irnos ya, no veo nada apropiado para llevar a la fiesta de pijamas y además baratos no son" Dijo mirándola desde el otro lado de la estantería de ropa.

"Ummm… bueno espera un poco más, en todas las tiendas siempre hay ofertas, lo que significa que tienes que buscar mucho hasta encontrarlo. Mira este, es un camisón mono y baratillo" Lo levantó para que Apple lo pudiera ver desde su extremo.

"Blondie, eso es muy corto" Si se pusiera eso, se le verían todas las bragas en casa de los hermanos de Daring. Que encima se suponía que seguía siendo su novia qué pensarían de ella llevando eso.

"Vale Apple, aunque no te quedaría mal. Miremos un poquito más y si no ves el pijama ideal pues nos vamos" Al menos que le dejara ver la sección que le faltaba.

Siguió mirando a ver si veía algo que la gustara mientras que Blondie se iba hacia otra sección diferente. Opinaba al igual que su madre que estas tiendas solo eran para comprar cosas indecentes, hasta que encontró un pijama corto de satén que no era tan sensual como todo lo demás de alrededor.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza ir al probador a probárselo, pero al mismo tiempo le entraba mucha emoción verse con él en el espejo. Cogió el pijama de tirantes y se fue discretamente a los probadores, era miércoles así que la mayoría de ellos estaban libres.

Allí en el probador la verdad es que no le quedaba mal a su cuerpo, era de rayas blancas y negras y bordado en negro la parte del pecho y las del final del pantalón. Era encantador, pero no sabía si se lo debía comprar.

Seguía mirándose al espejo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien abrió de repente la cortina del probador, esperaba que fuera una dependienta y no un cliente al menos.

"Apple, ese es perfecto" Blondie entró como si nada cerrando posteriormente otra vez la cortina y sentándose en el taburete que había con un paquete de bragas.

"Dios mío Blondie pensaba que eras la dependienta o un cliente. Y si me hubieras pillado en ropa interior" Casi le daba un vuelco al corazón, no sabía cómo la rubia sabía que se había ido a los probadores y menos en cual se encontraba.

"Mujer no te preocupes, si tenemos la misma anatomía (tal vez no del mismo tamaño, pero las dos eran mujeres). Pero me encanta ese pijama corto, con esas rayas y el encaje, debes comprarlo definitivamente"

"No sé, tal vez es un poco veraniego para este tiempo" Le gustaba, pero sí tendría que esperar hasta el verano pues no le serviría para la noche del viernes.

"Apple, tienes que comprarlo sí o sí. Mírate te queda genial y es del estilo que te gusta, no se te ve nada. Además que acabamos de empezar octubre, y con el cambio climático cada vez dura más el calor del verano o si no podemos buscar una bata corta a juego para que no tengas frío"

La idea de comprar una bata le agradó, era un pijama tan de su estilo que no debería de dejar pasar la ocasión de comprarlo. Se quedó un rato más mirándose detenidamente en el espejo hasta que por fin se aclaró "Vale, está bien me lo llevo. Busquemos una bata a juego y nos vamos"

Menos mal que cuando fueron a la caja, Blondie se ofreció a hacer que se compraba ella el pijama y el paquete de bragas aunque la dependienta le extrañó que pidiera dos bolsas, pero es que le daba mucha vergüenza pagar eso y encima en una tienda como esas.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que haría algo así, pero el pijama estaba en rebajas y era tan precioso, que además encontraron una bata negra con algo de encaje para combinar. Lo mismo su madre le mataba, pero no podía no haberlo comprado, con lo adorable que era y estaba en oferta.

Cuando salieron, encontraron a Briar que estaba comprando sola, ya que ninguna le había respondido a las llamadas después de que saliera de la tienda de Samsung (aunque ya sabía él por qué cuando vio de donde eran las bolsas que llevaban) y como ya era un poco tarde fueron a despedirse de Ashlynn antes de volver ya al pueblo.

Había sido un día maravilloso, nunca hubiera pensado que se lo pasaría tan bien comprando con sus nuevas amigas o incluso haber pagado por un pijama en una tienda de ropa interior. Y por si no fuera poco estar casi toda la tarde de compras, su madre hoy llegaba tarde así que cenó solita y después se vio un capitulo nuevo de su serie favorita en el salón antes de irse a dormir.

[...]

"¿Estás bien Apple? Parece que te has quedado pensativa" Durante toda la conversación, la rubia estaba con una sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana.

"Perdonadme en serio, me he quedado pensando sobre lo feliz que estoy el día de hoy. Me lo pasé tan bien con vosotras ayer que se me olvidaron todos los problemas de mi vida, que son bastantes. Gracias de verás" Tal vez había sonado muy sentimental, pero es que hoy no iba a quitarle su sonrisa nadie ni nada.

Desde el día de ayer no había pensado en ninguno de ellos dos, después del martes Duchess no le había vuelto a hablar y bueno con Daring si eso le veía de lejos, no hablaban ni por teléfono ni en persona.

Después del día de ayer se daba cuenta de que había tanta gente buena a su alrededor como sus nuevas amigas o Raven que como era posible que se hubiera ido con el grupo ese de arpías. Esta vez no iba a arruinar sus nuevas amistades o su reconciliación, intentaría a ser la mejor amiga que se puede esperar de alguien.

"Me alegro de tu felicidad, si es que te veo incluso más resplandeciente o con un aura distinta al que sueles tener estos últimos días"

"Tienes razón Cupido, estos últimos días Apple te veías un poco apagada sobretodo el lunes, pero ya vemos que estas mucho mejor" Desde el viernes que le contó su cita ya no estaba igual que antes, parecía más introvertida con ellas durante estos dos últimos días hasta que quedaron el miércoles por la tarde.

Tanto se notaba su tristeza ¿en serio?, bueno eso de que se lo notaran le hacía sentirse más querida aun por ellas "Gracias por notarlo chicas, me pasó una gran cosa el viernes por la tarde que no puedo olvidar, pero gracias a vosotras me ayudáis a olvidarlo durante un buen rato" Ahora sí que sonaba súper sentimentalista hablando.

"Nos contenta saberlo Apple, si necesitas algo como consejos o cualquier otra cosa te ayudaremos cueste lo que cueste amiga" Su compañera de mesa le sujetó la mano mientras le decía esas bonitas palabras de apoyo y le miraba con dulzura.

"Apple, si es por tu padre o tu relación de enemistad con Duchess e incluso tu ruptura con Daring puedes contárnoslo" Lo que acababa de decir a Apple parecía más para enterarse de todo que de animarla pensaba Ashlynn.

"Blondie, si Apple quiere olvidarlo no creo que sea buena idea pedirla que nos lo cuente" Blondie no podía dejar su instinto de cotilla por un momento, estaba claro que su idea de estudiar periodismo era perfecta para ella.

Y aunque regañaran a Blondie por su comentario con sus miradas, seguro que ellas también tendrían curiosidad por lo que le ocurría (aunque no fueran tan directas como la rubia) Y ya con su comentario no podría negarlo si ya rumiaban esas cosas que se acercaban bastante a la realidad, a excepción de lo de su padre.

"No pasa nada de verdad, supongo que aunque lo haya intentado ocultar veo que se ha notado un poco ¿Si queréis os lo cuento?" Intentaron disimilar un poco sus ganas de saberlo (menos Blondie), pero se veía que les generaba interés.

Ahora como podría empezar y que contar, porque aunque ya sospecharan algo así aunque no iba a contar todos los detalles 100% de lo ocurrido. Era humillante para ella contar que le habían engañado con otra su adorado novio.

"Bueno pues como habréis notado, he dejado de ser amiga de Duchess. Me he dado cuenta de que es una horrible persona con los demás, se ha portado fatal y demás conmigo así que decidí cortar lazos con ella el viernes" Fue más o menos así lo que pensó la noche del viernes de ella.

Eso pareció que sació sus curiosidades, ya que Cupido y Ashlynn empezaron a decirla que lo que hizo fue muy correcto, que no se preocupara que ellas estarían allí si llegaba a decirla algo o cosas así apoyándola en su sabía decisión.

Aunque para la audaz futura reportera fue una confesión la mar de interesante, pero aún no había aclarado sus dudas sobre lo que ocurría entre la pareja.

"¿Y entre Daring y tú ha ocurrido algo?" Ya que había empezado a contar los hechos que contara ya todo ¿no? Que no le dejara a medias por favor. Además con algunas cosas que habían hablado en el centro comercial algo había pasado entre ellos seguro.

"Entre él y yo… es raro de contar nuestra relación actual… digamos que nos hemos dado un tiempo más o menos" Era una realidad a medias, ya que por su parte no hablaban ni se juntaban como si fueran pareja, actualmente solo tenían esa etiqueta puesta de que eran pareja.

"Ohh no me digas Apple, que pena. No me había dicho nada Hunter, lo lamento tanto. Por eso no querías que viniera ayer cuando Hunter bromeó con llamarle ¿no?" Intuía que algo había pasado, pero no sabía que se habían dado un tiempo, todos saben que eso significa que tarde o temprano romperán.

"Bueno no quiero verle ni charlar con él en estos momentos, pero más adelante tal vez podremos estar en la misma sala o algo" Aunque aún no sabía qué hacer con su relación, suponía que después de un tiempo habría cambiado algo.

"Me dan una pena cuando una relación se rompe, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes pedirme consejo cuando quieras. No hace falta que lo escribas en el blog del instituto" Que amable Cupido por ofrecerle su ayuda y agradecía que no tuviera que escribir su infidelidad en un lugar público en el que se podían enterar todo el mundo para que le diera consejo.

"Pero lo de tomarse un tiempo en la pareja, ¿de quién fue la idea? Tuya ¿no?" Esas ideas de darse un tiempo siempre lo pedía primero una persona de la relación porque había conocido a alguien nuevo o algo así y quería saber quién lo había propuesto.

"Sí lo propuse yo porque… ummm… me sentía un poco agobiada por sus celos" Daring solo era un poquitín celoso, pero tenía que decir el porqué de su supuesto tiempo, ya que si no se lo preguntarían igualmente más tarde y fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Solo esperaba que no se lo contaran a muchas más personas aparte de Briar (que ahora mismo estaba terminando su examen de lengua que era bastante largo y Baba Yaga les dejaba el recreo también) y ni mucho menos que se enterara Dexter de las mentiras que contaba sobre su hermano y la relación, ya que estaba en el mismo aula con sus amigos al igual que ellas durante el recreo.

¿Desde cuándo mentía tanto a la gente? Se había prometido no volverlo a hacer, pero se veía que prefería eso a decir la verdad totalmente. Si su padre se enterara, cuando de pequeña le decía siempre que las niñas buenas no cuentan mentiras. Diría que había dejado de considerarse una niña buena desde hace tiempo ya.

Después de un rato pensó que tal vez se había pasado diciendo eso de novio celoso porque ahora le preguntaban cosas muy raras, como si le había espiado el móvil, que si no le dejaba quedar con sus amigas o algo así. Negó todo claramente, pero ahora parecía que había sido una novia controlada a los ojos de sus amigas, tendría que inventarse otra cosa para que no pensaran más cosas raras como esas.

"No ha pasado nada de eso es solo que… no quería deciros la verdad porque me daba vergüenza que pensarais que soy una fresca, pero es que he conocido a alguien más" En esta historia fue él, pero no quería pensaran que era una mujer engañada o controlada por su novio (que eso ni era verdad). Al menos con esa razón era lo más normal cuando se dan un tiempo las parejas.

"Como vamos a pensar eso de ti Apple, Briar dice que para las relaciones lo mejor es que no haya etiquetas. Pero entonces lo que has dicho de Daring era mentira ¿no?" Nunca había pensado que podría ser controlador el mejor amigo de su novio, pero por lo que dijo Apple que ahora parecía que desmentía se estaría muy atenta por si acaso.

"Si, sí, es que no quería que lo supierais. Daring es un novio magnifico, muy atento, cariñoso, comprensivo… todo lo que una chica quiere" Atribuyéndole todos esos perfectos comentario le hacían recordar sus mejores momentos en su pareja.

"Y si es tan perfecto, ¿cómo es que os habéis dado un tiempo?" Había acertado con lo que había conocido a alguien más Apple o él, pero si hablaba tan bien de su novio era muy sospechoso que se hubieran dado un tiempo por esa razón, algo más había.

Las preguntas de Blondie eran las más complicadas de responder sin decir que le había sido infiel con otra. No se le ocurría que contestar a eso y la última vez que respondió la lio con sus palabras, ya que parecía que su novio era un controlador celoso y luego lo tuvo que resolver con otra mentira.

"Apple se habrá cansado de su tan larga relación y querrá cambiar de estilo de vida, sobre todo para saber si su relación con su amigo desconocido puede funcionar. Y creo que deberíamos ya de dejar de hablar de esto, Apple se quería olvidar y hablándolo no va a ocurrir" Le daba pena que hubieran roto, pero si estaba en una relación tóxica su amiga como una vez estuvo su otra amiga Draculaura con Valentín no podían dejar que rectificara con su decisión de dejarle.

Todo lo que había dicho Cupido era mentira completamente: ni se había aburrido de estar con él ni había conocido a nadie nuevo, pero con su comentario ya Blondie dejó de hacer preguntas y ella únicamente asintió con la cabeza haciendo que creyeran que así era su versión de los hechos. Rezaba que no se volviera a sacar el tema este nunca más, no sabía si era más enredado lo que había ocurrido de verdad o la pequeña mentira que había contado en esos momentos.

Bueno tal vez su mentira la habían malinterpretado erróneamente hacia un sentido que ni ella misma pensó que podría ocurrir, pero al menos ya se había terminado el recreo y se tendrían que ir al gimnasio a clase de educación física. Con todo eso seguro que hablarían de otro tema o no preguntarían más.

[...]

Llegaron al gimnasio y mientras que el profesor el Hombre de jengibre preparaba las cosas para la clase se fueron al baño de chicas antes de que empezaran.

"Odio el uniforme de gimnasia, no me gusta nada. Yo creo que me hace gordo el culo este pantalón corto" Blondie comentó en cuanto salió de hacer pis y se miraba al enorme espejo que había delante.

"Tampoco es tan feo, a mí me gusta más que el de invierno y además me parece muy cómoda la camiseta para hacer deporte" Se miraba en el espejo y no veía que le quedara mal como decía la rubia.

"Sigue siendo horrible Ashlynn no lo intentes disimular. Deberían de hacer esta asignatura optativa y quien quiera que se apunte a sudar" Que al menos está clase no tocara correr, que tenía poca resistencia. No podía hacerlo como si fuera Cerise Hood o Darling Charming.

Prefirió no meterse en la conversación mientras se hacía una coleta mirándose al espejo, no es que le encantara educación física, pero tan poco era una mala asignatura. Era fácil de aprobar, normalmente podías hablar durante toda la case con tus amigas y te despejas un poco de las típicas clases de estar sentada en la mesa. Aunque lo mismo el uniforme no era tan bonito como el normal, pero como dijo Ashlynn era cómodo para hacer ejercicio.

"Chicas tenéis que salir del baño que dice el profesor que hoy nos vamos a las pistas de afuera" Nos dijo Cupido desde la puerta, ya que había salido a preguntarle sobre su trabajo de la semana pasada.

Salieron segundos después de que lo dijera, Apple ya había terminado de hacerse la coleta y ellas pues ya habían ido al baño a mear. Ese profesor se enfadaba cuando aparecías mientras que explicaba la actividad.

Cuando salieron la mayoría de su clase ya estaba afuera, hablando entre ellos mientras esperaban al profesor para que empezara a contar que iban a hacer hoy.

Empezó a comentar que iban a hacer durante estás próximas semanas la unidad de voleibol. Ya estaba puesta una red muy alargada atada a dos canastas que recorría todo lo largo del campo de baloncesto, solo faltaba que viniera Humphrey de secretaria con las copias de un cuestionario que debían de hacer después de la clase.

Mientras le esperaban se dedicaron a hablar sobre que le había dicho al final sobre su trabajo de la semana pasada que no se dieron cuenta de que su amiga Briar estaba saludándolas mientras salía al patio del recreo. Lo comentó Blondie que estaba mirando a esa dirección mientras hablaban y eso hizo que se giraran también a saludarla.

No se esperaban ver a Briar ya hasta mañana puesto que hoy no pudo venir a verlas durante el recreo, fue una sorpresa agradable aunque extraña también. Tal vez no tenía profesor de penúltima hora y por eso salió a saludarlas pensó Apple hasta que vio que salían más alumnos de la clase de Briar con bolsas de basura y que un profesor de historia les repartían guantes.

No podía ser que les tocara recoger hoy la basura del patio a la misma hora en que ella tenía clase de educación física y encima en las pistas de afuera en vez del gimnasio. De todos los días y horas que había, tenían que limpiar hoy a esta hora.

Saludó rápido a Briar y se giró a mirar hacia las pistas, que viniera ya por dios Humphrey para empezar al menos la clase y se distrajera con el voleibol. Parecía que eso si lo escuchó Dios, ya que Humphrey apareció segundos después entre los del siguiente año mientras les repartían los guantes.

"Pues nos ponemos juntas las cuatro ¿no? Voy a preguntar a otro grupo si se pone de oponente nuestro" Blondie les informó después de que el Hombre de jengibre repartiera la hojas y dijera de cuantos tenían que ser los equipos.

"Yo voy a por el balón mientras tanto" Prefería ir a la bolsa a por el balón que quedarse parada allí en medio que además sentía un poco como si le observaran y no quería saber si era cierto o no y menos de quien se podría tratar.

En cuanto regresó a donde estaban, empezaron a hacer los equipos de cuatro aunque en principio serian ellas juntas contra los otros. Pero se dieron cuenta de que en el equipo de Maddie había dos chicos.

"Creo que Alistair debería de ir en el otro grupo, ya que así habría un chico en cada grupo" No sería justo si competían ellas cuatro contra Raven, Maddie y dos chicos, por lo menos uno se tenía que venir a su equipo.

"¿Pero y quien se cambia por él? Blondie" Ahora alguna se tendría que ir al otro equipo para que Alistair se intercambiara. A Apple no le hubiera importado irse ya que ellas no eran tan cercanas a ellos y para ella eran sus otros amigos con los que seguía hablando (y que había quedado pasado mañana). Pero al final se ofreció Cupido, seguramente porque en el otro equipo estaba Dexter y el año pasado ya les comentó que le gustaba, le daba lástima que fuera el novio de su otra amiga.

Ya después de elegir los equipos, el lado del campo o incluso cual era el que empezaba sacando empezaron el partido de voleibol, a ella le tocó estar detrás de Blondie mientras a su lado sacaba Ashlynn. Empezaron bastante bien, aunque Alistair no se destacara por ser deportista no lo hacía nada mal, bueno en realidad hacia casi todo para que ganaran.

Durante su primer partido intentó concentrarse, pero no pudo, tenía que mirar hacia al lado donde estaban _recogiendo_ Daring y su mejor amigo el césped sí o sí porque de ahí venía la pelota y ellos estaban detrás de Raven y los demás.

Seguro que lo había hecho aposta, intentaba no mirarle, pero no podía no hacerlo y encima veía que él también le miraba. El partido paso pronto, ya que ganaron por bastante gracias a Alistair así que volvieron a hacer otro, pero lamentablemente no cambiaron de campo y tuvo que seguir viéndole.

Al menos podía ir a otro lado a recoger para disimular aunque parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de ellos, menos Ashlynn, pero ella estaba haciendo miraditas con su novio. Entre una que miraba a su novio y ella mirando al otro no se daban cuenta de donde estaba el balón durante bastante tiempo, pero lo peor fue cuando rotaron y Dexter lo lanzó y como Apple estaba en otra cosa le dio en toda la cara.

Sintió como una gran y fuerte bofetada en el lado derecho de su cara antes de que notara toda la pista de baloncesto debajo de su cuerpo. Encima de que había recibido un balonazo del impacto se había caído de culo, para que luego dijera la gente que Dexter Charming no tenía mucha fuerza.

"Dexter dios mío, te has pasado de fuerza para tirar el balón" Escuchó al segundo que dijeron mientras que ella seguía tirada en la pista. Con las manos en la cara, sí que le había dolido el golpe la verdad.

"Apple, ¿estás bien?" Raven preguntó ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse, nunca hubiera pensado que su novio tendría tal fuerza para derribar a alguien. Deseaba que Apple no se hubiera hecho mucho daño aunque había sonado bastante doloroso el balonazo y luego cuando se cayó al suelo.

"Bueno me duele un poco la cara y el brazo" Agarró la mano de Raven porque ella sola no podría haberse levantado, le empezaba a doler un poco el brazo izquierdo de la caída.

"Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé que era tan fuerte" Dexter dijo en medio del circulo que habían formado alrededor de ella, incluso estaban también Daring y Hunter que lo habían visto perfectamente desde donde estaban antes.

"No pasa nada, solo ha sido un pequeño golpe" Tal vez había sido más que un pequeño golpe, pero también era su culpa por no haber estado atenta.

"Apple tu cara esta roja, creo que deberías de ir a la enfermería a que te pongan hielo en el ojo, se te está hinchando" Ashlynn le dijo y la verdad que sí que le estaba empezando a doler un poco, sería genial como mañana tuviera un moratón en su ojo.

"Si, voy a ir ahora mismo" Así podría verse la gravedad de su ojo y olvidar el balonazo que acababa de recibir y que hizo que se cayera al suelo. Se había caído de culo delante de todos sus amigos, que vergüenza.

Mientras empezaba a recorrer la pista de baloncesto, escuchó a Daring decir que iba con ella para que no estuviera sola, ya que había terminado de limpiar y los demás no podían dejar a medias la clase de educación física para acompañarla.

Se giró en ese momento, no era verdad que iba a venir a acompañarla ¿en serio? Sus amigas que sabían lo de su espacio y Raven pusieron caras de sorpresa, pero el razonamiento de Daring era muy razonable de que fuera él, que nadie se ofreció más a ir y en menos de unos segundos ya estaba a su lado (andaba más rápido que ella) para irse juntos a la enfermaría del instituto.


	6. Chapter 6

No hablaron entre el camino que había para ir a la enfermería. No necesitaba que nadie le acompañara pero se vino a su lado igualmente. No quería hablar con él ni que hubiera algo de contacto físico entre ellos, pero necesitaba que le dijeran como estaba su ojo y le dieran hielo rápidamente, así que no comentó nada al respecto.

Al llegar a la enfermería no había nadie así que le hicieron pasar inmediatamente. Le contó a la enfermera toda la historia del por qué había venido mientras estaba haciéndola una revisión, sobre todo en su ojo derecho. Al terminar dijo que le saldría algunos hematomas en el lado donde se había caído y para su ojo le dio un hielo envuelto en un papel para que se lo pusiera en él.

La mujer mayor le aconsejó que se sentara en el banco de afuera mientras se lo ponía y luego cuando se descongelara por completo llamará y verían como se le había quedado. Salió después de unos siete minutos por la puerta. No esperaba que Daring estuviera sentado en aquel banco esperándola, pensó que la situación incómoda se habría acabado cuando entrara.

No quería estar con él, pero la enfermera dijo que esperara afuera y únicamente había ese banco en el pasillo. Se sentó en el lado más lejano a él y de la puerta, al menos podía haber un poco de espacio entre ellos.

Daring le miraba, vio su cara de sorpresa cuando vio que estaba afuera esperándola y como al principio estaba indecisa de si sentarse en el banco con él, pero como no podía ir a otro sitio ya que escuchó a la mujer mayor decirla que esperara ahí afuera, al final se sentó. Ya había decidido él mismo que era el momento indicado para que hablaran por lo menos algunas palabras. Para eso la había acompañado y para saber si estaba bien, ya que ahora no podía evitarle, como estaba haciendo estos días anteriores.

"¿Y qué te ha dicho?" Esperaba que le contestara al menos a eso.

"Que no es nada grave. Dice que seguramente me salga algún moratón en el brazo y en el ojo y ya" Dijo sin mirarle y con el hielo apoyándolo en el ojo mientras que él si le miraba.

¿Quién pensaría que su hermano tenía fuerza? Aunque cuando vio perfectamente desde donde estaba el impacto del balón en la rubia y posteriormente como se caía, nunca hubiera imaginado que ocurriría algo así y menos por parte de Dexter a su novia.

"No sé cómo Dexter ha usado tanta fuerza contra una damisela como tú, en cuanto llegue a casa le diré de todo" Su hermano había dañado la cara tan preciosa de su novia.

"No le digas nada, ya se veía arrepentido cuando me ha pedido perdón antes, además yo estaba distraída cuando ha pasado lo del balonazo y no lo he esquivado" Sabía ya que el castaño no quería haberle dado en la cara, y además seguramente lo podría haber esquivado si únicamente hubiera estado atenta al partido.

Daring pensó que Apple solo era dulce y amable como siempre, pero Dexter tenía que saber que no podía usar esa fuerza, que nadie sabía que tenía, contra las chicas y sobretodo con su manzanita. Si hubiera sido otro quien hubiera tirado el balón no sabría que hubiera hecho.

"¿Y cómo es que estabas distraída? Si tú siempre estas atenta a todo" Sabía que le estaba mirando cuando recibió el balonazo, pero tal vez quería escuchárselo decir. Aunque le hubiera bloqueado o demás, sabía que su relación se podía salvar, por favor..., eran Apple y Daring.

Si hubiera estado tan atenta como decía que era, se hubiera enterado ella sola desde hace mucho que él estaba con su mejor amiga. Parecía que cuando se centraba en Daring todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor no existía hasta que se daba la ostia.

"Estaba mirando a la verja, creo que había un gato y ya sabes cómo me gustan" Le estaba mintiendo a la cara a la única persona que diría que no había mentido aún, pero bueno ella no fue la primera en mentir entre ellos dos.

Daring no pensaba que le contestaría con una mentira ya que Apple no le había mentido nunca, pero se lo perdonaba por esta vez por todo lo que le hizo, aunque cuando lo arreglaran ya no habría más mentiras.

Su idea de hablar no fue como esperaba, aunque le contestaba a sus preguntas ni le miraba ni hablaba ella primero. Estaba un poco fría podría decirse, tal vez si ee llegaran a mirar, se pondría menos áspera con él. Cuando se miraban parecía que se suavizaba con él.

"¿Oye Apple, me dejas ver tu ojo?" Habían estados callados hasta que volvió a hablarle él.

La rubia sabía que estaba intentando entablar una conversación con ella, aunque ni le miraba y contestaba con respuestas secas, pero ahora había sido muy directo diciendo eso para que le mirara. Ella podría haberle ignorado y seguir a su rollo, pero se giró al final, mientras que se apartaba el hielo del ojo, en vez de seguir mirando hacia la pared blanca.

Daring pensó que no se giraría a verle como estaba haciendo, así que se sorprendió un poco que no dijera nada al respecto, mientras se giraba hacia él y se quitaba el hielo de su ojo. Estaba roja aquella zona y se le caían unas gotas por culpa del hielo que había tenido ahí y que ya se estaba derritiendo.

Puso su mano derecha encima de su ojo para limpiarle las pequeñas gotas que corrían de su frente hacia su mejilla. Su hermano se había pasado con la fuerza y si no le salía un moratón sería un milagro.

"Ayyy" Apple emitió después de unos segundos de que el rubio le limpiara la frente, ya que le había rozado un poco el lugar donde le saldría luego un hematoma. Sus pulsaciones habían aumentado cuando le observaba mientras le estaba enseñando su ojo y ahora iba en aumento mientras que vio su cara cuando tenía la mano en su frente.

"¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento, veía esas gotitas y pensé en quitártelas, perdón" No sabía que le dolía tanto, pero cuando las vio solo se le ocurrió limpiárselas de su preciosa frente.

"Solo un poco, no te preocupes" Solo fue un momentito de ligero dolor ¿sería incorrecto si quería que hubiera más gotitas en su frente para que se las limpiara él?

Después de que quitara su mano al segundo de su comentario, ninguno habló mientras que se miraban el uno al otro. Daring pensaba si le había hecho mucho daño y él no quería hacérselo, el golpe si que le debió de doler. Y no quería pensar en las molestias que tendría más tarde por donde se cayó, si no estuvieran en estas circunstancias como pareja, la habría besado durante todo el rato que habían estado juntos y la abrazaría. Se cambiaría de lugar por ella para que no tuviera moratones en su blanca piel.

Se quedaron así muy poco tiempo, ya que la enfermera salió por la puerta para llamar a Apple y que pasará a ver cómo estaba su ojo ahora. Su contacto visual se rompió mientras que ella se levantaba del banco y entraba por la puerta.

A él le hubiera encantado quedarse esperando otra vez a que saliera como el caballero que era, se quedaría hasta siempre esperándola, pero Hunter apareció por el pasillo y le dijo que _el topo_ quería que volvieran ya ha clase que tenía que explicar una cosa de la Edad Media para el examen antes de que terminara la hora.

Cuando salió de la enfermería ya no estaba esperándola, Apple mentiría si dijera que se alegró cuando volvió a salir y ya no había rastro de él ni en el pasillo ni en el banco. Aunque no le culpaba, esta vez su estancia allí duró un poco más que antes, ya que la enfermera le observó con detenimiento su ojo derecho y le puso una pomada antiinflamatoria por todo el cuerpo, así que tardaron un buen rato. Hasta sonó la campana mientras que seguía allí y seguramente ya todo el instituto había empezado su última hora del jueves.

Al menos hoy a última hora tenía tutoría con Lady Marian, así que no se perdió mucho mientras estaba en la enfermería, ya que normalmente, en las tutorías les dejaba hablar mientras que ella corregía los exámenes de otros cursos. Se dedicó toda la clase a responder a sus amigas sobre por qué había tardado tanto en la enfermería o a enseñar su dolorido ojo, a veces también Blondie hacía una preguntilla sobre ella y Daring, pero rápidamente Ashlynn o Cupido preguntaban otra cosa al instante para que no tuviera que responder (suponía que pensaban que no era el momento idóneo para preguntar sobre ellos dos) Luego vinieron a los jugadores del equipo contrario a preguntarla por su ojo y Dexter le volvió a pedir perdón nuevamente e incluso vino a preguntarla Humphrey.

Agradecía mucho a sus amigos que se preocuparan por ella, pero tampoco había sido para tanto ¿no? Suele pasarle a la gente que le den un balonazo en la cara, aunque bueno, seguramente no se caerían del impacto al suelo. Pero eso le había pasado por estar distraída. Lo hubiera esquivado perfectamente si hubiera estado mirando la pelota y no al que se suponía que estaba recogiendo el patio. Y encima hoy estaba su madre a la hora de comer, así que le preguntaría, y cuando se lo contara le diría algo como pues los moratones son feísimos o cosas que le animarían mucho.

Llegó a casa mientras contaba los minutos para que su madre le preguntara sobre su ojo derecho y luego soltara algún comentario de los suyos. Ella ya estaba en la mesa esperándola, así que no intentó atrasar más su conversación y fue hacia el comedor. Hoy había llegado un poco más tarde ya que se quedó hablando un rato más con sus amigas. Esperaba que no estuviera molesta porque entonces sus comentarios serían peores.

"Hola mamá, siento de veras haber tardado más hoy, es que estaba hablando con mis amigas y entonces el tiempo se me ha pasado volando y pues…" Estaba diciéndo una excusa muy rápida para intentar calmar su supuesto enfado, pero parecía que su madre no le prestó mucha atención.

"No te preocupes, querida. Ni había notado que era más tarde de la hora de siempre, pero bueno ya estás aquí entonces ya podemos comer, porque seguro que tienes hambre y ganas de comer macarrones gratinados" Su madre estaba rara, le había dicho eso y además parecía bastante feliz, hasta se había cambiado su pintalabios clásico por otro más llamativo. Y ni siquiera había preguntado por su cara, estaba tranquilamente sonriendo mientras veía su iphone, ¿tal vez había venido un montón hoy o algo positivo había pasado en su trabajo?.

"Ummm… sí claro, tengo algo de hambre" Algo pasaba, llevaban sin comer macarrones gratinados desde que se fue su padre y además su madre se quejaba de que eso engordaba cuando los hacían.

Cuando dejó el teléfono en la mesa e iban a empezar a comer después de que les sirvieran, fue cuando se vieron las caras y su madre le preguntó sobre su ojo.

"Apple, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Tienes el ojo un tanto rojo" Lo dijo sin darle tampoco mucha importancia mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un poco de ensalada.

"Me han dado un balonazo en clase jugando al voleibol y además me he caído luego al suelo" Lo resumió, con eso ya le bastaba a su madre para elaborar un comentario tipo: si no estuviera en tu mundo o algo así.

"Dios mío, mi niña, te ha debido de doler bastante. ¿Has ido a la enfermería a que te miren?" Blancanieves preguntó, con cara de pena.

"Bueno un poco pero ya estoy bien, he ido a la enfermería y me han dado hielo y una pomada antiinflamatoria para que no me salgan muchos moratones" Con lo de los moratones seguro que su madre volvía a ser la de siempre, ella no soporta las imperfecciones en la piel (granos, moratones, pelos...) sobretodo en la cara.

"Me alegro que estés bien aunque no me gusta nada que tengas algún hematoma en tu preciosa piel" Eso era muy extraño ya, algo le había ocurrido algo muy, pero que muy bueno a su madre para que estuviera así con ella y tuvieran una sonrisa tan amplia.

"Oye mamá... ¿te ha pasado algo hoy?" Al terminar la pregunta, Blancanieves se empezó a reír.

Definitivamente algo había pasado entre la mañana hasta este momento, porque había estado antes por la mañana igual que siempre. Y ahora no se molestaba con nada, había dejado que prepararan el plato favorito de su padre y no le había dicho nada a modo de crítica, sino que además le había hecho un cumplido.

"No sé si debería contarte cariño, tal vez eres muy joven para saberlo" Ahora se estaba haciendo la interesante con ella... Que se lo dijera ya por favor...

Después de hacerse un rato más la misteriosa y la indecisa de contárselo o no (ella solía molestarse con la gente indecisa) al final se decidió a contárselo, aunque durante el postre, según ella era una noticia muy dulce que se tenía que contar junto con otro dulce.

"¿Mamá lo vas a contar ya por favor?, que ya vamos a tomar la tarta de manzana" Incluso había pedido que hicieran su tarta favorita cuando la habían tomado el sábado con Raven y porque había insistido mucho para que permitiera que la hicieran.

"Está bien mi manzanita preferida, te lo contaré ya, aunque no sabía que eras tan cotilla. Verás hoy por la noche no voy a poder cenar contigo" Blancanieves comentó con una sonrisa.

"¿Tienes otra reunión como antes de ayer?" No sabía que su madre se alegraba tanto de no cenar juntas. A veces necesitaba ella misma relajarse un poco de su madre, pero luego la extrañaba esos días.

"No es nada de eso. Hoy me he cogido el resto del día para mí misma" . No entendía nada. Ella nunca se cogía días libres y además no era por trabajo o porque no iban a cenar juntas, como casi siempre.

"Si tienes el día libre como dices, no comprendo que no estés en la cena" Comentó mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de tarta.

"Verás mi pastelito de manzana, vas a tener que cenar solita hoy, cosa que me apena muchísimo que no podamos hablar sobre ti en la noche. Pero hoy me han invitado a una cita por la noche y no puedo rechazarlo, no te importa ¿no?"

Eso sí que no lo vio venir, que su madre tuviera una cita con alguien. Después de lo ocurrido con el divorcio no pensaba en que su madre quisiera volver a tener pareja y mucho menos que estuviera pidiendo su aprobación para ir. Se quedó un rato en blanco mientras su madre le miraba con una sonrisa, esperando que dijera algo al respecto.

"Vaya... no esperaba que me contaras algo así, me alegro de que tengas una cita esta noche" Ya entendía más o menos la felicidad de su madre hoy.

"Me encanta que veas con buenos ojos lo de esta noche. Yo también me alegro de que te vayas el viernes por la noche a una fiesta de pijamas con tus amigos" Blancanieves dijo como si nada mientras que Apple no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso y como no le importaba que fuera.

"Gracias por tu permiso mamá...pero ¿cómo es que te has enterado de eso? "Aún no se lo había dicho ella misma porque pensaba que le costaría bastante que le dejara y ahora parecía todo lo contrario a negárselo.

"Ayer Raven llamó al teléfono fijo, preguntando por si te dejaban ir a dormir a casa de Dexter y como no estabas tú pues cogí yo. Y al final me contó todo lo planeado para el fin de semana, la casa a dónde vas a dormir ¿no es la de tu novio?" Seguro que fue esa llamada perdida que tenía de Raven cuando estaba con Blondie buscando el pijama.

"Si esa es su casa, pero él no va a estar el viernes. Se va de pesca con su mejor amigo, me han invitado sus hermanos gemelos y Raven que es novia de uno" Con esa pregunta parecía que pensaba que iba a hacer algo indebido con Daring, tenía que dejar claro que no haría nada raro.

"Ahh pues qué curioso que vayas cuando no esté él, pero es una buena idea que te hagas amiga de tus cuñados, quien sabe lo mismo algún día pueden llegar a convertirse en tu familia política ¿También va tu amiga Duchess?" Estaba hablando de una posibilidad de que se casaran algún día y de Duchess también, su cita de hoy la estaba mostrando otra cara.

"No, ella no va a ir" Respondió antes de comer su último trozo.

"Bueno, aún así espero que te lo pases muy bien mañana en la noche con tus amigos. Por cierto muy mono el pijama que te compraste, se nota que heredaste mi buen gusto" Se había olvidado ayer de que a ella le llegaban las notificaciones al móvil cuando pagaba con la tarjeta.

"Gracias… me pareció muy mono" Y no había sido caro y ni mucho menos era revelador, pero no sabía qué pensaría de ella cuando viera en que tienda se lo había comprado. Se alegró cuando ayer regresó y no estaba ella para ver la bolsa, así que la llevó inmediatamente a su habitación para que no la viera.

"Lo es cielo, no sabía que vendían esos pijamas en el _Victoria's_ _Secret_ " Le dijo antes de que sonara una alarma de su teléfono.

Era para avisarla de que tenía que ir ya a la peluquería que se quería arreglar su pelo y comprarse algo nuevo antes de la cena. Se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso mientras le decía que ya harían algo ellas dos juntas y que sus gafas ya estaban arregladas y encima de su escritorio.

La vio irse por la puerta antes de que también se fuera del comedor. Su madre hoy estaba irreconocible a como se comportaba después del divorcio y todo porque tenía una cita con alguien.

[...]

Su día se le había pasado muy rápido. En el instituto, le habían dado la nota del examen de matemáticas, había organizado otra quedada para ir con sus amigas al centro comercial y luego había hablado con sus otros amigos sobre lo que tendrían que llevar para esa tarde.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que viniera Raven para irse juntas, ya que no quería ir sola, prefería ir con su amiga. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había ido a esa casa y no quería volver sola después de tanto tiempo y con lo ocurrido con Daring.

"Adiós Gala, espero que no te sientas hoy sola durante la noche" Decía a su gata blanca mientras que se revolvía en su cama. La echaría de menos, siempre que se despertaba por las mañanas estaba ella a su lado.

Ahora ronroneba sobre su regazo, parecía que sabía que se iba a ir a dormir a otro lado. Le estaba dando pena dejarla sola esta noche, pero no podía dejar tirados a sus amigos.

"Ohhh lo sé, no quieres que me vaya, y yo tampoco te quiero dejar solita. Si me dejaran llevarte te aseguro que lo haría" Comentó mientras le acariciaba su lomo blanco.

Siguió haciendo eso mientras que esperaba a que se pasaran los minutos para salir de su casa e ir con Raven que se suponía que estaría afuera esperando. Terminó de acariciar a Gala por última vez, antes de salir de su habitación con su bolsa de viaje y bajar a despedirse de su madre.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa a despedirse de ella que estaba trabajando en la mesa del salón con su portátil. No se vieron por la mañana así que supuso que se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar pero no parecía que hizo eso cuando estaba ahora en pijama.

"Buenos días, mamá" Blancanieves levantó su mirada del portátil para mirarla cuando la escuchó.

"Hola mi manzanita, siento que hayas tenido que desayunar sola. Por cierto ¿qué tal tu hematoma del ojo? Espero que no sé te haya notado mucho en el instituto"

"Bueno, me he pintado un poco para que no se notara. Esta mañana al despertarme sí que me he visto en el espejo y lo tenía un poco morado" Si no existiera maquillaje, seguiría maldiciéndose por haber estado mirando a Daring en vez de esquivar el balonazo.

"Me alegro que no se te note tanto, quedaría muy feo eso en tu preciosa carita y hoy que además te vas a dormir a otra casa, ¿a qué hora te vas? "Preguntó curiosa a su hija.

"Pues me voy ya a esperar a Raven afuera para que no tenga que llamar a la puerta. Hemos quedado juntas para ir" Su madre la miró mientras terminaba su café.

"Espero que os lo paséis bien esta noche, te echaré de menos mi tartita de manzana, por cierto dale recuerdos a Daring de mi parte si le ves" Comentó después de abrazarla y darla un beso e irse a la cocina a dejar su taza.

Intuyó que le había salido bien su cita de ayer porque seguía estando muy feliz, le había vuelto a decir ese apodo tan cariñoso cuando ella siempre decía _querida_ últimamente y además quería que le diera recuerdos de su parte a Daring cuando a ella no le agradaba.

Salió de su casa y esperó un rato más en el banco de enfrente mientras que venía Raven con su bolsa de viaje en el hombro. Cuando apareció se levantó para saludarla y que la viera, parecía que había estado corriendo para venir hacía aquí.

"Hola, lo siento estaba buscando que pijama llevar y se me ha ido el tiempo ¿has tenido que esperar mucho?" Raven le preguntó cuándo llegó al banco donde estaba ella esperándola y se sentó un momento para descansar.

"No te preocupes, acabo de salir de mi casa" Respondió sonriéndola.

"Menos mal, ya pensaba que te irías tu sola sin mí. Por cierto ¿te importa si pasamos antes por casa de Maddie? Me ha pedido que vayamos a por ella" Maddie se lo comentó al salir del instituto y se le olvidó luego escribírselo a Apple para preguntarla.

"Claro no hay problema, si tenemos tiempo de sobra" Dijo antes de que empezaran a andar.

Se levantaron del banco y se fueron en dirección de la casa de la otra mejor amiga de Raven, que no vivía muy lejos de Apple y además estaba en la misma dirección y unas calles antes de la casa de los Charmings.

"Me alegro que vengas a la quedada, echaba de menos a una de mis mejores amigas" Raven dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, la había echado de menos bastante tiempo.

"Yo también estoy contenta de ir" Respondió a su comentario y a su abrazo.

"No me puedo creer que después de estos dos años vuelvas a estar en una quedada nuestra. Pero ¿seguro que no te importa que sea en la casa de Daring?" No sabía si estaría cómoda yendo a dormir a la casa de él.

"Estaré bien Raven, estoy segura que lo pasaremos bien esta noche y además si es por Daring, él se va con Hunter Huntsman el fin de semana de pesca asique no estará en la casa" Apple dijo para que Raven supiera que no estaría incómoda.

"Vale, si estás segura de que no va a estar en la casa me quedó más tranquila. Así podremos centrarnos solamente en jugar a los juegos y en cenar pizza, ya verás que bien lo pasaremos" Esperaba también algún momento a solas con Dex.

"Me gusta mucho esa idea Raven" Eso era lo único que quería que pasara esa noche, disfrutar con sus amigos durante la tarde, la cena y la noche.

Siguieron hablando de lo que harían mientras caminaban y a Raven le entró la curiosidad de saber que ocurrió entre ella y Daring en la enfermería porque diría que aún no le había comentado que había roto con él. Y ya habían hablado de eso durante el lunes y decía que necesitaba tiempo, pero lo mismo se habían reconciliado ayer y no se lo había dicho porque sabía que no le gustaba esa idea. Y cuando se acercó a verla ayer para saber cómo estaba su ojo, no escuchó a su amiga hablar de algo que ocurriera en la enfermería entre ella y él, ni con sus otras amigas.

"Oye Apple, sabes que puedes decirme que ocurrió en realidad en la enfermería ayer" Habían vuelto a ser mejores amigas otra vez y si le contaba lo que le ocurría con Duchess, con sus nuevas amigas o incluso lo del pijama, también podría confiar en ella para hablar de él.

"Ya sabes, fui y la enfermera me revisó y me dio hielo para ponérmelo en el ojo" Apple no entendía lo que quería saber con eso de _en realidad_ , ya le dijo ayer lo que ocurrió cuando vino a verla en clase.

"Ohhh Apple, pero eso es la parte que le has dicho a todos. A tu mejor amiga no vas a contarla que ocurrió entre tú y él" Raven puso una cara sonriente rara.

A ella no podía ocultarla lo ocurrido en el banco del pasillo como a sus otras amigas, pero ahora como le contaría lo que ocurrió allí cuando sabía que no le agradaba la idea de que le perdonara. Ni a ella misma le gustaba lo de perdonarlo después de todo lo ocurrido, pero cuando estaba a su lado o le miraba, sus emociones le nublaban la mente.

"Bueno me acompañó y estuvimos en silencio hasta que entre a la enfermería" Por la cara de su amiga, notaba que no se creía mucho su historia o sabía que había algo más aparte de eso.

"Ya Apple, eso todos lo vimos y lo sabíamos, pero dijiste que estuviste afuera con el hielo en tu ojo antes de volver a entrar ¿estabas sola o acompañada? Sabes que me lo puedes contar" Le siguió sonriendo mientras se lo preguntaba.

"Tal vez sí que estuvo conmigo mientras que tenía el hielo sobre mi ojo, pero solamente estaba a mi lado, no hablábamos casi" Raven se molestaría si contara lo que sintió mientras limpiaba su frente. No podía decepcionarla otra vez y ella lamentablemente también sabía que Daring no se merecía su perdón.

Raven hubiera comentado algo más para saber si había ocurrido otra cosa, pero Maddie le escribió para decirla que al final no vinieran a buscarla que tenía que volver a buscar su mini chistera para esta noche. Así que se fueron directamente hacia la casa de Dexter y Darling ellas dos solas y además Dexter la llamó para decirla que sus padres estaban a punto de irse en cuanto volviera su padre con el coche y sobre algunas cosas de pareja de ellos dos porque su amiga se reía a veces. Y Raven ya se olvidó de sus preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en la enfermería, puesto que ahora solo pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho su novio por llamada.

[...]

Por fin su ansiado día había llegado, solo faltaba poquísimo para que vinieran los amigos de sus hermanos y su querida novia. Menuda sorpresa le daría cuando le viera y se enterara de que al final no se iba a ir de pesca con Hunter.

Hoy arreglaría su relación, estaba muy seguro de ello. Podía haberlo resuelto en la enfermería pero ella estaba pendiente de su ojo, y además no hablaron casi de nada puesto que tenía que volver a entrar a que la revisaran.

Mientras que pensaba en cómo hacerlo, escuchaba a sus hermanos gemelos hablar sobre qué harían esa noche, Dexter comentaba que había hecho una lista se cosas que harían esa noche. Sabía que le gustaba hacer listas, pero hacer una para una fiesta de pijamas era de ser muy aburrido y organizador, pero no era de extrañar que hiciera una lista cuando lo hacía para casi todo.

Hubiera seguido escuchando su conversación desde su habitación, pero se fue a ver a su madre que también la estaba escuchando y además se estaba quejando por algo de su maleta. Fue a la habitación que compartían ella y su padre a ver que le ocurría para que hablara tan alto.

"¡Maldita maleta!" Decía la señora Charming, no sabía cómo en el otro viaje había cabido todo completamente y ahora no podía cerrarla.

"Mamá ¿te pasa algo?" Era raro que su madre hablara así.

"Ayyyy Daring cielo, mira tú a ver si puedes cerrar esta maldita maleta. No consigo cerrarla y papá vendrá enseguida para que nos vayamos y aun no la he bajado ni mucho menos la he podido cerrar" Su madre decía angustiada.

"No te preocupes mami, tu niñito grande lo conseguirá en un segundo" Aunque viendo ahora la maleta, no sabía si conseguiría cerrarla con seguridad.

Intentaron muchos trucos pero ninguno funcionó. Parecía imposible cerrarla y cada vez faltaba menos para que volviera su padre de limpiar el coche y llenarlo de gasolina. Tenían que cerrarla ya, pediría ayuda a sus hermanos pero ya se había convertido el querer cerrarla en un reto personal en el que tenía que conseguirlo él solo.

"Mamá, no sé si se podrá cerrar, hay muchas cosas dentro ¿no puedes sacar algo?" Preguntó esperando que lo pudiera hacer para que fuera más fácil.

”No, no podemos sacar nada, necesitamos todo lo que he guardado, es importante para la convención. En cuanto llegue allí compraré una nueva más grande, pero ahora tenemos que cerrarla, volvamos a probar suerte hijo" No era factible sacar algo de allí, lo necesitaba todo para el fin de semana.

"Vale mamá, probemos una última vez ¿por qué no te sientas encima mientras que yo vuelvo a intentar cerrarlo?" Era la única forma que aún no habían probado.

Su madre se sentó encima y gracias a eso se juntaron bastante las dos cremalleras y así pudo con mucha fuerza y resistencia cerrar la maldita maleta que le había costado unos segundos muy tensos. Y aunque lo cerraron, su madre además le pidió que le bajara la maleta abajo. Pensó que eso era imposible a no ser que la tirara por las escaleras. Pero su mami se lo pidió y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajarla cortésmente al piso de abajo, ya que la llevara Dexter al maletero porque no pensaba en volverla a cargarla más durante el resto del día y además que ya descubrieron que su hermano tenía algo de fuerza.

"Ohhh Daring muchísimas gracias, que buen hijo eres, espero que no hayas tenido que hacer mucho ejercicio físico" Su madre le agradecía mientras que se recuperaba de cargar todo ese peso.

"De nada mamá, no ha sido nada, como si levantara una pesa enana" Junto con más pesas más grandes a los dos lados. En serio que su madre comprara dos maletas grandes y repartiera todo el peso para volver porque no sabría qué haría a la vuelta sin que estuviera él.

Después de lo de la maleta la señora Charming se fue a la cocina para escribir una lista sobre las cosas que debían hacer y no en su ausencia y ponerla en la nevera con un imán. Seguía estando un poco insegura con eso de que se quedaran a dormir sin que ellos estuvieran.

Era una lista bastante larga, ya sabía de donde había sacado ese gusto su hermano y menos mal que les avisó Darling de que ya había llegado su padre con el coche y estaba afuera esperando que entrara al coche ella y la maleta porque si no hubiera seguido escribiendo más cosas.

"Bueno chicos, espero que no pase nada en casa, respetéis a los vecinos, hagáis todo lo que os he pedido en la lista que hay en la nevera… y para nada toquéis mi colección" La señora Charming les decía a sus dos hijos para despedirse de ellos e iban caminando hacia el coche mientras Dexter llevaba la maleta al maletero.

"Gracias mamá, te ha faltado un espero que os divirtáis" Darling comentó desde la puerta de la casa, ya sabía que no hubiera querido que lo organizaran, pero ya que su padre les había dado permiso y ella siguiera insegura aunque se quedara su hermano mayor al cuidado y su novia porque no confiaban en ellos, les podría decir que se lo pasaran bien.

"Y por supuesto no olvidéis divertiros, pero recordar no hacer nada que pueda perjudicar a la casa. Quiero venir el domingo por la tarde y verla igual a como la recuerdo ahora" Dijo mientras que abría la puerta del copiloto.

Pero antes de que entrara por fin al coche y se fueran, Dexter después de terminar de guardar aquella maleta en el maletero y cerrarlo, vio a su novia que ya estaba con su amiga en la puerta del jardín delantero de su casa, así que corrió a abrazarla.

"Raven, que alegría que estés aquí ya. He hecho una gran lista para que nos divirtamos esta noche" Raven le abrazó al instante, le parecía muy mono que su novio hiciera listas para organizar casi todo.

A su lado estaba Apple, que por la cara que puso no se imaginaba que aún estuvieran sus padres o él. Y a parte de su expresión de confusión ,la señora Charming al instante de verla cerró la puerta del coche sin que hubiera entrado y se fue a hablar con ella.

"¡Apple, que sorpresa tan agradable! Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí ¿Cómo estás preciosa? ¿Y tú ojo? Ya me contaron el balonazo que te lanzó el despistado de Dexter, espero que no te hiciera mucho daño. ¡Ayyy pero me alegro tanto de verte!, ya pensaba que me iba a ir sin hablar contigo y sin agradecerte de que te quedes a cuidar la casa con Daring," Le dijo mientras la miraba ignorando a la novia de su otro hijo por completo.

Apple se quería morir al saber que Daring se quedaba también, ¿pero no se iba de pesca con su amigo? Ashlynn no comentó nada de que su novio suspendiera lo de ir a pescar, ¿entonces por qué se quedaba a este fin de semana en la casa? Seguro que lo había planeado como lo de limpiar el patio del instituto al lado de donde estaban jugando al vóleibol, ahora no podía irse de la quedada y además la señora Charming había venido expresamente a hablar con ella sobre lo segura que se sentía pensando que estaría aquí con Daring. Y encima se suponía que eran pareja delante de todos menos Raven, tendría que aparentar durante toda la noche y empezar con la mentira con su supuesta suegra con lo bien que le caía esa mujer.

"Yo también me alegro de verla y bueno mi ojo, no fue para tanto. Estaba esta mañana un poco morado pero ya no se nota tanto, en unos días habrá desaparecido" Contestó aunque evitó responder a eso de que hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí.

"Menos mal, con lo guapa que eres y la mala suerte que has tenido de que mi hijo te tuviera que tirar un balonazo. Estaba muy angustiada de pensar como estabas" Se giró un segundo a mirar con cara de desaprobación a Dexter, cuando se lo contaron no podía ni imaginar la situación.

"Gracias señora Charming, pero no se preocupe. Cuando me ocurrió, inmediatamente fuí a la enfermería y me dieron hielo junto con una pomada" La madre de Daring era tan amable con ella que le encantaba cuando hablaban juntas, era bastante diferente a su madre.

"¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Apple querida, eres mi única nuera, si no me preocupo por ti ¿qué clase de suegra sería?" Le daba pena que no hablara tan bien de su amiga cuando además ella sí que estaba bien en su relación con su otro hijo.

Se quedaron hablando allí en medio del pequeño jardín delantero mientras que Raven entró a la casa junto con los gemelos a dejar sus cosas ya que se sentían ignorados ellos tres y el señor Charming había salido del coche para hablar con Daring. Hablaron tanto rato que incluso vinieron los demás y entraron a la casa mientras que ellas seguían allí, pero cuando el señor Charming volvió a entrar al coche ya se impacientaba de que no hubieran salido y de que llegaran tarde.

"Mamá, deberías de entrar al coche, papá dice que ya lleváis de retraso unos quince minutos. Apple y yo cuidaremos de la casa, vete tranquila" Daring dijo a su madre que estaba abrazando a Apple ahora.

"Ya voy, ya voy dile a tu padre ¿No ve que necesito un momento para despedirme de mi nuera favorita?" Dijo a su hijo mientras que la abrazaba.

"Espero que tengan un buen viaje y no se preocupen que la casa estará perfectamente con nosotros" Quería asegurarse de que no se preocupara por la casa, era como una madre con ella y no podía dejar que se marchara intranquila y si tenía que hablar en un _nosotros_ añadiendo a Daring pues tampoco le costaba mucho.

"Contigo y mi niñito no me preocuparé más, estoy muy tranquila sabiendo que estáis los dos cuidando todo. Apple espero verte más a menudo por aquí y Daring pórtate bien con mi querida Apple o si no me enfadaré muchísimo" Amenazó eso último mientras se despedía de él, antes de entrar al choche por fin.

La señora Charming era tan amable diciéndola todas esas cosas bonitas. Adoraba a su antigua futura suegra desde el primer día que la conoció, aunque ahora no sabía como considerarla, ya que no sabía que era exactamente con Daring. Fue muy bonito su comentario, pero su hijo ya hizo algo con su supuesta amiga Duchess antes de que le amenazara.

Se quedaron ellos dos solos en el jardín viendo cómo salía el coche, mientras se despedían con la mano de la señora Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonar pero voy a dejarla como terminada porque no tengo muchas ganas de continuar la historia en estos momentos.  
> Era mi primer fanfic sobre EAH y al principio me gustaba, pero he ido perdiendo la emoción de la historia.  
> Os agradezco que me hayáis dado una oportunidad y que llegarais hasta aquí.


End file.
